Void of Emotion
by HolyColonoscopy
Summary: Harry Potter was beaten as a child by his relatives but he's soon told it doesn't have to be like that by a new friend. He quickly forgets most of his emotions, becoming a sociopath. Harry then learns he has powers that could be used for good or evil. Naturally, he uses them to help himself. SLASH LVHP/TRHP, Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry. Weasley, Hermione, and Light bashing! HIATUS!
1. Letting Go

**So, I've decided to start a new story! I haven't planned anything though so I'm not even sure where this will go. This is also my first HP fic so I might have no idea what I'm doing, so feel free to correct my mistakes.**

**This is an AU so if something is different its because I wanted it like that.**

**My updates will probably be really sporadic because not only is school starting in like 4 days but I might get bored or develop a bad block. That means if you hate it when stuffs not regularly updated then you should leave right now. Of course I'll try to stay on track but I'm not making promises, this is more like a story I'm writing for fun.**

**As I've said I don't know where this is going so if you want to help plan this story story just review or PM me and I'll see what I can do. I also accept pairing requests if I like it. Also I have no beta, just a heads up.**

**I'll be throwing out warnings before every chapter but here are a few that you should know before reading.**

**Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Powerful!Harry, definite LVHP/TRHP slash, possible other HP slash(in which Harry will probably always bottom in), SLASH(in general), possible lemons, Light bashing, Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, torture, unbeta'd, AU.**

**I can't think of anymore, so just watch for warnings at the beginning of chapters. **

**Heads up, Parseltongue will be in bold.**

**CHAPTER STATS**

**Chapter One**

**Title: Letting Go**

**Length: 2647 words, 6 pages.**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: slight torture, dark!Harry, sociopath!Harry, child!Harry**

Chapter One -

The small 9 year old boy hid up in the trees trying to remain as silent as he could while his over sized cousin called out his name.

"Harry! Come out! I just want to play!" The fat boy called. Harry quivered in fear. Dudley didn't want to play, he wanted to hurt him. Hurt him like he always did. He curled his skinny legs silently onto the thick tree branch as Dudley wandered by.

The dark haired child almost whimpered as pain emanated from his ankle. Harry looked down, seeing the flesh becoming a light purple, the skin swelling. The boy grimaced. He must have sprained it when he tripped over a rock, trying to run from his tubby cousin.

"Well okay Harry, I'll just see you tonight then!" Harry squeezed his emerald eyes shut. Sometimes Dudley would give him a 'friendly' visit to his room underneath the stair case. Mainly to hit Harry and steal what little toys he had.

Dudley wasn't as bad as his Uncle though. While Dudley was more frequent in his hitting, Vernon was worse. Belts, wooden spoons, his meaty fists. Harry had more then a few scars on his back. His scars are like a painful memory engraved into his pale skin. One was when he got a better mark then Dudley on a test. Another was from spilling the soup all over the floor. The list could go on.

Hearing the door to the house slam shut Harry decided it was safe to come down. He slowly made his way down to the lowest branch. He would have to jump down. The boy bit his lip, staring at his sprained ankle. No one was going to help him down so he might as well get it over with. Closing his eyes and letting out his breath he pushed himself off.

Harry tried to fall with most of his weight on his right leg put things don't always go according to plan. Pain shot up his leg, causing him to cry out and fall onto his hands and knees, scraping them on the gravel path by the tree. A few tears made their way out of his wet eyes, dropping onto his bloody hands.

The dark haired boy moved to sit on his bottom and looked at his hands. Small rocks had embedded themselves into his palms. He began picking out the pebbles as he stood up, limping back to the house. He had to make sure not to get his blood anywhere, or his Aunt will yell at him and his Uncle would probably hit him after the yelling.

His black hair fell over his eyes has he walked past Petunia, who was sitting at the table drinking tea. He didn't make eye contact but he knew she would only give him a glance, then not care what was wrong with him. Not care that he was limping and holding bleeding hands and scrapped up knees.

Just when he was about to crawl into the cupboard that he stayed in his arm was grabbed by a sweaty hand. He looked up through his bangs and saw a red faced Vernon. Harry knew what that expression meant. It meant he did something wrong and he was going to be punished.

"How dare you, you little brat!" Vernon screeched, spit flying out of his mouth. "Dudley said you took his toy soldiers!" Harry's mouth opened, like he was trying to form words. Nothing he could say would stop him from getting beaten, even if it was just Dudley accusing him of stealing something so small like toy soldiers. He closed his mouth in defeat, hanging his head. He felt himself being dragged down the stairs to the cold basement, his shirt being ripped off and then felt his body connect with the stone floor. He heard the familiar rustle of a belt being taken off. He prepared himself for the first whip, curling himself up into a ball and let the tears slip from his green eyes

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

Harry was thrown roughly onto the back porch, instinctively wrapping himself up into the fetal position. A shirt over twice his size was whipped at him.

"You stay out here tonight and think about what you did, freak," Vernon spat, slamming the door behind him.

More tears poured from his emerald eyes. It was just toy soldiers! He didn't even do it! Of course, Vernon didn't care, he just wanted a reason to hit him more. The cold air breezed over him, making him shiver. Harry slipped on the huge shirt over his tiny frame, wincing as the cloth touches his new open wounds that where scattered on his bony back.

He sat himself up and wiped his wet face with the shirt. He stood up, wobbling as he limped to the small outdoor love seat that was on the deck. He pulled himself onto the cool cushion and laying his head down. He curled up, pulling his arms into the shirt, trying to use his body heat to keep him warm against the cool Autumn air.

"**Why is there a child outside? Perhaps it is dead?" **Harry's eyes popped open at the foreign voice. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, which had found their way out of his shirt, looking around to find the person who had just spoken.

"**Stupid child! I am down here!" **His brow furrowed, he was not stupid! He looked down to see a black scaled snake resting beside a pit of flowers. Confused, Harry sat up and looked at the snake.

"**What a stupid child, sitting out in the cold, maybe there is something wrong with it?" **The snake was talking! And it was insulting him! How rude!

"**I am not stupid! I don't want to be out here!" **Harry said, crossing his arms **"How are you talking anyways! You're just a snake!"** The snake seemed surprised. It slithered closer to Harry.

"**A Speaker! I have never encountered a Speaker before. I apologize for insulting you earlier, Speaker," **Okay, now Harry was really confused, the snake was talking and _it _was confused?

"**You didn't answer me, how are you talking! You shouldn't even know English!" **The snake chuckled. Snakes could do that?

"**I am not talking in your language, you are talking in mine, Speaker. You are speaking Parseltongue, the language of the snakes," **He was speaking snake, or parsel-whatever?

"**How is that possible! I don't even know how to speak snake, how would I be doing right now?" **Harry asked. The snake laughed again

"**Child, Parseltongue isn't something you learn. You must be a descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin, it is the only way," **Who was Salazar Slytherin? Maybe this was all just a weird dream.

"**Who's that?" **Harry was sitting on the ground now, his bruised legs to his chest.

"**You do not know who Salazar Slytherin is! Why he is a very powerful wizard and a founder of Hogwarts, how do you not know about him? Well, he is dead but I'm sure someone would have taught you about him, being a Speaker and all," **A wizard? But magic isn't real. Right?

"**But wizards are just make belief! Magic doesn't exist," **Harry argued

"**Well then child tell me, how are you speaking to a snake right now? Don't you feel an odd tingle on your tongue? That's magic, your magic. Being related to Salazar Slytherin, you would have to be a wizard. Do you not live with with magical people?" **Harry shook his head. Is that why sometimes when he would get angry, dishes would explode? Or why his Uncle and Aunt always blamed him for the weird stuff that happened and now that the snake mentioned it his mouth did feel kind of odd.

"**How do you know all of this?" **Harry asked, questioning the snake.

"**My former master talked about it a lot, even though he wasn't a speaker. I think he was just lonely. I've seen him doing magic sometimes, did you want to try?" **Try magic? Harry couldn't think of anything being hurt or something like that, so, why not?

"**Okay, but I don't know how?"** Harry was feeling a little down now

"**My master said that really powerful wizards can do magic without a wand or a spell, they can do things by just thinking it. I can feel your magic child, why don't you try to make this pot levitate?" **The snake gestured to the flower pot beside them.

Just think. Okay, that sounded easier said then done, but whats the harm? Harry closed his eyes and reached out his hand to the pot, thinking the word 'levitate' over and over in his mind, repeating it like a chant. Harry felt something leaving his finger tips and shoot forward.

"**You did it child! I knew you would be powerful!" **The snake hissed. Harry opened his eyes. The pot was floating a few inches above the ground. The boys jaw fell open in amazement He was doing magic! He allowed the pot to hover gently down, letting it hit the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"**That felt great! I didn't know I could do that! Ever!" **Harry beamed with pride and happiness.

"**I've been wondering, why are you out here in the cold?"** The snake asked. Harry grew bitter and depressed.

"**My uncle threw me out here for being bad. I didn't even do it! I feel so helpless!" **New tears began to form in frustration. The snake hissed.

"**Do not let those fool push you around child and do not cry! Emotions are for the weak! You are capable of so many things! You must teach them that they are inferior to you! They do not have magic and should bow to your power! I can tell by your magic child, you are harbouring hate and angry. You're magic might have been Light once, but it is very Dark now, almost like a cloak surrounding you," **The snake was right! How dare they treat him like this! He wiped his tears. No more tears. No more fear. He would be strong. He didn't need emotions anymore.

"**Thank you so much for helping me, my names Harry, what's yours?"** Harry asked softly.

"**I am Kelisk, I will visit you later child, go and claim your victory to the non-magical beings who have been in command for to long," **Harry nodded, waving goodbye. The snake slithered off. Harry let a smile grace his features, he wouldn't be spending the night outside, he would be spending it in a warm bed. Harry used his magic to open the door. All he had to do is think of what he wanted and he got it. Magic was such a lovely thing.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

"Vernon, I want you to get the mail," Harry ordered, petting the snake that rested on his shoulders. Kelisk snickered as the fat man nodded and scampered to get what Harry had demanded. The woman was in the kitchen doing this dishes and the boy was cleaning the rooms of the house. A large crash was heard from the kitchen. The woman dropped a dish.

"Petunia, come here," Harry called, not moving from his seat. The skinny woman scrambled to obey her nephew. "What did you do?" Harry asked, he already knew what she did, he wanted to hear her say it though.

"I- I dropped one of the plates sir," She whimpered.

"What was the punishment that was given to me if I dropped a plate?"

"A-a cigarette burn sir," Harry looked down at her like she was nothing but an ant he was about to step on.

"And what's the punishment for dropping a plate for you?" She lowered her head

"A cigarette burn sir," Harry smiled sweetly

"Yes and this is the second plate dropped this week so that means you have to hold it for a minute, right?" She sniffed and nodded, grabbing the packet of smokes.

She lit one and hesitated, holding it right above her skin. Harry looked down at her through thick lashes, his emerald eyes practically glowing. She knew that if she didn't do it, he would, and it would be worse that way, it always was. She light pressed the cigarette to her bare arm, crying out quietly as it began to burn her skin. Harry tsk'd.

"You're not doing it right Aunt Petunia! Here, let me help you," He lifted a foot and pressed her hand down harder onto her skin making her scream.

"Now now, you can't be loud, the neighbour's might hear. Isn't that what you always told me?" He pressed harder, tears streamed down her face at the sensation of her skin burning away.

"See, isn't help nice? Am I a nice person?" She nodded through streams of wet tears that streaked her red face. He lifted his foot off her and she immediately recoiled from the smoke. "Now you can get back to the dishes," She nodded again and walked back to the kitchen. Harry looked and saw Vernon was holding the mail. His head had been down the entire time, not wanting to see if wife in such a state.

"Oh, very good Vernon, here, I'll take those from you now," Harry grabbed the paper and roughly pulled Vernon down to his knees by his collar. He gently patted his head, signally he was pleased with Vernon.

Kelisk always enjoyed watching his Master hand out punishments like free candy. He was always so condescending and happy. His Master wasn't always like this though, he never used to punish them or make the do everything for him. Kelisk assumed this was because his Master was getting a better control over his dark magic.

The Dark Arts where always so seductive, even to light wizards and witches. Being dark from all his hate, Harry was very susceptible to dark urges. As his power grew, so did his hunger for the use of Dark Magic. Harry usually only used dark magic for torture purposes when he was either bored or very displeased. Most of the time he let his relatives punish themselves in front of him. Kelisk asked him why once and Harry said it was because he enjoyed watching them do what they did to him to themselves.

His Master was heartless, just like a sociopath. No, his Master was a sociopath. He never felt guilty or bad for doing the things he did. The only emotions he expressed where some positive emotions like excitement, nothing like love or anything like that. As far as Kelisk knew, the only person his Master cared for was him. He had just stopped caring about who he hurt and how bad.

The odd thing is, is that his Master was only 11 years old. A very cruel, heartless and cold 11 year old. Normally that would worry people, but being a snake, it didn't bother Kelisk. Whenever they went out in public his Master would be very charming and sweet, making it look as if he was just a kind, fun loving boy with a big heart. Kelisk was knocked out of his thoughts as the wonderful sound of his master chuckling.

"Looks like we're going on a trip Kelisk and you know I just love meeting new people. This is going to be more fun then I've had in ages," Harry said, waving a letter in front of the snake's face with a grin spread across his features. A letter from Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

**I really enjoyed writing this for some reason, more then I normally do writing. Le gasp! Maybe I'm evil o.o**

**Anyways how'd cha like it? Tell me in a review! Cause you know, reviews are better then favourites and alerts. Not that I wouldn't appreciate faves or alerts! ( o.o)**


	2. Stupid Children and Sorting

**Look how fast I updated! Just one day! Dayuuum gurl I work this keyboard! On a side note I wouldn't get my hopes up for another speedy update, just saying.**

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, or alerted my story! I was so happy to see so many emails when I woke up!**

**Also someone was wondering what kind of snake Kelisk is so I asked them and they suggested the Black Mamba so thats why we're going with! Did you know it's one the most poisonous snake in the world? Cool right! Leave it to Harry to get that kind of snake! Oh yeah and just for anyone who didn't notice, Kelisk is a boy.**

**I forgot to mention last chapter that I won't be doing accents in my writing because I suck so much at them, so if that why in case you're wondering why some people don't have accents.**

**Once again I apologize for any mistakes, this isn't beta'd.**

**CHAPTER STATS**

**Chapter Two**

**Title: Stupid Children and Sorting**

**Length: 5345 words, 10 pages**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Child!Harry, Ron and Hermione Bashing.**

Chapter Two

Harry looked up at the man with a huge smile that seemed so real. Not that it was, no, Harry didn't smile at people for no reason. He was smiling because he wanted the half giant to think he was a cute average little boy with a heart of gold. Harry gave a small wave.

"Hi! I'm Harry Potter! You're the man thats taking me shopping for school stuff right?" He asked with fake excitement. The man smiled down at him.

"You bet I am, names Hagrid, you have what you wanna take?" He asked, looking around for some sort of suit case. Harry nodded, grin still pasted on his face. "Well whadda ya' takin?" Harry blinked.

"Oh, just my pet snake. His name is Kelisk! Say hi Kelisk!" Harry's 'pet' hissed in greeting. Hagrid looked down at the boy warily.

"Is it poisonous?" Harry shuffled his feet.

"Yeah," He whispered "But! He won't hurt anyone! I promise! He never even hurt me the first time we meet! Please you have to let him stay! I don't know anyone at school and I don't wanna be all alone..." Harry sniffled, allowing his emerald eyes to began brewing tears that threatened to work their way down his face.

Harry looked up at Hagrid. He would say yes, they always did. The half giant was busy weighing the pros and cons in his head but Harry knew that didn't matter, Hagrid just needed a little push in the right direction. Harry brought a little bawled fist to his eye and rubbed cutely.

"Guess you can't come boy, I'll take you back to your cage then," Harry was just about to turn around when Hagrid shouted something.

"Okay! You can keep em'. But one hurt child and its going!" Harry beamed at him, running over and hugging his large belly. He smirked into Hagrid's form. A few tears and a tiny little sob story had people eating out of your hand. Harry would be able to use Hagrid for quite sometime to get what he wanted. Harry backed off from the man, forming his smirk into a happy grin.

"You sure then?" Hagrid asked, Harry bobbed his head again. Hagrid looked through the open door again. "Wheres ya' relatives?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh! They're getting ready for work and stuff! As Uncle says 'gotta keep food on the table!'," Harry rolled his eyes in his mind. Yeah right, his Uncle would never say something so jolly. The fat bastard.

"You wanna say goodbye first?" Harry nodded, taking off up the stairs. He whipped open the door his relatives where cowering in. He gave an innocent smile, walking towards them, watching them shake with fear.

"Now now everyone, be good while Harry's gone and remember, tell anyone about what happens in this house and I'll make sure you never walk out of this house again.** Isn't that right Kelisk?**" Harry stroked his snake as he said the last bit in Parseltongue, showing the form of punishment was a deadly snake bite. All of them squeezed their eyes shut at the sound of Harry hissing out words they didn't understand, they hated Parseltongue. It really did scare them, Harry would sound just like the snake he was.

Harry would never actually kill his relatives. It would cause to much commotion and stir to much trouble. He just wanted his good little slaves to be scared enough to follow his rules, so by using the death card he could make them do anything.

The fools actually believed he would kill them. If they thought about it they would figure out that they were more useful alive then dead. Not that Harry wouldn't kill them if he had too. No, he really wanted to kill them sometimes. The dark haired boy wanted to feel the rush of taking someones life away, having them plead with you before you snatched it all away. Why? It was simple. Harry loved to be in control. After 8 years of being punished around and order, he finally wanted to be the one demanded simple things he could do for himself. He wanted to be the one dealing out punishments at the smallest of screw ups. Control was good; control meant power and power is what Harry really wanted.

He gave a cheery wave and gave his Aunt a peck on the cheek. "Bye bye!" He shouted loud enough for Hagrid to hear. He skipped down the stairs and out the door, following Hagrid.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I gazed around at all the witches and wizards walking by. We were in Diagon Alley and I couldn't possibly count how many shops Hagrid and I quickly bustled by. Hagrid had taken me into a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Everyone seemed to enamoured with me after they found out I was _the_ Harry Potter. Hell, I didn't even know what it meant to be Harry Potter and people were already asking me questions. Hagrid quickly explained why I was so important. Bloody fools, I was how old? How was I supposed to know anything about that night?

Apparently,I killed the Dark Lord himself when I was a baby. How? The Dark Lord threw the killing curse at me and it rebounded with my mothers _love _only leaving a lightening bolt scar as a reminder. Or, at least something like that. The thought of an infant killing a Lord was enough to make me want to laugh. I'm sure thats exactly what happened. I don't know what could have happened that night but I doubt that the Dark bloody Lord Voldemort is dead. These people so desperately wanted blissful ignorance. I wonder how many people have actually convinced themselves a mere infant had destroyed him.

Everyone called Voldemort "You-Know-Who" or "He Who Must Not Be Named". Was he that terrible? That frightening that they won't even say his bloody name? It's not like he was going to pop up if you say his name. I mean don't they all think he's dead? How foolish, being afraid of saying a _dead _mans name.

"So, whadda wanna get first?" I heard Hagrid asked. Does it look like I care? Okay well it does, but I don't. Smiling to everyone was starting to hurt my cheeks. What makes him think I know what to get anyways? This is my first time around magical people let alone knowing about a Magic School. Honestly, what an over sized oaf.

"Umm, I'm not sure, why don't you pick?" The sweetness in my voice was making my brain melt. Hagrid smiled back at me. At least he still thinks I'm a kindhearted boy. It was laughable how easy people where to trick with a simple smile and a cute voice. I slipped my hand into his large one, which was _very _clammy and sweaty.

I looked up at him. "I don't wanna get lost" I whispered. Kelisk laughed. Why that little snake! He was laughing at my performance! He knows I hate acting like this, yet he mocks me anyways. I couldn't very well yell at him, he told me that Parseltongue was a dark ability and that if I want people to see me as the perfect little light child that I shouldn't reveal myself.

Before I knew it Hagrid was pulling me into a small shop that seemed to be filled to the brim with long narrow neatly stacked boxes. A man was quickly at our side, giving a smile I didn't particularly care for.

"Hello Hagrid, and Hello to you," The man looked down at me "Whats your name?" Like I wanted to tell you, coot. I shuffled myself behind Hagrid's large form, peering out from behind his arm.

"This is Harry Potter," Hagrid said with a little more pride then he should have. Why was he acting like the most important man in the world? 'Oh look at me, I'm taking Harry Potter school shopping'. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh! What a surprise! I was waiting for the day I would have Harry Potter purchase a wand from me!Well, lets see what I can produce," The man disappeared to the back of the store.

"That's Garrick Ollivander, he runs this shop. Been makin' wands since 382 B.C ya' know," Hagrid said, looking down at me. I hated being short. I hate it when people look down at me like I'm inferior to them. I could kill him right now and his pea of a brain wouldn't even register that he was being attacked. But he doesn't know that and he doesn't need too.

Ollivander returned with one of the boxes in his hands. He took out the wand and thrust it into my hands. Not only do I not need a wand, I don't want one. I've been performing wandless magic since I was 8, not to mention wordless.

"12" ebony wood, unicorn hair," I just stood dumbly for a second "Well go ahead child, give it a flick," He urged. As instructed I flicked my wrist. Boxes from the wall immediately came crashing down in a heap. The old man quickly snatched it out of my hands

I hated the feeling of a wand already. All wands seemed like to me was a buffer between me and what I wanted to do. It made me feel more out of control with my magic, like it was a lock on my power.

"Not that one," he mumbled, and began look at the boxes on the wall. He pulled one out and, again, gave me a wand.

"10" blackthorn, dragon heartstring," I did the same as before but this time a jar on his desk exploded. I quickly set down the wand as if I was panicked. Ollivander grabbed it and darted back to the end of the room and grasped another box with his fingers. Once more I was given another wand.

"11", Holly, phoenix feather" He seemed more interested in this one then the others wands I was given before. Flicking my hand up, I expected the bloody ceiling to come crashing down but something more unexpected happened. Black, silver and green transparent snakes flew out of my wand, hissing loudly before fading away. I blinked a few times like Hagrid was. That was interesting. Ollivander seemed to think so too, tapping his bony fingers on his chin.

"Curious... very curious," He murmured

"What's curious?" I asked, watching his eyes gaze over the wand that seemed to work for me.

""I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." My brow furrowed. Did he mean to tell me that Voldemort has the a phoenix feather in his wand that came from the same bird? Just as I was opening my mouth to 'ask' what he meant but Hagrid grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the shop while tossing a bag of money at Ollivander.

"Bye Ollivander!" He called. Hagrid quickly led me away form the shop and to another. This shop sold books apparently. I didn't get a good look at the sign as Hagrid had already pulled me inside. Books lined the wall.

"Okay Harry, I'm going to grab ya' books, you just wait here, don't go running off okay?" What did I look like, a 6 year old? Why would I leave my only guides side when I have no idea where I'm going? Oh yeah, I'm 11, and 11 year old's are supposed to be stupid.

The thing I'm not looking forward too the most about this trip is getting robes. Hagrid said that I need to be fitted for them or something. I hope I don't have to take any of my clothes off, I didn't want people seeing my scars and asking questions.

I watched as Hagrid toddled away from me, looking through book shelves. I might as well look around. I haven't had a chance to read a magical book before. Sure I made my relatives take me shopping more than once but I haven't read anything about real magic.

I quickly found myself in the books about Dark Arts. While none of these books taught you dark spells, they did teach you about the history of the arts. I saw titles such as 'Greatest Dark Wizards' and 'Everything You'll Need To Know About The Dark Arts'. One book that piqued my interest was the one on Salazar Slytherin. After all I was a distant relative of him why wouldn't it seem intriguing?

Just before I was about to pick it up I felt a body connect with mine, sending me to the ground. I really curse my small stature, even if I was only 11. I opened my eyes to see a boy falling on me. I crammed my eyes shut, waiting for impact. I hesitantly opened one eye, not ready to be face to face with the other person. His icy blue-grey eyes stared at me in shock. He scrambled to gather himself, quickly standing up and dusting off his robes. Luckily, Kelisk didn't end up on the floor, but still on my shoulders.

"What where your going next time," He accused. How rude! He ran into me, the unintelligent little git! Kelisk hissed loudly at the boy in anger. He didn't seem to take mind of the poisonous angry snake resting on the my shoulders.

"I would like to point out you ran into me," His eyes narrowed at me.

"You should have moved," His eyes trailed over my attire "Like the good little mudblood you must be. Half blood at the least. With those clothes there's no way you're a pure blood," he scoffed. I have half the nerve to punch him in his pretty little smug face. Before I could get my mouth opened I heard a voice bellowing through the store.

"Harry! Harry!" I watched as Hagrid walked over to me and the boy. "Harry! There you are!" Almost right behind Hagrid was like an adult sized version of the idiotic boy who had ran into me. Seems the adult version comes with a cane. My eyes wondered over the silver snake head on top of the black cane. Adult version has good taste.

"Whadda doin' on the ground Harry?" Hagrid asked. Well obviously I wanted to inspect the ground for the authenticity of the wood flooring, I was thinking of buying it. What a buffoon, I was pushed for gods sake.

"I- a boy just accidentally ran into me, nothing bad. I was just about to apologize for not watching around me," I put on a sweet smile. Saying that almost killed me, I swear. I looked at the other child. My smile might have read acceptance but my eyes screamed murder. Not that that mental giant could tell.

Hagrid sent the other man a glare. So they don't like each other eh? The man just stared impassively down at me. He seemed to have taken a keen interest in my forehead, or more specifically, my scar.

"Harry hmm?" The man questioned. He held out a gloved hand to pull me up. Warily, I accepted it, letting him pull me up gracefully. "I would like to apologize on behalf of my son, Draco, who would also like to apologize. Draco say you're sorry to _Harry Potter_, oh, and of course his lovely snake," Draco's father stressed my name. Draco also seemed to catch into it, his eyes widening. The man stroked underneath Kelisk's chin lightly.

"I'm very sorry Harry and Harry's snake, perhaps we could become friends?" Draco held out his hand to be shaken. I clasped my hand into his, giving a friendly shake. His father also shook my hand.

"Good Draco. My name is Lucius Malfoy, but please, call me Lucius," He said, staring down at me. What is this? Stare down at Harry Potter day? Lucius let his gaze linger on my forehead again before turning his attention back to his son.

"Let's go son. It was good meeting you Mr. Potter. I hope you and my son can become good friends," The blond man looked at Hagrid once more, spitting out his name in leaving. Hagrid mumbled a 'let's go' before dragging me out of the shop as well, my new books tucked away in a bag.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I push my luggage roughly down the stone path, the cart jerking as the wheels hit bumps. Hagrid had dropped me off and told me to go to 'platform 9 3/4'. Well Hagrid you could have showed me this supposed platform. I wander down the numbered platforms. I hadn't bothered to ask the muggles for guidance, knowing I would only get odd looks and snide remarks about 'childish pranksters'.

I had reached platform nine and just beyond was platform ten. Now what? I didn't see anything that vaguely indicated that there was a platform between nine and ten. Except that kid who just ran threw the bloody wall. Okay, that was a good enough presentation of this mysterious platform.

My eyes followed another child running through the wall, vanishing to god knows where. It was a red haired boy. I looked at a woman fixing her child's robes, telling him about things mothers talk about. At least that's what I assumed she was talking about, I didn't have a mother to worry about me.

"**All you have to do is run through the wall like the other children did. It won't hurt so don't worry you'll be fine,"** Kelisk said off handily. Sometimes he knew me better then I did, I wasn't even aware I was slightly worried about what was going to happen when I ran through the wall.

I lined myself up behind the last red haired kid and his mother. He whined about how gushy she was being. I know I should feel like I want to belong, and how much I want a mother but I don't feel anything. I haven't felt sadness in over 3 years.

The two disappeared into the wall. I realized it was my time to go. Well, I might as well get this over with. I darted head on into the wall, not even closing my eyes when it felt like I was going to connect with solid rock.

I appeared on the other side to see wizards and witches alike all scrambling to get their children onto the trains. Kissing and hugging them goodbye, some even crying. I never understood why someone would cry because they wouldn't be seeing their child for a couple months until winter break. A mothers love was an over exaggeration. I snorted quietly. That's rich coming from me, someone who was supposedly saved by my mothers love. I never got that thought. Why did she love me? I was just an infant that kept her up at night with crying. I mean would I love someone if I had to clean up their shit all day? I don't love anyone though, so I guess I wouldn't understand. I looked over at Kelisk. Do I love Kelisk? Maybe cared for? I don't understand emotions anymore, I just know if I play them right I get what I want.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I rested by head on one of my free hands, the other being occupied with a rather dull book Hagrid had picked up for me. Maybe I would have liked it if I was actually was how I acted. It was called 'The Boy Wizard Wonder and His Pet Owl'. Really though it was garbage. So far, the kid in the book has yelled at someone for cutting him off while he was walking past and everyone quickly came to his aid. What kind of bull shit is that? He's also cried a total of 3 times in the first ten pages. Something about his mother? I'm not sure, I'm mostly just skimming out of sheer boredom.

The door caught my attention as it was flung open, revealing the red haired child from the station. He just started at me for a moment, looking unsure of what to say or do. Well he could start by saying Hello. The boy just stood there, confused whether he should look at me or Kelisk. Looks like I have to take the wheel. I waved my small hand, letting a smile show.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked kindly. That made him give a hesitant smile.

"Umm, yeah all the other places where taken, could I sit here?" He stammered, eyes still on my snake. A smile was the last thing I wanted to put onto my face. I was hoping to get this compartment to myself. I really did hate loud company and I'm guessing this boy will just babble on about one thing or another.

"Sure, have a seat," A returned to my book, just wishing that he's smart enough to pick up on the social cue indicating that _I don't want to talk to him_.

Apparently he did because he was just staring at me. This has been going on for about 3 minutes now, the whole staring thing, his attention darted between me and Kelisk. He looked like he wanted to say something. Maybe if I ignore him long enough he'll just go away.

"Your a boy right? Cause' you're really pretty," He blurted, his face scarlet red. I blinked. Did he really just ask my gender and call me pretty? What kind of boy asks another if they're pretty, even if they think there's a possibility they're a girl? Kelisk hissed out a laugh. Bloody snake.

"Uh, yeah, I'm a boy and thanks," I mumbled an 'I guess' underneath my breath. He was still staring! What the bloody hell did he want!

"Are you Harry Potter?" He asked, his eyes darted around my forehead, probably looking for the rest of the scar the peered out from behind my bangs. I gave a small nod.

"Can I see your scar?" He asked excitedly. I slammed by book shut and looked him dead in the eye. Why was everyone so obsessed with Harry Potter! It was infuriating!

"No, but you can leave now and not speak to me again," The red head seemed shocked at my sudden change in attitude. He just froze on the spot. "Now," I ordered darkly. He hurriedly stood up and dashed out of the room, nearly tripping over himself in the process.

A dead silence fell over myself, I just want to drowned in it, I love silence. Not that I mind Kelisk talking to me but he appreciates the quiet just as much as myself. I slowly stroked him, looking out the window at the lush greenery and beautiful crystal clear lake we passed by. The moon was peeping out from behind a hill, casting a glow over the scenery. It looked so... peaceful.

Without warning the door was whipped open again. There goes the peace we had going for once. I almost sighed at the thought of being interrupted again. I looked up at the person who was going to face the real me, not that cheery idiot everyone thought I was. It was that Draco boy from the book store. Great.

"What?" I hissed. I noticed a few people behind him. 3 other boys and a girl.

"Oh, hello Harry, mind if we join you?" Draco asked with confidence. He walked in and took a seat, as if he knew I would say yes. If friends quickly took the remaining seats around me.

"Yes, I do mind, get out," I said, glaring sharpy at the other boy. Two of the larger boys just stood there, looking for somewhere to sit. Draco took note of their struggles.

"Oh, sorry Crab, Goyle, looks like there's no where else to sit," He promptly shut the door on them. The other boy was seated beside me and the girl by Draco.

"Didn't I say I didn't want you here?" I asked, looking Draco dead in the eyes. He gave a smirk, crossing his legs and resting his head in his hand.

"My father says he wants me to get to know you, thats what I intend to do. I don't like disappointed my father you know," I pulled out that incredibly boring book from before and began reading it. All I want is to distract myself from the arrogant boy in front of me. Did he really think I would want to be friends with him? I could care less what his pompous father asked of him.

"Lovely snake, whats its name?" The girl asked. Kelisk hissed at her for being referred to as an object.

"_His _name is Kelisk," I made sure she didn't make the mistake of calling my loyal friend an 'it' again. She blanched slightly at the hisses Kelisk threw at her.

"Oh, I should introduce my friends shouldn't I?" I really don't care though "This girl is Pansy Parkinson, and the boy beside you is Blaise Zabini," I didn't even nod. Maybe he'll just shut up and leave. Pansy spoke up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Draco! Why would you introduce me as 'friend'? I thought I was your girlfriend!" She huffed.

"I never said that!" Draco argued. They began hissing back and forth between each other. This was just so annoying! I hate all the commotion that children bring. Just when I was about to yell at them Blaise set his hand on my arm.

"They're always like this, sorry about that," The dark skinned boy spoke quietly to me, like he was sensing my discomfort and annoyance. He took a look at the book I was reading.

"You don't seem the type to read childish books like that, here, try this one," He reached into the bag he was carrying, pulling out a simple black book.

"I've read this one enough times, so you can have it. It's about the Dark Arts though so if you don't like that I can just take it back," He put the book onto my lap and turned back towards his friends, watching the two bicker. This boy, he seems like he would make a good ally. Well maybe not ally, more like... minion. I opened the book and began reading the first page, slipping into the book, the other voices only becoming background noise in my head.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

The large group of blathering children that had been on the train surrounded me. We had just arrived at the castle, having taken boats across the lake just outside the school. I had a headache already from all the constant noise I've been putting up with for the past few hours. I had only gotten a chapter into the book Blaise had given me before Draco started bugging me again. Not only that but I had to ride in a boat with a know it all mudblood and that annoying red head that was still pretty scared of me.

The girl went on and on about the school and what not, trying to show how 'intelligent' she was. Her bloody rats nest of hair kept flying into my face the entire journey. She really needed to keep her hair down so I though I'd help. When he got out of the boats I 'accidentally' crashed into her, sending her into the water. A small apology and a sad face and I was free of any trouble. She didn't seem to believe me though because she keeps sending me icy glare after glare.

The first years, which sadly included me, had stopped. The woman began going over some things about the school. I wasn't listening, she didn't seem to notice either. From what I heard her name was professor McGonagall and she was the transfiguration teacher and head of the Gryffindor house. I had researched a little bit on the houses. I wasn't intending to get points for my house because it really wasn't my goal, and besides, why would I want that title? So I can say that my house had their noses farthest up the teaches arses?

"-allow you to have that snake here?" I only caught the last of her sentence, but being the only child with a snake resting on my shoulder I assumed she was talking to me. I looked up at her with adorable green eyes.

"Yes Professor, Hagrid had talked to me before about the precautions and stuff so he said I could keep him," She looked over Kelisk once more before turning away, telling us to follow her.

We were led into a large room that held long tables with students seated at them. The teachers table was placed at the far end of the room. McGonagall took us all the way to the front. A hat was placed onto a chair only to have it... sing? This was just bizarre. The old dusty looking hat was singing a jingle to us. Please make it stop, it was a terrible song. I hadn't bothered to listen in long enough to find out the lyrics but quickly a name was called out.

"Abbot, Hannah," A small girl stepped forward, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Oh, I must have missed a lot. This is the sorting hat then and we were beginning the sorting ceremony. I heard the girl in the boat talking about it. The hat was silent for a second before calling out

"Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table clapped at their new addition. Before I knew it I heard my name being called.

"Potter, Harry," I walked up with confidence and a big smile set onto my face, as if I was excited to have that disgusting hat put on my head. I really need to stop spacing out or I could have missed my name being called. The closer I got to the hat the dingier it looked. When was the last time it had been cleaned? What? Ten years ago? The hat was placed onto my ebony black locks. I heard a voice 'hmm' in my head.

"_Oh, what do we have here! Harry Potter hmm?" _The hat was bloody talking in my head. My god I just want this thing off my head.

"_You feel very dark Mr. Potter, and clever, like a Slytherin. But you have a thirst for knowledge like a Ravenclaw. I would never send you into Hufflepuff though, no, thats like sending a hungry loin on a wounded zebra. Not that you would do well in Gryffindor, you're not brave, you just don't care what happens to you. You don't fear death. So the question is, Ravenclaw? Or Slytherin?" _The hat began to think again. I was started to get impatient and how long this was taking. It began to dig deeper into my brain.

"_You've been dabbling in the dark arts haven't you! Oh does the Light's little Saviour have a hunger for power? Well I'll tell you, you have great potential. I haven't felt someone this powerful and dark since You-Know-Who. I think this means you'll be put in," _

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

The room went silent. The cheery boy who defeated the Dark Lord himself has been put into the dark house. The Light's Saviour was put into Slytherin.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

**I know that was kind of a dull way to leave off but I wanted to finish this chapter, it was getting kind of lengthy in my opinion. **

**Did you like it when Harry told the story? I though I would do it like that just to try it out. I'm not sure how much is going to be in his POV but if the majority of you guys don't like it I can stop.**

**I couldn't remember if Hagrid had taken Harry to Gringotts so just assume Hagrid had already gotten the money before hand. There was something else I couldn't remember but I've forgotten now so w/e. **

**Did you like it? Leave a review? Didn't like it? Leave a review! Want something to happen! Leave a review! Everything can be solved by just leaving one review for the simple price of $000.00! Not only that, but you can favourite and alert for the same price! No money added! To add to this amazing deal your shipping is absolutely free! Leave your review rigth now and make an author happy today!**


	3. Getting In Trouble Already?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update! Yeah already! I was shocked too!**

**So I'm not to pleased with this chapter but meh, whats a girl supposed do. ****Except re-write it my subconscious says, but what does it know right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! HAPPY AUTHOR IS HAPPY**

**Oh noes! School starts tomorrow! I'm going to have to bitch out student services though cause I was put in the wrong class for two of my classes. Well, knowing me it won't be 'bitch out' it'll be. "excuse me? I need to change a couple of my classes" In the quietest voice possible -.-**

**My apologies for any mistakes and such! Still no beta! I probably won't get one though so w/e.  
**

**CHAPTER STATS**

**Chapter 3**

**Title: Getting In Trouble Already?**

**Length: 4471 words, 8 pages.**

**Pairings: None(maybe if you squint really hard you'll see something)**

**Warnings: Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Child!Harry**

Chapter Three

"_Slytherin!" The hat shouted. _

_The room went silent. The cheery boy who defeated the Dark Lord himself has been put into the dark house. The Light's Saviour was put into Slytherin._

The older Slytherins finally began clapping for their new first year. The rest of the table quickly joined in, not wanting to displease the older students of their house. Harry walked towards the table seeming happy as ever, taking a seat by his fellow year. He watched the rest of the ceremony with his phony fascination.

Dumbledore prided himself for being keen and observant so when he picked something up from Harry Potter he grew a little suspicious. To anyone else he just seemed like a kid that was just happy to be alive. The old man watched as Harry petted his snake. It was a Black Mamba, he was sure it was. Those are extremely poisonous, one of the professors must have gone over it with him though so the snake wasn't something to worry about.

No, what Dumbledore was worried about was the boy himself. Something just seemed off, something just tore at his senses, saying that the boy should be thrown out of Hogwarts and never let back in. The Headmaster had only had this feeling one other time in his life. When he met Tom Riddle. His brain was screaming at him to leave and never look back that day, but his heart said to give Tom a chance. That was one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

But, this was Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Light, surely he was just being paranoid. That's it, paranoia, thats all it was. Maybe it was just because he knew that Harry was destined to be very powerful. Strange though, he couldn't feel any light magic radiating from the boy like he thought he would, he didn't feel anything much at all akin to light. It scared him. Dumbledore had to admit that this small happy 11 year old boy scared him.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I sat up in my bed reading the book Blaise had given me. He too had ended up in Slytherin, not that I'm surprised. Draco and Pansy too, but once again, no surprises there. I had put up a silencing charm around the closed curtains on the bed so I wouldn't hear my fellow Slytherins being so obnoxious like children where.

Silencing charm... well thats what Kelisk called it when he asked me if I wanted to put one up. I didn't actually know the names of spells, I just thought of what I wanted so it felt a bit foreign letting the words slip from my mouth. Kelisk said that most magic is done in some form of Latin, if not all, but I could try English if I wanted. It seemed to work perfectly fine, considering I couldn't hear anyone after I had put it up.

"**What are you reading anyways?" **Kelisk asked, peering over the edge of the book.

"**It's called 'How The Dark Came To Be'. Blaise gave it to me on the train, you would have known that if you would focus for two minutes,"** He shot me a glare, though it was more playful than anything. I looked at Kelisk's midnight black scales.

"**Kelisk, you're a Black Mamba right?"** I asked. I got a few nods in response **"Well then why aren't you white or grey? I thought your species was called the Black Mamba because of its mouth, not its scales," **Kelisk stared at me for a minute.

"**I'm special,"** Was the answer I got. I rolled my green eyes at him as he curled himself into my lap. He does that every time I sit with my legs crossed. I asked him why once, he said its because he likes the body heat because it reminds him of home.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

"So finally, Harry Potter has entered the equation hmm?"

"Yes, my lord he has. He looks very happy all the time, but somethings just not right. It feels like he's different somehow then the other children, almost like he's darker,"

"That might be a cause for alarm. I acted much like that as a child to fool others. Be on your guard and don't let him out of your site. I don't want things getting out of hand. Harry Potter will not mess with our plans, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord,"

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I awoke with a quiet yawn. I had set a mental alarm clock with my magic, it was just so handy why wouldn't I? I slowly shifted myself off the bed as to not wake up Kelisk, who slept by my feet much like a dog. I snickered to myself, he hated it when I called him a dog. It was about 6:45, allowing myself a ton of time to get ready.

I got out of bed and closed the curtains. Kelisk will probably be up by the time I'm done getting ready so I can take him down so breakfast with me. Everyone was still fast asleep. I let a small grin slip on my face. Draco's curtain wasn't pulled back all the way, showing his face and a small portion of his body. It was funny watching him drool into his pillow and grip his classic brown teddy bear. Now I have some blackmail on the little git.

Well enough of this staling, I need a shower before everyone else decides they need one too. I quickly grabbed my clothes and left.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I stared at myself on the mirror, my glasses on the sink in front of me. I remembered what the red haired kid had said to me on the train. The boy had called me pretty. My eyes glazed over my high cheek bones and delicately curved nose. My lips where, I hate to admit it, very and feminine, having petal pink hue. My skin was always very pale, like porcelain but soft and touchable. My most prominent feature was my eyes though, standing out with a bright vibrant emerald green shine, my mounds black eyelashes framing them heavily.

I overheard some students commenting on how my eyes looked to be Avada Kedavra green while we were eating last night. My messy pitch black hair was terrible to keep down though. I would know, I have to battle it every morning, a fight it almost always one. I seemed to have very aristocratic features. I _may_ look a _little_ delicate and cute like a child but I was _not_ pretty. The boy probably needs glasses himself. I put my own spectacles on and walked out.

I saw that everyone was just getting up. Finally, lazy bastards, I didn't feel like having them question why the nice little Potter boy didn't wake them up in time for classes. I threw open my curtains. Kelisk hissed at the rude awakening as I picked him up. He slithered up my shoulders and nuzzled gently into my neck. He always did that when he first woke up, not sure why because every time I ask he just hisses at me. Draco looked at me with bleary eyes.

"When did you get up?" He asked hazily.

"6:45," I answered, grabbing my book bag which I had packed with my things the night before. I carefully slipped it under Kelisk who lifted himself so I could put the strap on my shoulder better.

"That was almost an hour ago! Why'd you get up that early?" He looked more awake after checking the time.

"I wanted to," I shrugged and took off to the common rooms. Nobody was up except Blaise. That's odd, I guess I didn't hear him get up. He looked at me over a book.

"Good morning Harry, sleep well?" I nodded. The dark boy stood up. "Mind if I join you for breakfast?" I shook my head, not really caring much for words this early in the morning, no matter how awake I was. We left the common room and I noticed something peculiar about Blaise. His walking was completely silent, I didn't hear a single foot go down except for mine the entire walk to the Great Hall.

I sat down at the Slytherin table, Blaise taking the seat across from me. I began take food, noticing all the other boy took was half a bagel. I raised an eyebrow. Blaise was a tall and still growing boy, he was also a good weight for his age, not over or under so why did he only have half a bagel?

"You know their not going to care if you eat the food right?" I said, gesturing to the platters of food that where laid around the table.

"I know, I'm just not hungry," He answered, taking small bites out of his food. I wouldn't push it, if he didn't want to eat, so be it, its not like I cared about him, I was merely curious about why a boy of his stature was eating so little.

We ate in silence for a bit before Draco and his little minions came striding in, seating themselves around us. The two fat ones immediately began filling their plates with toast, eggs, ham, anything they could get their little pudgy hands on without moving from their seats.

"How come you guys left without us?" Draco asked before nibbling lightly on a piece of buttered toast. I shrugged at him for the second time today, not caring to give him an answer. Blaise said something about being hungry. Yeah I could tell by the way you packed your plate full of food. With over a minute of silent Pansy opened her mouth.

"So what class do you guys have first?" She wondered "I have Transfiguration,"

"I have Herbology, but after that I have Potions!" Draco said, seeming excited for Potions. Crabbe and Goyle were to busy stuffing their faces to answer. Slobs.

"Isn't your god father teaching that class?" Pansy asked, Draco smirked.

"That's right, I bet he's going to be the best Professor ever," Draco said triumphantly. I heard Blaise mumble that he also had Herbology. Everyone, who wasn't trying to kill themselves with food, turned to me, waiting for my answer. It was sadly Herbology, meaning Draco was probably going to try to sit next to me.

"Herbology," I answered quietly then turned by attention to my food. I heard Kelisk snicker.

"**You poor soul, you have a class with that misfit brat. Use this to your advantage! Make him suffer!" **I rolled my eyes while looking at my food. Every since Draco had ran into us all Kelisk has been talking about is how we can 'take down the evil brat'. I think he was even mumbling it in his sleep, yeah snakes sleep talk. I looked up to see everyone staring at Kelisk. I guess the hissing got their attention. Kelisk noticed too, hissing again. Everyone quickly began eating again.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

Draco abruptly stood up when the bell rang. He grabbed his things and left, assuming he would just all follow like loyal dogs. Arrogant little git. But just like Draco expected, everyone but me and Blaise stood up and hurried to catch up to him. I looked at Blaise to see what he would do, wait with me or go to Draco. I internally smirked when he stayed put. I think this is my dog now Draco. I already had Blaise wrapped around my finger and we hadn't even gotten to our first class.

"Do you wanna go to the library?" He asked, standing up as I did. I raised a dark eyebrow.

"You want to skip our first class, on the first day of classes," I confirmed. He nodded. "Okay, lets go," I said walking out of the Great Hall, Blaise trailing obediently behind me. I suppose I could just think of an excuse if we got into trouble, I always did.

We had reached the library without trouble. When we got to the door he opened it for me, letting me go in first. I smiled at him on my way by. We went straight behind a book shelf, out of sight from anyone you would get us in trouble.

"Restricted section?" He offered quietly. I bobbed my head, leading the way to the sign that read "Restricted Section'. I looked around the area. I didn't see anyone around, no little magical cameras or anything like that. I couldn't sense a barrier that would detect us. So they had a Restricted Section that didn't restrict you from entering. Brilliant. I hesitantly took a step forward, waiting for something to happen, like an alarm or something. Nope, nothing. I walked farther in, still nothing. Well okay then! My feet took me straight to the dark books that I began to look over. Blaise immediately followed suit beside me.

After a few minutes of looking I spotted a book that I was surprised to see sitting on these shelves, a book on how to do complex advanced dark magic. I took it off the shelf and looked it over. I wanted this book so badly, but I knew if I tried to take it without it registering that it had been signed out an alarm would probably sound. I looked at Blaise who was skimming through a book.

"Hey Blaise? You think you could do me a favour?" I whispered. Blaise shut the book and turned to me.

"Yeah anything Harry," I smiled, handing him the book.

"I want this book but I can't get it through outside without the alarms going off. I want you to take it, put it into your bag and walk out, I'll handle the rest," He gave me a raised brow but didn't question me. He stuffed it into his bag as I had said and walked towards the exit. He looked at least like a second year, he could get off saying he had a spare or something, I couldn't, I was too small. Blaise couldn't very well sign out a restricted book for me either, and a Dark Arts one at that.

I thought of the book cover becoming a simple second year Transfiguration textbook. Before Blaise stepped out. Just like I thought, a quiet beeping sound erupted into the room. Blaise stopped right when he was through the door, letting a confused look slip onto his face. The librarian was over to him in a matter of seconds, spitting something at him. I couldn't hear there conversation but I saw her grab his bag and shove her hand inside, pulling out any books inside. I saw the book I transfigured come out last. I smirked as Blaise's face flashed shock for as little as a second before returning to annoyance. I heard him say something as she shoved his bag back at him, jutting her thumb at the hall, probably telling him to get lost or something. What a bitchy old woman.

The woman went back to her desk and started scribbling down. I slipped out of the library with ease while she wasn't look. I walked out to see Blaise leaning against the wall. He had a grin on his face.

"How did you do that?" I heard Kelisk hiss out a chuckle. He was silent the entire time we were in the library, what a good little snake.

"I don't know, guess I'm just good at magic," I lied. Of course I knew what I was doing. Well the good at magic part wasn't a lie, I was damn good at magic. He handed me the book I had changed. I let the original cover come out before neatly putting it into my bag.

"So now what?" he asked. I shrugged. I wanted to read the book but the only place I could do it without other Slytherins or Teachers bothering me was my bed. I was just about to suggest just heading back to the common room when the bell rang. We hadn't been in there for that long right?

"What do you have next? I have Potions with Draco," He said as the students came bustling down the halls.

"I do too actually, so we can just go together," I noticed how he never walked directly beside me but always slightly behind. Maybe its a little trick Draco taught his dogs.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I sat down at one of the free tables only to have Draco plop down beside me. Where the hell did he even come from? I looked to see Blaise stand around awkwardly for a second then pull out a chair beside some Slytherin who was also in our year. I believe his name is Theodore? Something like that anyways, he didn't really concern me. I eyed Draco who was busy staring at me. Why did people always stare? Didn't they know it was rude?

"Can I help you Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah! Where were you and Blaise this morning? We left and as it turns out, you two sneaked off somewhere," I shrugged, I was doing that a lot wasn't I?

"Nowhere," He didn't seem to like that answer but he didn't press on it. What a good little Draco. I noticed Pansy was in this class and she was giving me a very angry looking glare. Why wou- Oh yeah, she likes Draco. But shes 11 for crying out loud! Why does she even want a boyfriend? Why is she mad at me? It's not like I want Draco beside me or anything. Stupid little girl. Her glare makes me want to go over to her and pluck her little eyes out.

"You know, Pansy's over there, why don't you go sit beside her?" I offered. I heard Kelisk hiss something along the lines of **'No you must stay and mess up the potion! Maybe it will hurt him in an explosion!'** Crazy snake.

"Girls are nothing but trouble. All she does is cling to my arm and go on about how we're going have the cutest kids or something like that. It's really creepy sometimes," Draco mumbled as he shivered. Wow, shes a bit batty isn't she?

"Did you know my god father is the Potions Professor? He's taught me Potions ever since I could read," The pride was dripping off his voice in globs. Well, not really, but if you could see it I'm sure it would.

"Yes Draco, you told me already," Well not me specifically, but that doesn't matter.

"He might seem a little grumpy, but he's still an amazing teacher, just you wait," I just nodded. Soon enough a greasy looking man strode into the room, his black robe flying behind him.

"Quiet!" He bellowed, gaining the attention of all the students in the room.

"I'm Professor Snape, your Potions teacher. I will have no disruptions in my class. As hard as it may be for your feeble minds to understand, Potions is a difficult and complex subject. You accidentally add something you weren't supposed to? Well your potion could turn into a flesh rotting concoction. Potions is all about _precision. _If you can't handle that type of expectation you will fail this class. Is that clear," I chorus of 'yes Professor'.

The poor Hufflepuffs look terrified, they probably won't even want to touch a cauldron, let alone attempt to mix something inside of one. The Slytherins on the other hand, stood tall in their seats, looking very confident in themselves. Well, Snape was the Head of our house.

Snape was currently looking over the class. He began calling out names for attendance. He got to my name and spat it out in hatred and disgust. He gave me a cold glare that could freeze fire. What did I offend him with my flawless black hair? He was still staring at me. I'm really wondering what I did to offend him so greatly?

"Potter!" He hissed

"Yes Professor?" I said sweetly.

""What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" What? I was coming to this class to learn about that, how would I know?

"Um, I'm not sure Professor, what would I get?" He didn't answer but instead threw another question he _knew_ I wouldn't know the answer to.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Why was he doing this to me? He was exclusively picking on me to humiliate me in front of the class and I have no idea why. What an infuriating old slimy ass! Kelisk chuckled at me, knowing what Snape was doing to.

"Professor, I came to your class to learn about these things, not to be drilled on them when I haven't even been in the room for 5 minutes. Now why don't you just be a good little Professor and teach me about them _before _you expect me to know the answer," I said with a sugary smile plastered on my features.

Maybe that wasn't the best way to go about it, but he wasn't bothering me anymore. Instead, he turned around and started writing something down on the black board. The class was looking at me with a little caution. What did I grow another head I didn't know about? Stop looking at me, bloody twits.

"This is the ingredients you will need, go get them then grab a text book" Snape, tapping the board. The students began scratching down the list will their quills then got up and gathered. Draco was nearly done, seeming familiar with a lot of the ingredients. Well he did say that Snape taught him as a child.

"Come on Harry," Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me to the shelves. I watched him pick out things without even looking at the names of the ingredients. I hope his trust in himself is well placed, because by my own policy, I don't have faith in small children who are brimming with confidence.

"Go get a text book," This little brat was ordering me around, and that doesn't really sit right with me. Perhaps he might end up with a poisonous snake in his bed the next morning of he keeps this up. I did as I was asked though, grabbing a text book and taking it back to our table.

Draco was quickly at my side, placing the ingredients onto the table. He sat down diligently, waiting for further instructions by Snape. Once all the children had the required items, Snape started scribbling on the board again. The potion we were making is apparently called 'Wiggenweld Potion'.

"This is a minor healing potion. It is also the antidote for the Draught of the Living Dead, a sleeping potion. You will have the class to brew this it. The instructions are on page 12 of your text books," The Hufflepuffs just sat for a few seconds, the Slytherins getting right down to work. Why was he having us brew a potion on the first day of class anyways? That's kind of a dick move if you ask me.

"Get started!" Snape ordered to the spaced out Hufflepuffs. They then scrambled to do what their Professor had said, most of them nearly knocking things off their tables. I felt a smirk trying to get through my facade, Hufflepuffs were always so amusing, I'm hoping I get to have some fun with one or two in the future. It would be so exciting seeing them scream.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

Draco had a triumphant grin stuck to his face. Snape had come over and assessed, along with everyone else. Ours ended up being the best in the class, so now I was practically drowning in his bloated ego. One good potion and Draco acted as if he was a King. I might have to take him down off his high horse someday, but not today.

A knock was heard at the door about 2 minutes before the bell was going to ring. Snape stalked down the tables and whipped it open. Everyone was looking to see who was standing at the door. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Potter! Zabini! You're wanted at the Headmasters office!" Snape barked. Looks like we didn't get off the hook anyways. Kelisk began snickering again. Why does this bloody snake always laugh at my misery?

"**You are in such deep shit. I wonder what you are getting in trouble for, skipping class or stealing that book from the restricted section. Oh! Maybe both!" **No one payed mind to the quietly hissing snake on my shoulders as I grabbed my bag and followed after McGonagall. I was really hoping it was just the skipping, it would be easy to get out of that. Stealing a book? Not so much.

Our Professor led us down the hall to the Dumbledore's office. I saw Blaise giving me the 'oh shit' look more the once. He was probably assuming the worst. Who could blame him? I was too, it was the only way not to be disappointed when things go wrong.

"Sherbert Lemon," McGonagall said to what looked like a Gargoyle. She pulled us onto an ascending staircase. When we got to the top, an oak double door stood in front of us.

"Good luck Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini," She said before heading back down the stairs. Good luck? Who says good luck to someone who's probably going to get their ear chewed off by their Headmaster? Blaise looked at me momentarily before opening the door. Dumbledore smiled at us before gesturing at us to sit. I did what he asked, sitting down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered., holding up a bowl of yellow drops. He was offering us sweets? When I would get in trouble my Uncle would never ask me if I wanted sweets, he whacked me with a wooden spoon. Repeatedly.

"No thank you sir," I said, giving a tiny smile, trying to show I was being polite but that I was a little nervous. I've never been told, but my acting seems superb if you ask me.

"I'm guessing you know why you two boys are here?" Dumbledore said, placing down the dish of candy. I could see seriousness settle in his usually twinkling eyes.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

**Oh noes! They got in trouble! Whats going to happen! **

**My cliffhanger is bad, and I should feel bad .**

**I really didn't like the library scene I wrote, I re-wrote it like 5 times before finally going with what I had. Actually, I didn't really like this chapter very much at all, not my best work if I do say so myself. Well, the next chapter will just have to be better. **

**Guess what though! I'm planning for shit to start happening next chapter. Minor canon stuff though. Not that Harry would react the same. Its probably going to end up pretty long with what I'm thinking of doing.**

**Oh! I have something special planned for Blaise, anyone wanna guess what it is? I've left tiny little bits of foreshadowing around but I wouldn't think it would be to obvious right now. I've also hinted at something else in the story, buts its not like you need to know what it is to get the story, just a little joke to myself.**

**Anyways leave a review please!**


	4. Meddling Old Fools and Forming Plans

**Hi! I'm supposed to be in bed right now so I'm going to keep this beginning note short. I said this at the end too but I'm saying it right now, this chapters going to be pretty short. See the bottom for the reason. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED, OR ALERTED MY STORY! HAPPY AUTHOR IS HAPPY!**

**CHAPTER STATS**

**Chapter 4**

**Title: Meddling Old Fools and Forming Plans**

**Length: 2389 words, 5 pages**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Child!Harry**

Chapter Four

"_I'm guessing you know why you two boys are here?" Dumbledore said, placing down the dish of candy. I could see seriousness settle in his usually twinkling eyes._

"I'm sorry sir?" I heard Blaise ask, trying to feign innocence. It was a nice attempt, but we had known what we had done, even Dumbledore knew that.

"You two skipped first class. Herbology if my memory serves me correct," But was that all? Did he know about the book? Maybe this was all just a test to see if I would act out in some way, he seemed a little suspicious of me when I was sorted, I could see it in his eyes and demeanour. Well, I might as well try one of my oldest cards, I don't have anything to lose. Tears began swelling in my green eyes, threatening to overflow. I gave the Headmaster a pleading look.

"I'm so sorry sir. Me and Blaise slept in and no one woke us up! When we did wake we tried to go to class but we got lost! We wondered around forever! We didn't even see a single teacher!" By now a tear had slipped down my face

"Please sir, don't tell my Uncle and Aunt! They would be so disappointed in me! I hate to disappoint them! We didn't mean to, we're so sorry!" I finished. I hung my head down to fumble with my robes 'cutely'. I didn't have to look up to know Dumbledore was looking at Blaise.

"Is this true Mr. Zabini?" He asked. I gazed out the corner of my eye to see Blaise shake his head. I momentarily pecked through my bangs to see Dumbledore staring intently at Blaise, who just wouldn't meet his eyes. What was going on. After a few seconds Dumbledore looked at me, seeming intent on the eye contact I wouldn't give to him.

Suddenly my head started to hurt. It felt like someone was picking at my mind, trying to find a way into my thoughts. I squeezed my eyes shut. Dumbledore was trying to get into my mind. I immediately sent up a barricade between me and the intruding force. My head was pounding now as the old man kept pushing. Without warning he backed off. I looked up at him, giving him a confused gaze.

"You can leave Mr. Zabini. Harry I would like you to stay please," Dumbledore said abruptly, giving a kind smile. Blaise looked at me for a quick second, then left. So they really did have nothing nothing restricting you from the restricted section. That's actually really pathetic. 'I know! If we name it 'Restricted Section' maybe everyone will think it's actually restricted!'. I wonder how many people have taken books from there.

If that old bat tried to get into my mind does that mean he tried to get into Blaise's? It would make sense, trying the weaker of us to gain information, and we both know Blaise is weaker. Now what didn't make sense is how Dumbledore didn't get into Blaise's mind. He didn't have training in that art Kelisk told me about.

I believe he called it Occlumency. Dumbledore was obviously an very accomplished Legilimen(also what Kelisk said), so even if Blaise was how could he block out someone of the Headmaster's skill? Blaise was becoming quite the mystery. I returned by attention to old coot in front of me, who was still smiling, pouring some tea I didn't notice he grabbed. I could tell the smile was fake, I should after 4 years of using one myself.

"So Harry, how are you liking Hogwarts?" He asked "Tea?" He offered. I shook my head and watched him put heaps of sugar into the cup he had.

"It's good. I guess I really like my new bed huh?" I giggled a little, wiping my eyes free from tears. He took a sip of tea and gave a chuckle.

"Making any friends?" I beamed at him.

"I've made pretty good friends with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy! Everyone kept saying Slytherins are kinda mean but they're really nice!" I gave a hearty childlike grin, doing large hand motions to show my 'excitement'.

"Good, so they haven't given you any trouble," He set his cup down on the coaster with a clink "Harry, I was wondering if you would be willing to make friends with some other houses, perhaps the Gryffindors," I changed my features so show how I was confused.

"But sir, I already have friends! I plus I don't think the Gryffindors like me too much..." My sentence trailed off in a sad tone. So he didn't want his little Light boy being corrupted by the evil Slytherins hmm? This was what he wanted when he called me and Blaise into his office, not because we skipped Herbology, he would send us to some lowly Professor for that. Was he trying to get into our minds to see if Blaise was making me do 'dark' things instead of heading to our first class.

"Nonsense my boy, I'm sure they're just a little shy of the boy who lived," Yeah right, they've been looking at me warily every time I go into the Great Hall. They're not shy, they just don't like me anymore because I'm a Slytherin.

"I'm not to sure sir," And by 'not to sure' I mean 'fuck off you old sack of skin'. He really needs a Harry to English translator. Actually no, I wouldn't want him to have that, then I couldn't make death threats at him without him knowing.

"Nothing to worry about Harry. Tell you what, come to my office before classes tomorrow and I'll find some nice Gryffindors first years for you to get to know," He stood up and shuffled over to me, waving his hands at me in a shooing motion. "Now go along. Here's a note for your third period teacher, explaining why you're late, now hurry along!" Before I knew it I was pushed outside and the door was slammed behind me, a white note with his signature in my hand. Ass.

I trudged down the stair case. I saw Blaise leaning against the wall waiting for me for the second time today, like the good little pet he was. I flicked my finger as I walked by, signalling him to follow me obediently.

"That was a nice little performance. I didn't know you had it in you," Blaise commented. I smirked.

"Oh stop it Blaise, you're making me blush," I said, sarcasm falling out of my mouth with the words.

"So what did he want?"

"He wants me to make friends with the Gryffindors," I didn't want to have to play nice with the stupid moral Gryffindors and they didn't want to play nice with me.

"Oh does he now, and how do you plan to approach this?" Blaise was trying to hide an amused grin.

"Like I do everything, with a fake smile," The dark skinned boy took note of the paper in my hand.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing just an excuse note from Dumbledore," Wait. I opened the note and stared at his signature. We were all alone in the hallway so I let a mischievous smirk spread over my lips. This was just too good. His trust is seriously missed place, old fool.

I had his signature. Headmaster freakin Dumbledore's signature, one of the most influential wizards in the Light society. Kelisk was hissing out a quiet malevolent chortle. He no doubt thought of the same thing I'm thinking of. If I replicate his signature perfectly, I could easily do anything I wanted. Of course I couldn't very well do it myself, no, that would get me caught to easily, I need someone at my beck and call.

It's not like I need any kind of spells to work my magic. I could do practically anything with my magic so putting someone under my control would be easy. First I would need someway to make my magic untraceable on the person I want to cast it on. I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good. Yet. I wouldn't want my pesky little magic particles being discovered on someone know would I? I would need to ask Kelisk about getting a traceless wand or spell. Perhaps those silly little weak minded Gryffindors would come in handy after all.

"Blaise, give me a piece of blank white paper," I ordered. He quickly dug into his bag and pulled what I had asked for. I shrunk it down and copied the note Dumbledore had given me onto the blank one, successfully duplicating it. I had also added Blaise's name to it, insuring he wouldn't get into any more trouble today. Doing that was just like that Muggle copy and paste option on a computer. How very useful. I stuffed the original into my bag.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

Me and Blaise walked into our D.A.D.A class. I watched our Professor jump at the sound of the door opening. He turned away from the board he was writing on. We walked forward and I held out the note to the nervous looking man. I took note of the turban on his head. Odd, why would he wear a turban?

"I'm very sorry me and Blaise are late sir, the note should explain our tardiness," I smiled at him politely. He gingerly took the slip of paper from me and opened it, reading the contents.

"I-its fine. Please, ta-take a seat," His stutter was a bit strange, it didn't seem authentic. Normally, a person blinks quite a few times when stuttering, he wasn't. I should keep an eye on him, something didn't sit right with me.

"Thank you Professor?" I didn't know his name up until now.

"Q-Quirrell,"

"Professor Quirrell," I finished, sitting down beside Blaise.

For the majority of the class Quirrell was tripping around the room and sputtering nonsense about D.A.D.A that wasn't even relevant. He was faking, I was sure of it now. His eyes didn't seem nervous at all and he was falling as if he expected it, going down to the ground stiff as a board instead of limbs flying every where. Not only that but something felt dark in the room, like there was more then just the students and the Professor. He was hiding something, and I wanted to know what. I didn't really care what he was planning or who was going to get harmed, I just wanted some more excitement. Today was turning out to be a very good day indeed.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I hopped into the bed, setting Kelisk down onto the foot of the soft green blankets. I put up a silencing spell after swinging the curtains closed. I got right down to business.

"**Kelisk, is there anyway to make my magic untraceable?" **Kelisk stared at me.

"**I know of a way, but why do you need too? It's not easy you know,"** Kelisk had moved into my lap again like always.

"**I want to be able to put people under my control. But should they get caught I don't want Dumbledore finding out just who's control they're under through my magical signature that would be left on them,"** He seemed to accept that. Kelisk was the only person, or rather snake, that I let question me.

"**My old master used to have an untraceable wand. I was with him the entire time he was making it. First, you need to get a unicorn horn. Then you need to find a shadow imp and kill it. You need the imp for it's blood. You then must cover the unicorn horn in fresh shadow imp blood. After that you have to let it sit for a week, to make sure the imp magic has infused with the unicorn magic from the horn. The imp blood should appear sticky though still rather dry. Next you have to get a dragon scale. You then must wrap the horn. The imp blood should allow it to stick to the horn. You, again, must wait but this time for a month before using it,"** I blinked. I had to kill a dragon. That sounded incredibly difficult, even for me.

"**Two questions. One, how the bloody hell am I supposed to kill a dragon. Two, if the imp blood just serves and glue why can't I just use actual glue?" **

"**My master used a silence and invisibility spell on himself and killed the dragon with the Avada Kedavra curse. The imp blood doesn't just serve as glue, thats just a bonus. The real reason behind it is that without the shadow imp blood the unicorn horn would immediately reject the dragon scale. Shadow imps are one of the only creatures that both unicorns and dragons can bond with at a magical level, though no ones really bothered to figure out why. **

**With the blood infused with the horn the dragon scale can be layered on and attached itself to it. The scale combined with the horn allows the users magic to become untraceable, like you wanted. The unicorn horn cleanses your magic as it leaves the makeshift wand so that your magic won't leave your signature. The scale acts like a tight net, not allowing any stray magic particles to leave that the horn may have left behind,"** How did his master know all this? How did Kelisk _remember_ all of this? Life's a mystery, as the muggles say.

"**Kelisk, you're the best snake anyone can wish for, you know that?"** I said, giving him a small genuine smile. I almost never give an actual smile, and when I do it's only to Kelisk in private. The snake rolled his eyes at me before slithering to the foot of the bed and closing his eyes. I slipped under the comforter and placed my glasses on the nightstand beside my bed. I made sure the curtain was shut tight before closing my eyes, falling into my usual dreamless sleep.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

**Okay, okay, I know I said you guys would get canon stuff this chapter but I wanted to get it out tonight, so thats next chapter. Also its kind of short, also because I wanted to get it out now, so if you guys don't know what I'm trying to say in between the lines its that I'm sorry. I'M SO SORRY! I'M A BAD HORRIBLE AUTHOR THAT SHOULD WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!**

**In order to get chapters out faster now that schools started they'll probably end up becoming shorter. But now as short as this one, I was just busy with family stuff after school.**

**Also if Harry's seeming kind of mary sueish just remember, he just as the skill not the knowledge. Haven't you guess noticed that doesn't know what any of the spells are or if he does it only knows because Kelisk told him? So really Harry has all the potential, he just needs his theory and shit to back him up more but don't worry, he'll learn stuff soon enough!**

**REVIEW MUTHAS! **


	5. Finally In Motion and Halloween Fun

**So hi! I only managed to get this out a couple days after the last chapter since school began which isn't all that bad I guess. I don't really have much to say but I want to address something to an anonymous reviewer who seems very displeased with the story so far.**

**I'm not sure if you're reading this 'Guest' but if you are this is to clear up some stuff you said. Everyone else, you can just skip this.**

**Okay so you said this would be better if I made stuff that would actually happen, happen. In response to that I want to say that this is, as you should know, an AU, meaning Alternate Universe so really anything that I write can happen in my story, its just the way it works in parallel universes. **

**You also said that Blaise wouldn't just bow down to Harry after a few days but I have a very specific reason for that so don't worry I didn't do it just because I thought it would be cool.**

**You also said Harry is being way to OOC. Once again this is an AU so really I can make Harry act how every I want because I make up his personality in this story. It's a little offensive though when you say I make him look like a joke.**

**Then you said he walks into school expecting Draco and Blaise to look at him as a leader. Sociopaths(which is what Harry is) think that they're entitled to everything, so Harry thinks he's entitled to have his little minions follow him and have him lead them.**

**Next you say he acts like he's on drugs and that he has no control over himself. I would like to point out Harry's 11, I mean I've never seen an 11 year old with control. Harry is, I mention again, a sociopath which might also contribute to that. I also don't see Harry acting like he's on drugs but thats just my opinion, or even out of control for that matter. **

**You went on to say these are the reasons that stories like this are being rejected by so many fans. I would like to think that with the amount of reviews, favourites and alerts I have that this story is not being rejected.**

**To end the last thing you said was just plain rude and offensive, I just wanted you to know that. I also want you to know I'm not angry, just in case it sounded that way in my note to you.**

**I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed in this chapter. Remember, I don't have a beta, probably never will. I'm also sorry for the lengthy authors note in case that bothers you.**

**CHAPTER STATS**

**Chapter Five**

**Title: Finally In Motion and Halloween Adventure**

**Length: 2828, 5 pages**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Child!Harry**

Chapter Five

I tapped my fingers on the desk, trying to get through Herbology the best I could. Apparently we only did theory _rarely_ so we don't have to worry, even though we've already done most of our classes sitting in a desk. I suppose I would rather be sitting in a desk thinking about actual entertaining thoughts then playing with stupid plants. I know I should be listening but its all just so _dry_, how could anyone even manage to stay awake? How am I managing to stay awake? I suppose thoughts of my new plan spinning in my head really help.

I was going to sneak out tonight to find the Unicorn horn first. It should be easy though right? Just make myself invisible, get out, get the horn, and get back in before 4:00. Nobody gets up that early but it's just a precaution. That is if everything goes according to plan.

Now, it should be that easy but things just went all wrong. For the past few weeks Draco's been dragging me bloody everywhere, trying to get to know me and what not. He doesn't seem to want to though, even if I'm the boy who lived. Actually just the thought of me being the BWL turns him sour but he keeps on with the friendly gestures.

On the train he told me that his father asked him to become my friend so I guess Draco doesn't want to disappoint daddy dearest. It's bloody annoying though I'll tell you that. I can't get any time alone because no matter how annoyed or how much I reject him he still pulls me everywhere to do things with him. He keeps me up so late that I can't sneak off to the Forbidden Forest long enough to find a Unicorn and gets its horn, I wouldn't be back in time. I didn't want to risk being caught and the teachers get up as early as 5:00, even with the invisibility spell I might still be caught, any nothing could be worse then getting caught sneaking back into the school with a damn Unicorn horn.

Not only is Draco bothering me but those horrid Gryffindors that Dumbledore makes me play with are getting in the way. I have to meet then every Saturday and actual do things with them. Yeah, I can't just play one of their childish games and dismiss them, I have to spend the entire day with them. It used to be 'We don't want to spend time with you just as much as you want to spend time with us, snake' but now its 'Harry! Wanna go flying!' or 'Let's play a game of Exploding Snap!'. I guess they really warmed up to me and my 'happy' and 'cheerful' disposition. There names where Dean and Seamus, I didn't bothering learning last names.

I few times they had me come to their common room to play their games. I saw that stupid boy from the train, the red head. He wasn't frightened of me anymore, he just really didn't like me. I found out his name was Ron when Dean and Seamus tried to get me to verse him in chess. The bushy haired girl was there too, she was still angry at me. That brat can really hold a grudge, I mean all I did was push her into the lake, I even apologized after, so what if I didn't mean it? Her name was Hermione I believe.

It was almost October and I haven't been able to do a single thing I planned on the, what? First day of classes? It's ridiculous and I don't know how much I can deal with Draco in public before exploding, or Dean and Seamus for that matter. On the plus side I've been courting the others from Draco little gang onto my side. I've been taking it slow though, because I've heard the best way to make 'friends' is to not push them too much. Pansy has been the easiest so far. You'd think she'd be the most loyal to Draco, with her being under the impression they were going out but no, she's pretty simple. I suppose it's because she's a girl and I'm an attractive young man. It sickens me to flash her heart warming smiles and tell her how pretty she looks that day.

Blaise still followed me around like a lost little puppy. He's done that since the first day, not sure why. It's like he knows somehow that I have power, like he knows just who's better to command him. The boy made the right choice, thats for sure. I mean with the options, me or Draco why would he choose the smug little twit?

"Mr. Potter?" I heard the Professor Sprout ask, tearing me out of my train of thought.

"Yes ma'am?" I smiled. Her eyes softened.

"Is something wrong?" By now she had put down the book she had been reading from and was standing beside me with a pleasant little facial gesture.

"I just have a little headache, thats all," I mumbled in a soft childish voice. She turned the inside of her eyebrows up, showing her sympathy.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Last time someone had a headache they were told to try to get through the class. I guess this just proves how much the Professors actually like me. Well except Snape, he seems to ignore me the entire class. I shook my head lightly, giving her my usual smile.

"Okay then, you just put your head down if you need to," I nodded then she walked away. Sprout proceeded to ask some random kid a pop question. I must be a really cute kid.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

That's it, I was getting out tonight, no matter what Draco says. That twat can get yelled at by his father, I don't care. It's currently 10:00 and I'm trying my best to get away from the blond brat and his minions. Needless to say, playing nice wasn't working.

"Draco I'm really tired, I just wanna go to bed," I pleaded.

"No! You have play one more game with us," He tugged me arm, attempting to pull me back down onto the sofa. Okay! I'm done, this is stopping now!

"Draco! I don't bloody want to sit here and play your stupid games! I'm sick of being nice and friendly, I'm leaving!" I ripped my wrist from his grasp and turned away, walking up to our sleeping quarters.

"You know, I don't want to be around anymore then you do me. My father told me that its important to become friends with you. You don't seem very powerful at all and you killed the Dark Lord," Draco replied calmly. I knew he didn't want to be with me out of his own free will. I left the room, a dreadful silence in my wake. That asshole couldn't even dream of becoming how powerful I am now.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

A cold wind bustled my robes as I weaved my way through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. My invisibility charm had worked and I managed to sneak out of the castle unnoticed. I've been walking around for quite sometime now and I haven't seen a single Unicorn, not even a foal. I knew this would be difficult so I'm not complaining or anything.

I stepped over a log to see someone leaning over a dead animal, its body gleaming in the moon light. Was that a Unicorn? More importantly, was that Quirrell? I placed a silencing charm over myself and moved forward. I couldn't hear the dead leaved crunching under my shoes anymore. Now that I'm closer I can indeed see that thats Professor Quirrell hunched over a Unicorn carcass. As I moved to get forward he shot up and looked around quickly. He stopped for a second then made a mad dash for the edge of the forest. My gaze traced the dead Unicorn in front of me, its silver blood was pooled around its body. Was Quirrell collecting the blood? Maybe the hair? I don't see any missing locks of its mane but I suppose its still a possibility.

"**Kelisk, whats the purpose of Unicorn hair and blood?" **I hissed, my silencing spell still over me.

"**Usually the hair is used for Wand cores though I have heard of some humans using it for bandages. It's blood on the other hand is a different story. As you know, slaying a Unicorn is considered a very vile thing but it's blood can be very useful. Unicorn blood can be used to bring people back from the brink of death but at a price. As soon as the blood touches your lips your life span is cut in half,"** So what would Quirrell want with it? I doubt he's trying to make a wand so who does he have to save?

I pushed the Professor to the back of my mind, though I'm still well aware that the question is nagging me in the back of my thoughts. I cast a slicing spell to the white horn of the creature, levitating it over to me before it fell to the ground. I placed it into my bag carefully which I had cleared out in case I found a Unicorn tonight, which I obviously did. I let my invisibility spell drop so I could check the time quickly. 3:18. I snapped my pocket watch(okay so I stole it from Draco but thats not the point, the point is I need one and I don't care if he does) shut and put back on the spell. I need to leave to insure I get back to the castle in time. The possibility of getting lost was still there and I didn't want to be walking around the forest trying to find my way out while my house mates were getting up, that would just get messy.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

It's been a couple of weeks since I had gotten the Unicorn horn. Just 2 days ago I had managed to get some Shadow Imp blood and now the horn was drying under my bed with an invisibility spell cast over it. The horn was now a glistening midnight black due to the imp blood. Currently we were sitting in the Great Hall having our first Halloween feast. Pumpkins floated above our heads and orange and black scattered the hall. I looked over to the teachers table, I didn't see Quirrell out the night I was gathering Imp blood but I've been keeping a close eye on him. He hasn't done anything suspicious lately and as for right now I really don't know where he is. Which was actually kind of suspicious in its self. Perhaps a short trip around the school quickly?

I pushed myself up, gathering the attention of Draco and his friends. I could see they wanted to ask where I was going but they didn't talk to me much after I told Draco off. I walked out of the Hall, petting Kelisk lightly. No one was in the corridors with me so all I heard as the light clicks of my shoes echoing through the empty hallway. I wasn't going to look for Quirrell long though, I really just wanted an excuse to get away from Draco and his babbling friends. The two tubby ones kept spraying food on my face when they tried to talk which was extremely aggravating.

I've been walking for some time now when I heard a piercing scream. I didn't wince but it would probably split my ears of I was in the same room as the screamer. Okay, so who was dying? A loud bang sounded followed by another scream. I was bored so I might as well go check it out. I walked towards the sound of the banging and screaming.

The sound had led me to the girls lavatory. All the sound seemed to stop except for some neanderthal grunting. I pushed open the door and saw something I never thought I would see in a bathroom. A bloody troll. It had that shaggy haired girl Hermione held up against the wall by her neck, its fist drawn back ready to bash her face into the stone she was up to.

It flipped around to the noise of the door opening. The beast roared and dropped Hermione on the floor, her unconscious body going limp on the wet floor which was sopping from water spraying from the broken sinks. I waved my hand in front of my face to put up a shield to stop the troll's large open hand from coming down on me. I flicked my wrist lightly, sending the monster into the destroyed stalls. I heard it growl as I pinned it down with my magic. Lifting it up again I slammed it into the wall hard enough to leave a large dent in the stone. I dropped it on the floor and watched as it tried to get back up hazily. The beast stumbled for a bit before crashing down to the floor with a loud thud.

I let my eyes wonder over to Hermione who was drenched in her own blood and murky water. She was still alive though I could feel the magic in her body still stirring. The girl would make a powerful little minion but shes just too light, maybe I could use her for other purposes, if she lived of course, I wasn't concerned with getting her help.

"Merlin! What happened Harry!" I turned my body to see Blaise standing at the door, his dark brown eyes wide with surprise.

"I heard screaming so I came here and found a troll ready to kill that girl," I said calmly, Blaise moved farther into the washroom, coming up beside me.

"Is she alive?" He asked quietly. I noticed he wasn't staring at the girl, but the light red water surrounding her.

"I believe so, she would have been dead though if I had come just a few seconds later," As if I cared about whether she lived or died. The troll on the other hand happened to be in worse shape then the girl, being dead and all.

"It 'it' dead?" I nodded to his question and watched as he trudged through the water over to Hermione. He was shaking her arm trying to get her to wake up. Blaise was a little to nice sometimes. Well I suppose in contrast to me everyone's nice, even Draco. Maybe not Voldemort though, he's kind of low on the list of nice people.

"What were you doing wandering the halls anyways?" I asked, not moving an inch from where I had been standing.

"I was looking for you when I stumbled across this little scene," He answered, not looking back at me from Hermione, whom he was still shaking.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned towards the door a second time in two minutes. Looking behind me I saw 3 of our Professor standing there. McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell.

"What are you children doing here! You were supposed to head straight to the library!" McGonagall scolded harshly. Honestly I had no idea what she was talking about. She gasped again and rushed over to Hermione.

"You could have been killed! You're lucky one of your classmates wasn't! You had better explain yourselves!" Her voice was raised though a serious inflection was still notable.

"Me and Blaise were walking through the halls cause we just went to the bathroom and we heard screaming and banging! So we ran here and saw Hermione and the troll! We both used that spell we learned a while go to make the troll float! We both had to do it cause I couldn't pick it up myself. Then we dropped it and it fell on its head! Then it got up and fell into the wall then onto the floor! We didn't know we where supposed to go to the library Professor! Honest!" I said in my rushed excitement. McGonagall stood up, seeming to accept my excuse.

"Professor Quirrell, go get the nurses and tell them to bring a gurney for Miss Granger here. I suppose you two boys did save a fellow classmate and you didn't know about having to go to the library," She looked in between us

"50 points to Slytherin for acting so quick to save someones life. Now you two go to the nurses office and get checked out," She waved us off. As I walked past Snape I noticed his leg seemed to be cut. How did he get cut? This year was turning out to be quiet an adventure, I knew I made the right choice coming here.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

**Okay then! Looks like I finally managed to get this chapter out. I know its not much longer then the last one but w/e. I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Please review my loyal little friends!**


	6. Unexpected But Wonderful Christmas Gifts

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a while getting this out but I've been really sick lately! Like just yesterday I was was 'oh fuck kill me now' sick. I've missed like 3 days of school already -.-. Not only am I a bad author, I'm a bad student T-T.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, faved, and alerted me and my story! It means a lot to see so many emails in my inbox every day!**

**I apologize for any mistakes and such, feel free to correct them!**

**I'm still accepting pairing requests(though none of you have asked for any so don't bitch when something you don't like comes up :P). Also if you don't like a pairing tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

**CHAPTER STATS**

**Chapter Six**

**Title: Wonderful but Unexpected Gifts**

**Length: 2771 words, 6 pages**

**Pairings: Slight Blaise x Harry(if you want to see it that way)**

**Warnings: Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Child!Harry, Minor Slash**

Chapter Six

I watched as the snow fell peacefully over the courtyard from the stone bench I was residing on. It was quiet and a chill breeze swept over me. It was Christmas holidays and respectively, most, if not all children had gone home to visit their parents. I had never understood the idea of Christmas. To me all it was was an excuse for people to receive gifts from others for no apparent reason. That's was I saw at the Dursley's anyways. The image of Dudley's greedy little fat hands tearing savagely at the red and green paper that neatly encased expensive but worthless gifts is now the representation of this supposed cheerful and happy holiday. I had always thought that love couldn't be expressed through money but I suppose I could be wrong. I had also thought that Christmas was supposed to represent happy families gathering around the warm fire and unwrapping presents as the beautiful snow fell from the heavens, but once again my brain decided it would be immense fun to prove me wrong.

I tightened my silver and green scarf as it was coming loose in the winter wind. After Halloween I was thinking just how hard it's going to be to finish my wand. I have to find a Dragon, how am I supposed to do that now? In the middle of school? I would just have to go during summer holidays on my own I guess. Perhaps Kelisk would know of a great place to find Dragons? I carefully looked around, don't want anyone hearing me speaking snake tongue right?

"**Where's a good place for Dragon hunting?" **I asked casually, rubbing the top of my snake's head.

"**Depends on what kind of Dragon you are looking for. I assume you are talking about making that wand right? So the best Dragon for that would be the Hebridean Black, but you would have to soften it down for use because it's scales are rough, though that is a preference of you do not mind feeling like you're waving around sand paper," **Kelisk informed me.

"**Hebridean... that's the Hebrides Islands right here in Scotland right?"**

"**Yes, so location is no problem, just getting the Dragon is. Most Dragons are monitored by Dragon Keepers, so getting one of known Dragon grounds would be incredibly difficult. Some Dragons and such are sold illegally but getting a legitimate scales and such is like trying to win the lottery. Your best bet would be to just hunt one illegally but you would have to look around Dragon grounds that are not being monitored,"**

"**What if I get caught? What's the punishment for Dragon hunting?"**

"**I'm not sure, but if you are concerned I heard that stunning spells work on Dragons, so you could just do that, take some scales and run off. Though you should make sure it lasts long enough or else the Dragon might come after you for hurting it. Hebridean Blacks are one of the most aggressive Dragons out there so you have to be careful," **I turned by head to look at Kelisk slowly moving down my arm.

"**Is that all?" **I didn't want him to leave anything out, don't want to be in the middle of fighting a bloody Dragon and find out Kelisk forgot to mention something important. I watched as Kelisk bobbed his head a few times.

I gently massaged his neck as a thank you. I'll have to get him a nice fat mouse for being such a good little snake. I almost grinned, Kelisk would kill me if he heard me say that. Pulling out my pocket watch, I checked the time. It was nearing 6:30, perhaps I should grab something to eat.

"**You hungry?" **I asked Kelisk quietly. He nodded vigorously.

"**Yes! I hate it out here in the cold and I have not eaten since breakfast! I want 10! No! 20 mice on a huge silver platter!" **He huffed, causing a near invisible smile to spread across my reddening lips. It was a little cold out here wasn't it? I tucked my scarf around Kelisk more and trekked inside, ignoring the fog from my breath on my glasses.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I stepped into the Great Hall, only a few kids sat around the large tables. Only a few Slytherins had stayed back for winter break, Blaise was one of them. I sat down in front of him to see the dark skinned boy quietly finish sipping some dark thick red liquid. What the hell was he drinking?

"What's that?" I asked, peering over ever so slightly to try to see if any evidence remained in the goblet. Blaise shrugged.

"Just some juice," I raised a delicate black eyebrow.

"What kind of juice is that thick?" I play interrogated

"The kind my mother makes," He passed off. Blaise was lying to me, I was sure of it. What kind of secrets are you hiding Blaise? Abruptly, Blaise stood up and was just about to walk away before I stopped him with my voice.

"Does my mere presence offend you Blaise?" I asked, slipping a piece of roast chicken into my mouth with my fork. He gave a tiny smile

"Nah, I just have to get some homework done, I'll see you back in the common room?" I nodded and watched him leave out of the Hall. His steps where still as silent as ever. Somethings very different about that boy, and I want to find out what.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I yawned as I propped myself up onto my elbows, sinking into the cushioned mattress of my bed. It was Christmas morning and, as per usual, I wasn't excited. I had given up the dream of a real present when I was 5. When I was younger my 'present' would be to have the grand opportunity of cleaning the entire house. I was timed and every _minute_ I would go over my time limit I would get an extra whip across my back. Now that's how you train a servant.

I got out of bed with bleary eyes and felt around for my glasses. With my eye wear on my face I went off into the bathroom to perform my morning routine, which I always begun at 6:45. Don't want to fall out of routine, I could end up getting behind on school things.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I paced into the dorm room and prodded Kelisk awake. He hissed sleepily as I picked him up then nuzzled his way into my neck, giving it an affectionate nudge. The little snake was just so cute half asleep, no? Not that he would ever admit to it, he would rather slowly die in a pit of spikes and lemon juice.

I entered the common room and saw Blaise sitting, scribbling something down with an abundance of books around him. The Slytherins always get more homework then the other houses, just another testament to how unfair the other Professors were to us just because we _could_ be dark wizards. So what if I am, just like almost everyone else in the Slytherin house, that's not the point. Shouldn't everyone get the benefit of the doubt? I gave a small wave as a greeting to my fellow peer, who lifted his hand in response. He was busy so the lack of acknowledgement didn't bother me too much.

"You have some gifts," Blaise said nonchalantly, jutting a finger to the small tree in the corner of the room not taking his dark eyes off his work. Gifts? I have gifts? From who? Curiously, I made my way over to the Christmas tree that sat dejectedly with three presents underneath it's branches.

I gingerly picked up the first one. It was beautifully wrapped with the classic Slytherin colour, a shiny green and silver. In neat handwriting was

_'To Harry Potter, From Draco Malfoy'._

Figures, the fool thinks he can buy my friendship with over glorified presents. I let my long fingers rip away the paper without care from the long box. Once the wrappings were all gone I flicked open the box. It was a broom. I thought it was evident I didn't like flying from the flying lessons we have to take. I green envelope was resting on top of the gift. I tore open the top and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't like writing letters so I'm keeping this short. I got you a gift because I want us to be friends. It's a broom because no matter what you say, we're joining the Quidditch team next year and we have to get good enough to best even the 7th years. Also you're coming to my house next year for Christmas, I can't have you spending the whole holiday alone with stuffy little Blaise, actually, he can come too, then you two can both be stuffy together while we all play some Quidditch in my family's Quidditch pitch. That's also not yours or Blaise's decision, you're both coming. You got away this year because I'm letting you enjoy these last moments of that solitude and stuffiness you seem to cling to so dearly. _

_Your one sided(for now) friend, Draco,_

I snorted quietly. No way in hell am I going to spend an entire two weeks with Draco playing his silly flying games. I plucked off the price tag that was still left dangling on the end of the glossy new broom. The Shooting Star 5000 eh? From what I heard these weren't even out in stores yet. I looked at the price. No, I refuse to let my eyes widen. I don't think I've ever seen so many zeros at the end of a number on a price tag before. I flipped it over and saw more writing.

_'Because no matter what you say, friendship can be bought'_

Brat. I crumpled up the tag and tossed it onto the ground behind me. I closed the box and carefully slid the box over, because even if it was from Draco, something that expensive was treated with care. I pulled the next box to me. It was a more boxy gift rather then long like Draco's. I took off the red paper and fished out a dingy looking black cloak with specks of orange inflicted on it. Odd. I wrapped it around myself. Looking down I realized something wasn't right. Holy bloody hell. I was invisible! This was an invisibility cloak! I heard Kelisk hiss in pure delight at the present. The sound of a book falling directed my attention to Blaise, who had dropped his book and was now staring at me with shocked features.

"That's an invisibility cloak! Who gave that to you?" Blaise asked, walking over to me with large strides. I shrugged and dug through the wrapping paper that lay strewed on the ground. There wasn't a name!

"I'm not sure, but this will definitely come in handy later on," I walked in front of one of the tall mirrors that sat on the wall and looked at myself. My head appeared to be floating in midair, it being the only thing not covered by the cloak.

"May I try it?" Blaise requested. I nodded and took it off. I gave the pile of soft material to him. Blaise swung the cloak over his entire body, making him disappear from head to toe. That was so bloody amazing! Just think of all the things that could be accomplished now. While I already was able to use an invisibility spell I don't have to worry about it slipping from lack of concentration. I haven't said this before but sometimes if I have certain spells up for too long I get a splitting headache and a little dizzy. I had to take off the spell over my unicorn horn wand because I couldn't pay attention in class properly so now it was sitting exposed underneath my bed. I could put the cloak over it now though so everything was okay.

I noticed Blaise had reappeared now and was holding out the cloak to be taken. I plucked it from his hands and quickly walked to the dorm room. I dropped to my stomach and slipped underneath my bed and draped my new present over the wand I was keeping there.

"**What are you going to do with it? Oh! I know! We should torture the Malfoy brat! We need to give him nightmares! Maybe he will we his bed!" **Kelisk hiss out snickered. I rolled my emerald eyes.

"**I don't know what we're going to do with it yet, but I'm sure it'll be more fun then scaring Draco at night," **I still have another gift to open so I should get back and open that then head down to breakfast. I waltzed back into the other room and picked up my other present It was rectangular and almost flat, giving it a small book shape. I noticed Blaise had picked up the scrap wrapping paper that I had left on the ground. Good little pet isn't he? This gift was just a simple silver wrapping. There was no tag, just refined cursive in the corner.

_From: Blaise Zabini_

_To: Harry Potter_

Blaise got me a gift? I wasn't really expecting anything this year, let alone a present from my little dog. I looked at Blaise who had packed up his books and such and was turned towards me with an expectant gaze and a soft almost concealed smile.

"You got me a gift?" He nodded "Thank you Blaise, but I didn't get you anything," he waved his hand dismissively.

"It doesn't matter, I wanted it to be more of a surprise anyways. Besides, my mother and friends sent me gifts, I even have some at home I'm opening when I get back," He gestured to his gift to me "Open it," Doing as he said I carefully peeled away the sleek paper. I set the wrapping aside and a simple black box was now in my hands. I lifted the lid and saw one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I have even seen. Resting in the box was a polished silver necklace. In the middle was a single large blood red jewel, smaller black jewels surrounded it. I cautiously picked it up into my hands and looked it over. Blaise got me a necklace. One of the most precious necklaces I have ever laid eyes on.

"Blaise, we've known each other for what,, 4 months? Why such an extravagant gift?" I asked, staring into the stones of the jewelry.

"It's not that big of a deal Harry, it's okay if you don't want it, I can always take it back," I shook my head.

"No, it's wonderful, but we barely know each other," Blaise chuckled

"Harry, it's just a Christmas present, it really didn't doesn't matter that much, I just wanted to get you something nice," I looked at him. "Will you try it on for me?" He asked. I unclasped the hook on the necklace and gently put it around my neck. As soon as the necklace hit my chest I felt something flow through me, causing my chest to tingle lightly. That was odd.

"Did you want to look at yourself, it looks great on you," I nodded as he pulled me up off the sofa. I walked over to the mirror again. The piece of jewelry did look great on me. The gems shone and sparkled while on me, though not in the box, which I also found odd.

"**Harry has a boyfriend, Harry has a boyfriend," **Kelisk chanted in a sing song hiss. Mature Kelisk, mature. I looked over at Blaise who was wearing a happy smile that was practically a ghost on his lips.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want too, you can just keep it on the box and out it somewhere safe," I shook my head a few times. I didn't want to take it off. I felt irrationally safer with it on, which as I just said, is completely irrational. Why would an object make me feel this way? Truthfully, this was all so curious. "Did you want to go get breakfast now?" Blaise snapped me out of my thoughts. I nodded and walked out of the room, Blaise in tow as always.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

**I know! It's short! But I wrote this in a few hours with a shit ton of interruptions so w/e.**

**I know what you're thinking! You're thinking it's too soon for a gift like that from Blaise! But I made it very clear and evident that I thought so too! See! I'm waving my hands around that of the screen right now! Do you see it!? Do you!?I just thought it would be a really cute and sweet gesture. Also the necklace does serve a purpose other than making Harry look even more pretty.**

**One more thing, did you guys want Blaise and Harry to have some sort of romantic relationship? Or maybe one-sided? Or just friends? Tell me in a review!**


	7. Cutting Off Dead Ends

**Uhhh... Hi? Yeah so I haven't updated in like how long? I've hit that part when writing a story where you convince yourself it's terrible so you can't right anymore but here I am! I'm just going to push through this for a while and see where it goes. I was also sick for a few weeks because first it was a bad throat and ear infection then I managed to get a kidney infection! I didn't even finish taking my first antibiotics because I couldn't take two at once. I thought they were trying to kill me cause the meds for the kidney infection were black and yellow o.o**

**I've also been busy with rehearsals. You see my choir performed with my city's symphony so we had to deal with that. I also had like two major English projects and my History essay all at the same time. I also had to do homework from missing so much school. I had to do a bunch of Food Studies labs which all took about 2 hours each. Aw lawds TT-TT. I think that's all the excuses I can come up with. **

**Anyways I'm still really happy at all the reviews and stuff and thats mainly while I'm updating, I can't let you guys hang anymore!**

**Okay so I went through all my reviews and did a tally. Looks like most people were for a romantic relationship between Harry and Blaise. Now this being said(written), I just want everyone to know that this will be a LV/HP fic to the Blaise x Harry thing isn't permanent.**

**Also an actual relationship between them won't be for a few years so we might just stick to a little kid crush on Blaise's part cause you know, they're like what? 11?**

**If you'd like me to do an official poll I can do that, you just gotta ask.**

**Also I'm so glad everyone caught on to what Blaise is, I made it so painstakingly obvious. Silly Harry. Don't worry, Harry will figure it out.**

**I have no idea where this chapter is going so hang on for the ride!**

**Please ignore(or correct) all mistakes and what not.**

**CHAPTER STATS:**

**Chapter Seven**

**Title: Cutting Off Dead Ends**

**Length: 5859 words, 11 pages**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Ever so slight torture, Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Child!Harry**

Chapter Seven

I flipped a page in the dead silence of the library. Dragons. The only thing on my mind was dragons. I wanted to be completely prepared for anything that could happen during the summer when I went on my hunt. It's still pretty early though, summer is months away. Christmas break had just ended so the students where all back. I'm surprised Draco hadn't found me yet. I've been avoiding him like the plague because I don't really feel like flying or playing his little games.

Speak of the devil, look who just sauntered in. His little lackeys where following behind him closely. I suppose his father gave him a earful for not bringing me to their place for the holidays. Don't look this way, please don't look this way. And he spotted me. Perfect. I let out an inaudible sigh as I slipped the book shut. I watched as the little blond boy strutted towards my table.

"Harry! This is where you've been hiding? Not surprising, an old dusty library. We've found something you just must see," He said, sliding my book away from me. "European Dragons?" He looked at me from the book cover "Why would you want to read about Dragons?"

"They're interesting," I lied, standing up and collecting my bag from the ground.

"Ah, sure, whatever you say. Now come!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the library. I doubt what he's found is really all that great. There's no way around it, might as well go.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

We were standing in front of a large door. The one we weren't supposed to go into. We were told at the beginning of the school year that this place was strictly off limits. I suppose this could get quite interesting. Draco pushed the door open and pulled me into a dark corridor. We walked for a few minutes only to find something sitting in the dark. Something I'd never thought I'd see. A three headed dog. The beast was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware that a small group of children was standing right in front of it. The thing was bloody huge too! I couldn't see it's teeth but I'm sure they're razor sharp. Needless to say, waking it up would be foolish and dangerous. What was it doing here anyways? It didn't appeared chained up to anything either so this couldn't be a holding place.

I heard a yelp behind me. I quickly spun around to see Crabbe and Goyle on the floor in a large heap. Oh no. I looked back to become face to face with a now fully awake three headed dog. It growled at us. Well shit. Wait what's that? The beast was standing up now so I could see that it was sitting on something. It looks like a trap door. What could they need a three headed dog to guard? Before I could investigate further I heard Pansy yell something.

"Run!" She screamed, taking off down the hallway. We quickly followed her. I watched as Crabbe and Goyle pass us with immense speed. I don't think I've ever seen them move that fast.

I could hear it's monstrous footsteps slamming into the ground as it ran behind us. It was faster then us but that was expected. I heard a thud then Draco shout a spell. Leviosa or something. I think the beast hit the wall and sent a chuck of rock at us. This was going to be hard to explain when the teachers found out.

By now I could feel my short legs start to burn. I've never had this much physical activity for a while. Never had to run since Dudley had stopped chasing me up trees.

I looked back, something I know you shouldn't do because in the movies it gets you killed but I had to see how close the beast was. And it was right behind us. Okay Harry! Time to do something! I quickly mumbled _fall_ under my breath, praying it would work. A loud crash from behind indicated that, yes, it did work. Am I a genius or what? I just love how easy it all is. We managed to make it back to the door and Draco slammed it shut. The blond slid down the door. Kelisk was clinging tightly around my neck, on the verge of choking me actually. I slid my hand down his scales, urging him to calm down.

I felt something tingle on my chest. Blinking a few times I looked down. That necklace Blaise had given me, I forgot about it. It's just always on me, the only time I take it off is for showers. I keep it hidden under my shirt so it doesn't get ruined somehow. I pulled back my clothes just to look at the jewelry a little. Was... was it glowing? I quickly let go of my shirt when I felt a hand it my shoulder. Draco was standing beside me, having gotten up from against the door.

"What a clumsy animal!" He let out a breathy laugh "Or what luck we have," He added.

"Draco," I said. He over at me "Never. Again. Ever." He smiled at me a little before looking over at Crabbe and Goyle. His lips formed an angry scowl.

"You two!" he pointed at Crabbe and Goyle "For almost getting us killed, no sweets I brought back from home!" That was the punishment? I think we should just send them back in there with the damn dog.

"So what do you think that dogs there for anyways?" Pansy asked, dusting off her robes.

"It was standing on a trap door or something," Blaise said. He saw it? I'm not sure how he could have seen it. It was almost completely dark due to there only being a few light scattered on the walls. I could only see it because I was standing close, but he was near the back.

"Really? What could they need a three headed dog to guard a stupid door?" She said back, her hands on her hips. "You know what? I don't even care, I'm just glad we didn't die or something. I'm going to go and take a long hot bath," Pansy turned on her heels and walked away, waving a goodbye. We watched Pansy leave before Draco spoke up.

"Let's never speak of this, don't want anyone to find out do we?" Draco patted my shoulder before walking after Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle quickly fell into line behind him.

I looked over to Blaise who was staring at me with his intense dark eyes. His gaze was, I hate to admit it, very unsettling.

"Blaise?" I asked. He blinked once before letting the smallest of smiles form against his lips.

"Just making sure you were okay," I nodded. I looked down at myself. I wasn't dirty or anything, I could head back to the library if I wanted too. I looked back over at Blaise. He wasn't staring at me anymore. Blaise was strange, and I want to find out just what he is. I suppose I will head back over to the library

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I soon as I got back to the library I headed for the creatures section. He wasn't human, I knew that. He rarely slept, probably only ate to keep up appearances. He could see exceptionally well in the dark, blocked out the Headmaster from his mind, a feat I didn't think even I could do. Hurt like hell. There were more reasons I knew. I wandered in the creatures section for a while.

"**Kelisk. What do you think he is?"** I hissed as quietly as I could. My friend looked at me with bright eyes.

"**He is a creature, you know that. Now there are only a few creatures that can look completely human like Blaise. Some I would guess he could be are a werewolf, vampire, or veela. You could also be a half blood of any of these races. Let's try to rule some out. Can you account for him on full moons?" **What did Blaise do on full moons? Nothing really I suppose. He usually just went to bed, he doesn't disappear or anything. I shook my head at Kelisk.

"**That leaves us with a veela or vampire. To be honest I do not know much about veelas so it might just be best to grab a book or two and get to work. Try this one," **Kelisk slithered out from my shoulder a bit and nudged a book with his head. _'Looks Can Deceive – Creature Beings'_. I slid it out of the shelf, went to one of the darkest corners of the library and cracked open the book. Time to get to busy.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x

I had had written out all the traits that applied to Blaise from vampires and veelas.

For veelas, Blaise is in fact very attractive. It says veelas have their own type of magic which doesn't require a wand so maybe thats how he blocked Dumbledore out. I never seen him angry either so I don't know if he turns into some sort of harpy or not. It doesn't say anything about them not needing to eat or sleep so I don't think he's a veela.

Now vampires on the other hand suits Blaise much more. Vampires don't eat and almost never have to sleep, save for a few hours each night. They drink blood(obviously) so that could explain the liquid I saw Blaise sipping away at a few weeks ago. But here it says they can't go out in sunlight and I've seen Blaise wonder about during the day. I think it's better if I just make note of that and continue on because so far it's looking pretty convincing what Blaise is. They also can see in the dark, have heightened hearing, and they're far stronger and faster then humans. They're movements are also usually silent. Lastly it says how they can perform Occlumency and Legilimency with ease as it's practically a trait they're born with.

Aside from the whole sunlight thing it seems Blaise is a vampire. But why is a vampire going to school for wizards and witches? You'd think he'd go to a school for creatures rather then one for magic. Finding out his true race has also made me even more suspicious of the necklace he gave me. I know it's not normal but what does it do? What is it for? Why me? Is it because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived? That's most likely but I don't understand how that makes me useful to a bunch of vampires.

I don't want to confront Blaise about this just yet. I want to see if he comes to me anytime soon. For now I think I'll just keep a close eye on him.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

It's been months since the incident with the three headed dog now. It's May now and I'm sitting here in my bed unable to sleep despite how tired I feel. This happens sometimes for reasons I don't know. I just sit in my bed and star at the ceiling, thinking about nothing at all. I could use a sleeping spell but I'm always groggy in the morning after I use it. Perhaps a walk would help a bit? I quietly slip out of bed and put my invisibility cloak on. I'm too sleepy for magic at the moment. I leave Kelisk asleep in my bed, I don't want to wake him if I don't have to.

I begin walking the halls, barely making a sound. I love the corridors of this school so much more when it's silent. None of the loud chatter, laughing, or screaming that accompanies children where every they go. There's a light chill that ghosts the halls when you walk alone. It's dark except for the few lights that scattered across the wall scarcely. I simply love it.

I take my gaze forward rather then the walls. Oh crap. Is that Professor Snape? He shouldn't be much of a problem. I don't want to take the risk of being caught though. I quickly slip into a classroom without much sound. He was quite far down the hallway so I doubt he would have heard anything nor saw the door open. I quietly close the door. I suppose I could stay in here for a bit. I turn around. This must be an abandoned classroom. A mirror sits alone, the words 'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs i' is scribed on it. What does that mean? I kind of wish I had brought Kelisk along.

I pull my cloak off and fold it over my arms. I walk in front of the mirror. I'm standing there. Books. Books litter behind me. Confused, I look behind myself. Nothing. The mirror is portraying books behind me. Kelisk is sitting on my shoulders like he normally would. My eyes though. I know my eyes are a bright green but in the mirror they're glowing, seemingly radiating power. Just what is this mirror? I move forward and place my hand on my glass. My image follows suit, just like a mirror would. It's just like any other mirror, other then the fact that, you know, it shows things as they're not.

I looked at myself for a few minutes before heading out of the room. Maybe I could ask Kelisk about it later.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

"My Lord, we are almost ready. In another month we can begin,"

"Good. Will Harry Potter be a problem?"

"No My Lord, I don't think we'll have any problems with him,"

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I fell asleep when I got back to the dorms so it was morning now. I'm trying to brush my hair down but no avail. My black locks are just as a mess as they always are. I watched as Kelisk focused on me.

"**Where did you go last night?" **Kelisk asked. He must have woken up after I had left

"**Couldn't sleep so I just went for a walk. But that does remind me of something I wanted to ask you," **He rested his head on my shoulder.

"**Go ahead,"**

"**I had found this mirror in an abandoned classroom. It had writing on it I didn't know. It didn't appear to be English. The mirror showed me, surrounded by books, you on my shoulders, and my eyes glowed a bright green. Like I had absolute immense power. Do you have any idea what it could be?" **Kelisk closed his eyes for a bit.

"**I do not know know. My master never talked about a magical mirror or anything. If you would like we could do take a look after classes," **I nodded. Maybe we could figure it out. The mirror wasn't to important. More like a puzzle I'm keen on finishing. I shouldn't try to do something to take my mind away from my current tasks but I need a bit of a break. Besides, it's not like it'll take that long now will it?

Anyways it's time for breakfast.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

Dumbledore watched as Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat himself down at his designated table. The Slytherin table. Harry was dressed in black, silver, and green robes. Slytherin green. A crest of a snake was stitched onto his clothing. The Slytherin Serpent. The boy's entire being consisted of black and green. His hair, messy and black. James Potter's hair. His eyes, vibrant and green. Lily Potter's eyes.

Harry Potter was the son of two golden Gryffindors, both belonging to the Light. Harry was supposed to be a brave, proud, strong Lion. Harry was supposed to sit at the Gryffindor table, with his black, red, and yellow robes. The Gryffindor Lion was supposed to be resting on his breast. Harry was supposed to be the perfect Light boy. Gryffindor's Golden Boy. The Saviour of the Light. He had the genetics of James Potter and Lily Evans, why wasn't he perfect?

Harry Potter was going to be his perfect little Light robot. His puppet. Dumbledore's old hands curled into a tight angry fist. Why wasn't this working? His uncle and aunt were supposed to break Harry so he could mend the boy. Mold him into his doll to control. Why wasn't he broken? Why wasn't he sitting where he was meant to? Why wasn't he wearing what he was meant to? Nothing went like it was supposed to.

Harry sat with the evil filth known as the Slytherins, his mind being corrupted and tainted by the Dark.

Dumbledore had talked to the Sorting Hat after the sorting ceremony. Well more like interrogated. The stupid hat wouldn't say anything other then 'This is how it's supposed to be'. What did a bloody hat know?

Dumbledore had tried to get into Harry's mind though no avail. He was blocked out by an 11 year old boy. He had gotten in momentarily only to find confusion floating over top of Harry's mind. Within a few seconds he was thrown out by a strong wall. He had tried Blaise's mind too but, yet again, another wall was there, waiting for him this time.

When he couldn't get into Harry's mind he opted to try and get Harry friends with some Gryffindors, so maybe he would realize his true House and asked to be switched. Then Dumbledore would 'ponder' the request a bit because they wouldn't normally switch people. Then he would agree to Harry's switching and the boy would be in the right House with the rest of his puppets. He would mold Harry with the help of Harry's loving peers and everything would be good. Maddeningly enough, Harry didn't become good friends with the Gryffindor's. Dumbledore had the restrain himself from destroying his office when he found out that nothing was going his way. Absolutely nothing.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if Severus was on his side or not. He couldn't trust the Slytherin House Head with anything important so he couldn't get Severus to spy on Harry. Dumbledore couldn't have Severus reporting his findings to the Voldemort, who Dumbledore was quite sure was alive. How could a mere baby kill the Dark Lord. If Severus told Voldemort about his discoveries then Voldemort might find something about Harry and try to court him on his side. Over his own dead body.

Harry was going to be a perfect Light solider. He was practically the Light's last defence against Voldemort, he wasn't going to lose Harry to them. If the Light couldn't have Harry Potter, then no one could. Dumbledore would just have to take Harry out of the game. Permanently

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

"**This is it," **I hissed quietly. A mass of students where walking behind me. To anyone my hissing would just sound like Kelisk. I quickly opened the door and slipped in. No one would care or even notice that I went in here. I set my back down and walked over to the mirror. I saw what I saw before. Me, Kelisk, books, glowing eyes.

"**There is nothing abnormal about this mirror that I can see," **I looked over to Kelisk.

"**You mean that you just see me and you?" **Kelisk nodded. **"Okay, what about those words?"**

"**I do not know. Since it is magical it might be Latin. You could try translating it. There must be books in the library,"** I grabbed my book bag and grabbed a parchment and quill, scribbling down the mysterious words.

"**Anything else?"** Kelisk shook his head. I put my things back into my bag neatly before heading out. To the library then.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I closed the 5th Latin book I had read and rubbed my sore eyes. Nothing. Nothing useful in this book either. The words couldn't be Latin. I looked at the words again. It didn't make any sense to me.

"**Maybe it is English," **I put my glasses on and gazed at Kelisk

"**Do explain," **

"**Maybe it is different words but scrambled? Or perhaps it is backwards?" **I felt my brow furrow. I took the parchment and looked it over. Scrambled words wouldn't do us much good because if it was, an I would be in the back. Thought you could end a sentence like that couldn't you?

'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs i'.

I suppose reversing it first would be easier though. Quickly, I wrote down the words, but backwards.

'i show no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire'.

It still didn't make much sense, save a few words.

'I show no – gibberish- arts desire'.

My sleepy eyes went over it a few times. What if I could make out a few words within the other words? I began pulling apart words and putting them down on the paper.

'I show no t your face but your he arts desire'.

Okay so the 'no' and the 't' could go together. But what about 'he arts'?

"**What if there wasn't a space?" **Kelisk hissed over my shoulder. I looked down. 'Hearts'. He was right! All together that makes.

'I show not your face but your hearts desire'.

"**It shows what I desire instead of just me? Why didn't it work for you?" **Kelisk titled his head.

"**Maybe it does not work for snakes?" **I let a grin slide onto my face.

"**Or maybe what you desire is to be at my side. Oh Kelisk, you're such a charmer," **I nuzzled my scaled friend into my neck.

"**Preposterous. You are just thinking about it to hard. You need to go to bed. It is very late and you have classes in the morning,"** If snakes could blush I'm sure Kelisk would be right now.

"**Aw, now you're worrying about me! Stop it, you're making my heart melt," **I stood up and collected my things, listening to Kelisk's 'threatening' hisses with a quiet chuckle.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x

I sat in my last class of the day. I was wondering about that three headed dog and the trap door. Something powerful must be there right? If an oversized mutant dog is needed to guard it, the object or objects must be something of power or at least value. Who would know about such a thing? Who would deal in three headed dogs? I couldn't ask Dumbledore about it, he would get to suspicious. If any of the professors knew they wouldn't tell me. Who would know? Perhaps... that half giant?

Well it seems Hagrid is getting a visit after class.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I knocked a few times on the door of Hargid's small house. After a few seconds I heard some banging come from inside.

"_Just a sec!"_ Came from the door. Not moments later the door swung open and I put on one of my saddest faces.

"Hagrid I accidentally did something bad..." Hagrid blinked a few times before letting me in. If I could, I would looked around the tiny cluttered house with disgust. That might not be a good thing to do consider what I was attempting.

"Take a sit Harry," I did as instructed "It's good you came to an adult Harry. Why don't you tell me what happened? I won't be mad," I looked up with big doe eyes.

"Promise?" I asked meekly.

"Promise," I shuffled a little bit in my seat.

"Okay so I was walking around, trying to get to my 3rd period class and I got lost. I ended up going down the hallway I wasn't supposed to and I found a big dog with three heads! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! Don't be mad at me!" I whimpered. Hagrid set a large had on my shoulder.

"Oh Harry that's okay. As long as you know what you did was wrong and you won't do it again," I nodded. Hagrid stood up and went over to his small kitchen.

"Tea Harry?" I smiled and nodded again.

We talked a bit, drinking our tea. I was only half paying attention to Hagrid most of the time. I was just trying to relax him a little. We discussed the mundane, like school, hobbies and such. All incredibly boring subjects. We've been chatting for about half and hour now so I suppose I could ask some not so dull questions.

"Hey Hagrid," I set my tea down "I saw that big scary dog on a door. Why's it there?"

"Harry, I can't tell you things like that," I put on a pout.

"But Hagrid! Please! I wanna know. I pinky promise I won't tell anyone. Not even my friends!" I held out my pinky. Hagrid shook his head.

"Sorry Harry, it's Professor Dumbledore's and Nicolas Flamel's secret. I can't just tell a student, even if it is you Harry," Nicolas Flamel? I nodded.

"I understand Hagrid. Thanks for the tea but I got homework and stuff to do!" I jumped up and hugged Hagrid. "See ya' later!" I waved and walked outside, a skip in my step. As soon as I was out of sight of Hagrid I picked up a fast pace walk. Nicolas Flamel hmm?

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I closed a book once again. I've been in the library a lot haven't I? Well anyways as it turns out Nicolas Flamel is an alchemist that was in possession of an object called the Philosophers Stone. An elixir of life can be extracted from the stone. Could that be what they have down there? That is such a prize! Think of all the things I could do! The experiments! It would be a great thing to have. Maybe I could just slip on down there and take a look. That dog shouldn't be much of a problem if I'm alone should it?

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

It's midnight as of now and I'm heading down the corridor we aren't supposed to go down. I know I shouldn't Hagrid, but what's a powerful dark child supposed to do? The destruction we left in our wake last time we came here is still everywhere. Doesn't anyone come to feed the thing? I thought they would notice by now at least! It's been months. Really, Dumbledore needs to get his shit together.

I hear the heavy breathing of the dog and oddly a harp. I didn't dare cast a Lumos as it would render my invisibility spell a useless. Now that I've reached the dog what do I do? I looked down. It's paw was right on the door. So.. I just move it? With my magic I slowly push it's paw off the door. Okay now that it's out of the way. I opened the door and looked down. Nothing but pure darkness. A gust if wind blows back my hair. Well I don't really have much to lose do I? I jump, not even thinking of the consequences.

A few seconds of free fall was all I got before I landed in a heap of, what is this? A huge plant? Plants? I try to push myself up and I'm pulled my back. I look to see tendrils have began wrapping themselves around my small body. Shit! More and more slither on me and it's getting hard to breath. I try to pull it off my it just get's tighter!

"**Calm down Harry. This plant is called Devil's Snare. Relax. My master used to have this plant," **Kelisk calmly stated.

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes! Just do it!" **Listening to him, I stop moving. Slowly I'm pulled down. I drop onto solid ground, right on my back with a light thud.

"**Told you,"** I roll my eyes and fix Kelisk better on my shoulders. I walk up the stairs that are to my left. I hear something. Is, is that wings? I open the door after climbing the stairs. Keys. Keys are flying everywhere. Another door is across the room from me. In the middle is a broom. One of those keys must be used for the door. I look at the broom then the door. I walk towards the other side of the room. With a flick of my wrist the door burst open, almost breaking off it's hinges. I'm not a fan of flying.

I continue walking only to find yet _another_ door. How many damn doors are in this place!? Opening it I see a very large chess board. The door is behind the white pieces. I'm going to have to play some chess aren't I? No problem, chess is one of my favourite games. I step on the square where the King is supposed to be.

"Let's play then shall we?" A white piece moves forward.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

"**You've gotten better at chess I see?"** Kelisk comments, staring at the chalky mess that used to be white pieces. A few black chunks of rock are scattered but not many. I've always been rather exceptional at game that use logic. I walk through the door and take the steps down.

I hear a voice. Have I finally reached the end? But who could be down here with me? I see the person, standing in front of the mirror I found in that classroom. His turban kind of gives away who he is. He's must have noticed me by now, not that I was hiding.

"Professor Quirrell. I knew you were more then a stuttering failure of a Defence teacher," Quirrell whirls around.

"Harry Potter? I was hoping you wouldn't come down here. I also knew you were more then a happy innocent boy," I smile.

"What do you see in that mirror Professor?" Quirrell turns around

"I see myself holding the stone... what does this mirror do! How do I get the stone!" I walk down the steps towards Quirrell, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"_Use the boy,"_ A voice commands, seemingly coming from nowhere. Quirrell looks at me.

"Come here!" He demands. I raise an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"I don't take kindly to commands Professor," I tease

"Now!" He yells. I shrug my shoulders and walk to him. I go to grab a piece of his turban.

"Can I see what you have hidden here?" A hand slaps mine away.

"No you can-" A whisper voice cuts him off

"_Let him see. I wish to speak with him,"_

"But my Lord! You are not ready! Not strong-"

"_Now!"_ Quirrell follows the demand and starts peeling off his turban. Quirrell turns around. All that's left is the fabric hanging off his head. He lifts it off. A face, a face is on the back of his head. My smirk blows up into a grin.

"Ah, Mr. Lord Voldemort. Been reduced to hiding I see," I chuckle

"_Harry Potter. You are not what I imagined you to be like," _ His voice comes out slow and hoarse.

"Me too, I didn't expect to find you on the back of someone's head," Voldemort doesn't seem the least bit mad at my poking. He knows he needs me. Kelisk is hissing softly in laughter at the position the Dark Lord Voldemort is in.

"_I have been hiding here, living on unicorn blood, but I cannot yet get a body of my own. I need the stone for that. Could you please step in front of the mirror?"_ I tilt my head.

"Sure, why not?" I walk in front of the mirror. I see myself, though no books this time or anything. My reflection reaches into my pocket and pulls out a red stone. The Philosophers Stone. It winks before placing it back into it's pocket. As it puts it back I feel something heavy fall into my pocket.

"_You have it don't you," _Voldemort asks. I step away from both of them and pull out the stone.

"Oh you mean this?" Quirrell turns around and steps towards me going to grasp the stone from me. I put it back into my pocket.

"Give it to me!" I skip back away from him.

"I don't think so. Professor Dumbledore might not trust his Saviour of the Light to much if I hand over the stone to the bad guys hmm? Plus I'm really itching to find out just what this stone does other then the elixir of life.

"_How very Slytherin of you Potter, why don't you give me the stone and join me, we cou-" _Before Voldemort could get out more words Quirrell charged at me, grabbing my arms ans squeezed. Kelisk hissed. I watched as his face contorted into pain. I heard sizzling then Quirrell fell to his knees, crying out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does the touch of me hurt Professor?" I laid my hand on his cheek. He fell over on his side. I kept on hand on his face and placed the other hand on his arm. Quirrell kept squirming and screaming while his skin turned to dust. "What a sham Professor, I thought you where kind of nice for a failure. You can't even kill a child,"

"What are you doing!? Stop!" Quirrell screamed.

Slowly, Quirrell disintegrated to nothing but a pile of ash from the mere touch of my hands.

"_You fool!"_ Was the last thing I heard before nothing was left of Quirrell and Voldemort.

I looked at my hand. How did I do that? I had managed to disintegrate Quirrell my just placing my hand on him. How is that possible?

Panicked voices and foot steps came from behind me. I looked behind myself to see Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore hurrying down the steps.

"Harry! Are you okay!?" Dumbledore asked quickly, taking in the sight before him. I nodded before turning on my tears.

"I was so scared! He started yelling something about a stone and then he attacked me! He choked me but then I heard something sizzling and it was him! He was burning!" I rubbed my eyes. McGonagall was at my side, pulling me up.

"Why did you come down here Harry?" I sniffled.

"Professor Quirrell asked me to come with him! Saying he needed my help!" Dumbledore walked over to me.

"Did you find a stone?" I shook my head. Dumbledore looked at me for a few seconds. He was doubting me and my story.

"Okay. Professor McGonagall, take Harry to the infirmary," She nodded, leading me up the staircase.

"It'll be okay Harry, it's going to be okay," I touched my pocket lightly. Kelisk chuckled lightly in a hiss.

I didn't bother hiding the smirk she couldn't see. I am going to have so much fun.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

**Look! First book/movie all done! I couldn't remember all the details or settings so I kind of just went with it looked up what I could. I couldn't really read this one for mistakes because it's like 1:40 in the morning at I got to get up at 7.**

**I had some difficulty writing some parts and others I did with ease but it all seemed really rushed to me.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Deals With a Dark Lord

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with all the reviews and such. I just get so cheery when I find my inbox full of fanfiction messages.**

**Okay so I introduced an OC this chapter. I think I'll aim for more of a Father/Son bond with him and Harry though. I don't know how much he'll be popping up either. If I receive a bad review from most of you guys I'll just abandon the idea of him. I'm open to the possibility of a romantic relationship between him and Harry though when Harry's older. Maybe though, I mean Harry can't be with everyone he meets.**

**I just want to be completely clear though. Harry and Voldemort absolutely _will_ end up together once Harry's old enough(maybe like 16 or something).**

**I won't update for a while because I'm heading to my grandma's four hours from where I live with my mom for mine and my sister birthday party. That's tomorrow.**

**Ignore(or correct) and mistakes! **

**Enjoy the this chapter! I know I loved writing it!**

**CHAPTER STATS**

**Chapter Eight**

**Title: Deals With a Dark Lord**

**Length: 5961 words, 11 pages**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Slight torture, Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Child!Harry**

Chapter Eight

A twig cracked underneath my booted foot. I was trekking through a dense forest to get to the mountains just beyond said forest. I had left my aunt and cousin at the inn we've been staying in for the past while. My uncle had accompanied me a ways so no one would stop and ask why a child was out alone. I've been going to rest of the way myself. Don't want that twit ruining everything because today was the day. I was going to get a dragon scale. I was almost there too. Dragons like mountains, well this one does anyways. I was planning on just surveying the mountains till I find one then maybe stun it or something. I really didn't want to kill one if I had too, a dead dragon with my magical signature on it would be very bad.

If it came to that, I could use a curse Kelisk told me about. The Killing Curse, it's one of the Unforgivable Curses. It's incantation is '_Avada Kedavra'. _Punishment for casting the curse is life in Azkaban, a prison known for it's cruelty and dread.He saw it fit to tell me about it just as we left Vernon, leaving me no time to practice on anything. He told me of the others. There's two more. Cruciatus Curse which is done by saying '_Crucio' _and and then the Imperius Curse which is done by saying _'Imperio'_. One's a torture curse and the others a command curse.

The exit from the forest isn't very far, I'm almost there. As I step out into the clearing I place an invisibility spell on myself. I don't see anything yet but I don't expect too, I read dragons are solitary creatures.

The mountains though, they're beautiful. The sun is setting behind them, casting a shadow over the area in front of me. Red, orange, and pink paint the sky like water colours on a fresh canvas. It's quiet except for the wind blowing across the land. It almost feels like the scenery in front of me can't be real. I would love a house here. Alone, away from all the annoying and abrasive people in the world. Just me, Kelisk, my books, and my magic.

Enough of my little fantasy though, I have a dragon to rob.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

The moon is over me now. I finally found the dragon I need. A Hebridean Black. It blends in with the cave it barely fits in. Good thing the cave isn't actually on a mountain. I'm still on grass which is lucky. If I had to battle a dragon I'd rather do it on nice grassy plains.

I cast a silencing spell over me and take my first steps into the cave. The dragon's heavy breathing is the only sound in the cave. It's sleeping. This shouldn't be to hard. Stunning and stealing a scale from a sleeping dragon shouldn't be to hard. Yeah, said no one _ever_. I might be in way over my head. I haven't even turned 12 yet as it's still June, but you know what they say, age is just a number. I'm far superior to some of not most of my teachers in magical standards. Though, knowledge is everything, something I lack at the young age of 11.

I walk towards the sleeping beast and throw a silent stun it's way. It's black massive body goes rigid. So far so good. I take out my wand and raise it to a single scale. Slowly, my magic begins peeling off the scale. I don't want to damage the scale to much as it might affect the outcome of my up and coming wand. I hear Kelisk hiss. Didn't I tell him to be quiet before we even got into the forest? Suddenly I feel something connect with my stomach and I'm thrown into the hard cave wall. Pain shoots from my back and stomach to the rest of my body. I open my bleary eyes through cracked lenses to see an angry, huffing black dragon, it's red eyes piercing the darkness. Shit! Ignoring the pain, I jump up and haul my ass out of the cave while I make sure Kelisk is still on my shoulders.

I grab my belly as I exit the cave. Something feels wet and warm. I look down. Blood. Red liquid trickles from my clothes and onto my pale hand. The dragon must have it me with it's inconveniently spiked tail. This was not good. I can hear the dragon coming out of the cave. It must have broken the stun when it sensed it was in danger. I guess I underestimated just how strong a dragon can be against magic.

My vision getting blurry. This is no time to faint. I turn around to see the Hebridean Black come out of the cave, snarling at me. I don't think a stun will work, I have to take it out now. This means killing it. I just got to hope no one finds it's corpse before my magical signature wears off. I straightened myself and point my want at the menacing creature. I hope this works.

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ A green light shoots from my wand and hits the dragon. It's body falls to the ground with a heavy thud. The world begins to spin. Not just from all the blood I'm losing, but the effect of the spell I had cast. It was draining me. I had never felt so magically empty. Was this curse really this powerful?

I struggle to keep my eyes open as everything turns dark and fuzzy. I can hear Kelisk hissing at me in a panic but I can't focus on what he's saying. The last thing I feel is my body colliding with the ground, just like the dragon I had killed.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

Hissing. That's the sound I passed out to and it's the sound I awake to. This means I'm alive? I try to sit up but the pain from my back and front force me down. I open my eyes and rub them, trying to focus on my surroundings. I can feel I'm on a bed. I can hear a fire crackling. With fuzzy vision I look around. A cabin? I'm in a cabin? I can see my glasses sitting on the end table beside me. I grope for them on the hard wood. Grasping my glasses, I put them on. Looking around again I can in fact say I'm in a cabin. The walls are what look to be wooden logs. It just has a cabin feel too it.

The room I'm in is rather small, probably just a guest bedroom of sorts. On the end table is a picture though, a man, a woman, and a child. Nobody puts family pictures in guest bedrooms. I look up. Bright green glowing stars stuck to the ceiling shine down on me. A teddy bear is on the dresser not to far from me. I'm covered by a multicoloured quilt; it looks homemade, sewn by a steady and graceful hand. I must be in a child's room

Not thinking about the dulling pain in my body I slid the quilt off me. I see my shirt is folded over the edge of the bed and put it on over my bandaged body. A muggle? I walk out into the main room slowly where the kitchen and living room is.

Somethings nudging my leg from behind and hissing. Oh yes that must be Kelisk. I gaze down to my scaled companion and pick him up. He slithers onto my shoulders.

"**Good, you are awake! You have been sleeping for five days now," **Five days!? Merlin, I hope Vernon wasn't stupid enough to wait by in the car all this time and headed back to town. Last thing I need is a dead relative.

"**Where are we?"** I ask

"**A cabin in the forest. A man found us. I was trying to pull you back to the fat man and he stopped us. He took us here and put bandages on you and has been watching over you. He had left some time ago. I'm not sure what for as he does not talk to snakes," **I nodded. Wait, Kelisk was trying to bring me to Vernon all by himself? I know I'm light but I didn't think Kelisk could manage pulling me through an entire forest. I peak through the window. Yep, nothing but trees, a dirt road, and a truck. I sit down on a dingy sofa, it's springs groan quietly.

I was just about to open my mouth again to speak when the door creaked open. A tall man walked in. The hood he had pulled over his face was tugged off, revealing a man, most likely mid thirties. He had fresh stubble on his lightly tanned skin. Brown eyes gazed at me as he shook his scruffy unkempt chestnut hair from his view. He look rather muscular and gruff. He was the man from the picture.

"Oh, you're up. 'Bout time, you've been sleeping for five days now," He has a thin Scottish accent. I don't speak, I just stare at him. He drops a bundle on the floor and takes off his rugged jacket. He puts the rifle that was in his hand against the wall."I hunted dinner,"

He's not a muggle, he has a magical air about him that wizards and witches have. It's very well hidden though. He doesn't say anything to me as he pulls up a stool and sits down, his gaze serious.

"Now why was a kid like you trying to get a dragon scale?" I unhinge my jaw, trying to get out words of denial. "Don't play dumb either. I found the dragon and the scale in your pocket. I also noticed the dragon was killed by the Killing Curse, which brings me to my second question; How'd a kid cast the Killing Curse?" Kelisk must have ripped off the rest of the scale from the dragon and put it into my pocket for safe keeping.

I can see there's no use in trying to deceive this man with my innocent act. "How do you know I didn't have an adult companion with me who escaped?" I retort.

"'Cause your magic was all over that dead dragon. You leak magic like a faucet so it wasn't that hard to figure out it was yours. I could taste it. Bitter sweet it was. Now that you're awake though, you seem to tone down your magic quite a bit, it's almost none existent. You seem just like a normal wizard kid now. For the first day though I thought you were a muggle, you seemed to have no magic at all, but it slowly came back"

Casting that curse really did do a number on my magic. Kelisk said it should do _that_ much damage to me though. I've found that I do unconsciously keep in my magic so people do think about it to much. Being knocked out must have unblocked my barrier.

"If that's so they what if someone finds the dragon and reports it? Won't they find me right away? Considering how I 'leak magic like a faucet',"

"I got rid of your signature for you so don't worry," I raise an eyebrow. You aren't supposed to be able to just wipe away a signature like that. Especially when one of the Unforgivable Curses was cast.

"You just can't do that," I cross my arms over my chest.

"You learn somethings in my line of work,"

"You're a criminal," A smirk comes to his face.

"Yeah, what'll you do if I'm a murderer?" I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm not dead am I?"

"What if I like to torture my victims when they can feel everything?" Why was he trying to scare me?

"Your cozy little home doesn't look much like a torture house," He chuckles, rubbing his hands together a little.

"Okay so I'm not a murderer. I'm a thief," A lie. He's not a thief. He's far to bulky to be a good thief. He's got to be at least 6'4". This man is not someone who's light on their feet.

"Well then if you can get rid of my signature how come I'm in bandages and not magically healed?"

"I don't get caught hence I don't get hurt. I never had a use for magical healing spells and stuff," I nodded.

"One last question. How did you know Kelisk here wasn't trying to bring me home to eat me?" I began petting Kelisk softly.

"I don't think a snake would try to pull a boy all the way home to eat him when it can just do it right there. Though I still thought of the possibility it was going to eat you so I watched for a bit. Your pet would stop sometimes for rest probably. It would nuzzle it's self into your neck and face and would pull your coat if it started to slide off. Now I don't think a snake trying to eat you would care about that to much. That's a smart and loyal snake you got there kid,"

I look down at Kelisk. "Thank you," I say under my breath.

"Now, it's time you answer my questions. What are you doing with a dragon scale and how'd you cast the Killing Curse? And don't bother lying either, I practically do it for a living," I gaze at him underneath my lashes.

"I'm trying to make an untraceable wand. For your second question I can cast the Killing Curse because as you could tell, I have quite a lot of magic," He nodded a few times.

"What do you want an untraceable wand for?" I don't say anything. This man doesn't need to know.

"Reasons I don't feel the need to discus with a man I don't even know the name of," The brunette man shrugged and held out a large rough hand.

"Caden Blackwood," I gave him a questioning look.

"Real name?" He nodded

"Got no use lying to a kid,"

"How do you know I won't go to the authorities?"

"You don't look to scared or nothing. You haven't been itching to escape either. I would guess you think I'm a pretty okay guy. Plus you don't seem too Light yourself.

"What makes you think-" Caden cut me off

"4 words. Bitter Sweet. Killing Curse," I gave a slow nod, showing my understanding. He wiggled his out stretched hand to me. I slipped my much smaller one into his.

"Harry Potter," His thick eyebrows went up.

"Didn't think Harry Potter would be dark. I'm surprised I didn't notice the scar on you either," He reached over and brushed my hair back, revealing the lightening bolt. Caden got up and walked over to the bundle he had brought in earlier.

"Hungry?" He asked. I nodded and slipped my legs over the side of the bed. He grinned and tossed the heavy cloth package onto his wooden table "I'm gunna cook us up some deer,"

I nodded. I should heal my wounds the proper wizarding way.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

We talked as we ate. Caden was a very interesting man. He doesn't have the table manners I'm used to eating with Draco and his 'friends' but I could get over that considering he saved mine and Kelisk's lives. He laughs and talks with food in his mouth and piles it in like he hasn't eaten for days. The man is incredibly open and hasn't lied to me once, save for calling himself a thief.

He really enjoys hearing about me. I think he just likes listening to people. I don't feel like I have anything to hide from him. I feel like I can actually be myself with someone other then Kelisk. I don't even show my complete and true nature to Blaise. Though I only tell Caden about things he asks about, I don't got into detail.

I place my silverware onto my plate, signalling I was done.

"We should get you back to your, er... folks now shouldn't we?" He thinks my relatives are unpleasant. I told him that they aren't very nice people. They aren't, the only reason they obey me is because I terrify them. I'm sure I would still be in the cupboard underneath the stairs if they had reign over the household.

Caden stood up and put on his jacket. He looked over at me. I was wearing my torn bloody shirt and dirty pants from days before. "You can't go back like that,".

Caden walks into the bedroom I was resting in. He returns not seconds later with a shirt, pants and jacket. They look old but not too worn. The colour from them has faded to dull blues and greens. What's odd is they're my size, or at least around mine. Where's Caden's wife and son? I look up to his eyes as he hands over the clothes. A tinge of sadness is poking through the wall he keeps his emotions behind. They're dead aren't they? I shouldn't say anything or ask. I can still remember sadness, not a pleasant feeling. I don't wish to bring more onto him then I have to, Caden's a nice man.

"Okay you can just come outside when you're done. I'll be waiting in my truck," Caden seem to like to do things like muggle way. Guns, trucks. He doesn't seem to use magic for much at all.

I take the clothes and head into the bedroom again, which was I'm assuming his sons room. They smell of wood and dirt though they're clean. After I put on the musty clothes I realize they're a little big. The pants drape around my feet and the sleeves hang over my hands, almost covering my finger tips. The jacket goes a bit below my waist and hangs from my frame. Walking out of the room I pick up Kelisk and put him on my shoulders. I make sure I have everything I came with before heading out the door.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

The drive has been bumpy and quiet. He hasn't talk much since dinner. Thinking about his child must really have gotten to him. Muggle music is playing. A sad country song comes on the radio. It plays a bit before Caden shuts it off.

"I don't really like music," He says. What he means is he doesn't like music that reminds him of his dead family. We come out the woods and turn onto an actual road.

"Where do you wanna go?" I look around. So Vernon did take back to the hotel.

"Town if you could," He nods.

"No problem,"

Silence drew over us again. Our conversation was better kept short as I don't like talking much.

We arrive at town in not much less then 10 minutes. The inn is on the edge of the small peaceful town. Unbuckling my set belt, I get ready to hop out of the car before I'm stopped.

"Hey kid, you... you can fire call me or something if you need anything, 'kay?" He must think I'm abused at home or something. He knows how horrible muggles can be doesn't he?

"Thanks Caden," I open the door and jump down.

Caden pulls away and I walk into the inn. I don't have a key, I left that in the safe hands of Vernon. I head straight pass the owner who's reading the local newspaper behind the desk. I reach the room we're staying at and knock. Nothing. I knock a few times more. Still nothing. My eyebrow goes up and I magically unlock the door, pushing it open with my finger tip. The place looked almost no different then when I had left except for one thing. I don't see a Vernon, Petunia, or a Dudley. I tap my finger on my chin. I walk in further only to notice something on the dresser. A note is standing up right _'Harry Potter – The Brat Who Lived' _is written in cursive on the letter. I pick up the paper and unfold it.

_'Potter,_

_I have taken your precious relatives. They will be held for ransom unless I get what I want. A minion will be sent to your house to bring you to me. I demand the stone._

_The Dark Lord Voldemort'_

Are you bloody serious? He wants the Philosophers Stone for my dumbass relatives. Wow, he must think I actual care for them or something. Couldn't he think of a better plan then taking then from an inn and leaving a note? Well he wouldn't have been able to find me as I've charmed myself to be undetectable. Now if those idiots just would have stayed in the room this wouldn't have happened because there's a charm on the room too. Hell, Vernon was untraceable too but Petunia and Dudley must have gotten him caught too. I'm sure they were taken as soon as they stepped out of the room. I shake my head.

How'd he get a new body so quick? I wonder if he's living as a parasite on the back of someones skull again. I look over at my companion.

"**Is there anyway I can just, you know, teleport or something?" **I ask Kelisk.

"**Apparition. You think about where you would like to go and you're taken there. It requires a great deal of concentration and determination. Preforming this could kill you though. You might leave a body part behind," **Ah, yes that doesn't sound good. Oh well, if I die I die.

I think about my house. The stone is there, as I didn't to risk something happening to it on this trip. It's very well hidden though so even if Voldemort could get in he wouldn't be able to find it.

"**You are not thinking hard enough. Think about nothing other then home," **Stupid snake. I'd like to see teleport somewhere. Okay. Home. Home. My room. My room, my books. Suddenly I feel my self twisting and turning then stretched out. My eyes are clenched shut. It feels like I'm being shoved through a damn straw! After a few of the longest moments of my life I fall on my bedroom floor flat on my face. I can hear Kelisk chuckling at my misfortune. That had to be one of the most unpleasant experiences I've ever had to go through. I think I taste some of tonight's meal coming back up. Joy.

I keep my food down and walk over to my closet. I take out two boxes. One is small and silver with numerous chains and locks on it. Not only does this one have muggle locks on it it had magical ones too. For anyone other then me it would take months, maybe years to unravel as only my magic could do it properly on the first try. It also has a series of charms and spells on it, making it invisible to they eye, undetectable, and if someone was to slam their hand down on the invisible box they would pass through it and it the shelf. This one has the stone of that wasn't obvious. The other box just looks like an ordinary metal box. That's the one with my unicorn horn and shadow imp blood.

I set the stone on my bed and open the long metal box. The unicorn horn had marinaded in the blood it's week a long time ago so now a black swirled horn was sitting in the box, still sticky. I take the scale out of my pocket and smooth it down a bit with my magic. Like Kelisk said, don't want to be waving around sandpaper.

"**Is there any incantation?"** I ask. He shook his head.

"**Just stick it on," **I shrug and begin wrapping the scale onto the unicorn. It doesn't take to long I'm already all done. I shake it a bit to make sure the scale won't move. When I'm satisfied I shrink it and place it in my pocket. I'd rather people see my actual wand rather then the illegal one. While I'm here I should put on my own clothing but I'm not going to get all fancy just to meet the Dark Lord again. I put on some regular slacks and shirt. I take the stone while it's still in the box and head downstairs. Grabbing another one of my jackets and slipping on my shoes I head outside to see which one of Voldemort's men are waiting for me. Ah, it looks like Lucius is the baby sitter Voldemort has sent. He's dressed in muggle clothes so he doesn't look to out of place in a suburban neighbourhood.

"Why hello Mr. Malfoy!" I greet with a smile. Kelisk doesn't seem as chipper as me because he hissed when he saw who was outside. He doesn't like Draco hence he doesn't like his father.

"Potter. We'll be aparating. You have the stone I take?" I shake the box and he holds out his arm for me to grab. I grip his forearm and Lucius looks around a bit to make sure no one can see us. Then for the second time today I'm shoved through a small tube. When we get to out destination I don't land on my face so that's a plus. Lucius takes me down a dark hallway.

"Is Mr. Dark Lord playing leech again?" I ask, putting my hands into my pockets. Lucius stares down at me with his cold sharp eyes.

"You will address Lord Voldemort with respect if you're smart. Perhaps he won't Crucio you to long," I shrug.

"Sooo... How'd 'Our Dark Overlord' Voldemort contact you? Did he just ring you up or something?" Lucius doesn't say anything

"Not much of a talker I see. Am I still coming over to your house for Christmas this year?" still nothing "You know Draco's been telling me of the yearly balls you have. He asked if I'd like to attend this year. Should I? Are they any good? I don't want to be bored for hours," We stop in front of a door.

"Oh is this our stop?" Lucius knocks on the door a few times.

"_Come in,"_ The blond opens the door and pushes me in. He closes the door behind himself.

"Don't manhandle children," I scorn like a mother to her son. Not that I would be a mother...

I can't see Voldemort, his chair isn't facing us. I'm have expecting him to swivel around petting at cat saying _'So we meet again, Potter,'. _But you know it's not a swivel chair so it's not going to happen. Unfortunately.

I look over to see my relatives cowering in the corner, bound by magic. They look to be yelling for help but I can't hear them. Voldemort must have gotten sick of their screaming. I would too, smart move, very smart move.

"Hey Voldie-kins. You called?" I asked, putting my hands behind my back.

"You know what I want Potter. The stone or they die," I laugh. I can't see Lucius but I know he's quite surprised at my reaction.

"The only reason they're still alive is I like having obedient little slaves. Plus I might be sent somewhere where when they die and it might be kind of hard doing thing I would normally do,"

"Like going to the Hebrides Islands? What were you up to there?" I waved a figure.

"Tsk tsk. This is not part of our negotiations Voldie," I'm partly wondering why he hasn't hexed me yet. He hasn't even so much as turned and glared at me. Ooh! A wicked grin comes to my face.

"Why Voldie! You're powerless again aren't you?" I snicker and walk in front of his chair. There sits Voldemort, not even a big as a 7 year old. He's curled up in such a pathetic manner. Mostly skin and bones too. Before I could taunt him more a wand was stuck into my face.

"I'm still powerful enough to harm you Potter," He hissed. I fish out of my pocket the box with the stone. I hold it just out of his reach.

"Hold on there little guy! I still have the stone. With a flash of my magic I could crush it to nothing," Voldemort slowly puts his wand down again, seeming more intent on just glaring at me with blood red eyes.

"Now I have a proposition for you-," Voldemort cuts me off.

"You? Making deals with me? I think not Potter," I narrow my eyes at him.

"I don't think you're in any position to call the shots when I could wrap my hand around you neck and squeeze the life out of you," Voldemort looks at Lucius, who is still standing by the door.

"Leave us," He waved a bony hand at the blond. Once Lucius is gone he looks back at me "What do you want," I smile. Now things are going more smoothly. I sit down in the chair beside him, throwing my legs over the arm rest.

"I want to help you," Voldemort doesn't sat anything.

"You want to help me?" I nod cheerfully. Voldemort always seems to bring out the excitement in me.

"You bet! I don't really like muggles. Never had any real good experiences with them. The only thing they're as good as house elves if not less. Though I don't agree to much on the whole 'destroy muggleborns' thing. They're magical too, they can do just as much as Lucius can do. I mean I'm a half blood and I've been told I'm destined to save the world. I don't think we should just kill them because they had the misfortune of being born with muggle parents. Some love muggles, some hate them with a passion. Why can't we put the ones with all the hate to good use?" I think I just saw Petunia pass out in the corner. Not sure though, I don't pay much attention to rats.

"The Saviour of the Light wants to serve under me," I let out a laugh.

"Merlin no! I want to be your equal. I want to rule _with_ you not _under_ you,"

"That's even more preposterous then you serving me. You're, what? 11?" I roll my green eyes

"12 in like almost a month. And so what? I'll have you know I took down a dragon not that long ago,"

"Is that so? How'd that go for you?" I shrugged.

"You know, I passed out for a few days but I'm sure that was all the blood I lost,"

"What spell did you use?"

"Killing Curse," If Voldemort had an eyebrow I'm sure if would be up.

"You used the Killing Curse?" I nodded. "Prove it," He pointed a skinny finger at my relatives.

"I told you no killing them. Pick something else,"

"Cruciatus Curse then," I stroke my chin.

"I've never used that one before so we'll have to see how it goes," I point my wand at my uncle.

"_Crucio"_ His mouth opens and he falls to the ground. Nobody can hear his silent screams. I rolls and writhes in what looks to be immense pain. Petunia's still passed out and Dudley is yelling something that looks like 'stop'. I don't let up. Vernon's eyes are becoming blood shot and blood is starting to come out of his nose just from the pain. I hold it a for more moments before releasing. My fat uncle collapse and curls up into as much of a ball as he can. "We cool?" I ask.

I blink a few times and shake my head. I feel kind of... tired and weak. Like I've been up for the past few days without any sleep.

"Feeling sleepy Potter?" I gaze over to a smug looking baby Voldemort.

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"I figured as much. You have no control over your vast magic. When you had that fat man under the Cruciatus you were letting out so much excesses magic so now it's left you a bit drained. When you killed that dragon you probably were unconscious for a few days not because of the blood you lost but because of how much magic you lost casting the Killing Curse," So I can't control my magic?

"But I stunned the dragon and it woke up not a few minutes later," I countered.

"Maybe you didn't use enough magic? You don't know the perimeters for your magic yet. You're learning and preforming strong and powerful spells that the majority people don't ever even cast in their life. Most children start out slow and learn that way, you just jumped into it because everything must be so easy for you. You have all the skill and not the knowledge needed," He might actually have a point here... I didn't say anything so Voldemort kept going.

"I have a counter proposal. You give me the stone and I teach you how to use your magic properly. Perhaps maybe when you become old and powerful enough you can take up the title of Dark Lord under a different name. We could use glamours for when that happens. I also want your muggle relatives dead, perhaps a 'house fire' would suffice. You'll be adopted by the Malfoy's so I can keep a close eye on you but I'll make sure they treat you with respect. Your Godfather is a Black correct? You already have some ties, even though they aren't blood," I furrow my brow a bit before looking over at Kelisk, who's been quiet this entire time.

"**What do you think?"** Kelisk opens his mouth to say something before he's stopped.

"You're a Parselmouth, a speaker," Voldemort said, seemingly surprised. I nodded.

"That's right. You got a point to this?"

"That could mean your a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. It's the only explanation I can think of as of now," I'm a descendent of Salazar Slytherin? No, that's not right? Right? We stare a bit before Kelisk speaks up.

"**I think you should take the deal but only if you can make sure he holds up his end,"**

"**What's your name?"** I look at Voldemort. I'm not surprised he's a Parselmouth too.

"**Kelisk. It is nice to have another speaker,"**

"**Quite a lovely snake you have Potter. A Black Mamba?"** I nod.

"**I agree with Kelisk here. How can I be sure you keep up your end of the deal?" **Voldemort pauses for a second.

"**I use the stone for my actual form but you hold control over the stone**. **If I were to betray you, you can change me back to _this_," **He gestured to his current form. I narrow my eye a bit before relaxing.

"Do we have a deal?"He asks. I stand up and hold out my hand. He takes mine and gives a firm shake.

I give a vicious smile. "We have a deal,"

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

**I hope you guys liked it! I did most of it in one day, trying to get out a chapter before I leave tomorrow.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Settled In

**Oh my god I love you guys! I've finally reached my goal of 100 reviews! Being completely honest I thought I would never get here! I know it's not as good as some other authors but its good enough for me! I give you all 1000000 useless and invisible internet points! (They're from my heart)**

**As for why I'm updating so soon I didn't end up going to my Grandmothers as planned so I had time to write. **

**Someone pointed out that I should have used an oath or something. I completely forgot about oaths but I've already figured out a way of sneaking one in. Cleaver cleaver me.**

**Since only one person commented on Caden last chapter he's going to come and go whenever he's needed and such. His and Harry's relationship will be platonic son and father.**

**I don't remember if I've ever put a disclaimer or not but here it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit.**

**Enjoy Chapter Nine!**

**Ignore(or correct) and mistakes.**

**CHAPTER STATS**

**Chapter Nine**

**Title: Settled In**

**Length: 6396 words, 11 pages**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Child!Harry**

Chapter Nine

I sit on the end of the open ambulance, watching the fire burn high into the night sky. Sirens scream and water gushes as people try to tame the blazing fire. I don't let the devilish smirk form on my face. Instead, watery tears drip from my emotionless face. I'm mimicking shock and it seems to be working at the paramedic is rubbing my back soothingly instead of asking why I'm not sad. Kelisk is resting on my shoulders quietly. It's a shame really, I'm going to miss ordering around my relatives. Commanding a house elf to make me breakfast just won't give me the same satisfaction.

I had lost most if not all of my belongings in the 'accident'. Not that any of them matter. I had sent some of the things I had wanted to keep to the Malfoy's for safe keeping. Not much though, just invisibility cloak and the broom Draco had given me for Christmas(I hate to admit, it's to valuable to let burn in the fire). I don't have many things I cherish nor need to keep. I'm still wearing the necklace Blaise gave me, though I am a bit more suspicious of it now that I know he's a vampire.

"Harry!" Ah, look who finally showed. It's Dumbledore, dressed in muggle clothes, his beard shortened with glamours most likely. "Harry, are you okay?" Actually I'm ecstatic. My relatives are dead, I'm moving in with the Malfoy's and their extensive collection of books(not to mention privacy), I'm going to be receiving magic lessons from the greatest Dark Lord of all time, and I'm well on my way to earning the wonderful title myself. But sure, I'll look sad and scared for the sake of keeping my secrets together.

I look up at Dumbledore with flooded green eyes. I shake my head a few times, sniffling. I grip the teddy bear I had been given. The paramedic looks at Dumbledore.

"And you are?" She asks.

"Family friend," She nods.

"Well he still seems to be in shock so once he's out be prepared for an emotionally unstable child. Does he have anyone to stay with?" Dumbledore pauses for a second.

"Not really. Those where his last living family members. His Godfather's in prison so he's not an option," The woman looks between us for a few seconds.

"I'll leave you two to figure this out," She pats me on the back before getting up and leaving us. Dumbledore sits down beside me. I don't look at him, staring down at my shoes in mock sorrow.

"Harry my boy, I know a few places you can stay," he says soothingly. I jerk my head up and down. "There's the Weasley's, wonderful people. You could stay with one of the Professors, or perhaps you could stay with me," I notice how he doesn't mention any of my Slytherin friends.

"Can I- I," I stop for a moment, trying to act like this is hard for me to say "I want to live with the Malfoy's Professor," I don't have to look at him to know he doesn't approve,

"Harry... I don't know if that's the best idea," I stare at Dumbledore with hurtful eyes spilling hot tears.

"Why not! Draco's my best friend ever! I don't know the Weasley's, I don't want to live with a stuffy Professor! The Malfoy's are so nice..." I squeeze my green eyes shut. I feel his old decrepit hand rest it's self on my back.

"Harry, the Malfoy's, are- they're-" The Headmaster is cut off my a new voice. I feel arms wrap around my waist in a deep hug. Took them long enough. The Malfoy's have muggle attire on as well so they blend in.

"We're what?" I hear Lucius ask, coming up to us. The familiar sound of a cane clapping against the ground rhythmically isn't with him as it usually is. Draco begins saying words of comfort to me. We've been over this before I was sent home with the Dursley's. I would lock my relatives to their rooms then set the place on fire. After I was outside I was to wait for the Malfoy's and Dumbledore to show up. Draco would 'comfort' me and Lucius and Narcissa would convince Dumbledore to let me live with them.

"Father?" I hear Draco call "Harry says he wants to live with us," Lucius looks over to us.

"I don't see a problem in that. I would be more then happy to have Harry live with us. You two act more like brothers then friends," Lucius says. He gazes at Dumbledore with ice blue eyes.

"I'm not sure Mr. Malfoy. I mean no offence but I think Harry would be much better off living with the Weasley's," Lucius raises an eyebrow.

"We have much more space then the Weasley's. Much more money. Less children to take care off. But I'm sure that's not the reason. The real reason is that the Malfoy's are known to be Dark. Am I correct?" Lucius shakes his head "How awfully prejudice of you. I didn't know you would judge us that way, considering you're the Headmaster of Hogwarts,"

Narcissa spoke up after her husband "I'm also a Black. Sirius is Harry's Godfather is he not? We already have some ties to Harry. It might not be blood but who says it has to be?"

Dumbledore couldn't say no. If he did the rumour would spread that he was racist and that wouldn't look good for him. He also has to admit that the Malfoy's are the closest thing I have to family at the moment. The Headmaster looked between us all for a second.

"I'll be making weekly visits if Harry's going to live with you," Dumbledore said reluctantly.

"Of course. We can fit a time into our schedule I'm sure,"

"Just because you're the Malfoy's doesn't mean you aren't subject to the normal adoption process. An official will be sent over to survey your home. Papers will need to be signed. So on and so forth. I'll talk with the people here for you,"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Thank you Dumbledore," It must have killed him to say that. Lucius look at me "Are you ready to leave then, Harry?" I nodded meekly. Lucius shook hands with Dumbledore before looking at his family.

Narcissa held out her gloved hand for me to hold. Doing so, we walked down the street and into a darkened alleyway. Without so much of a word, Lucius held out his arm. Draco took a hold. The two disappeared, leaving me and Lady Malfoy.

"I can aparate myself Lady Malfoy. I assume we're heading to your manor?" She raised a delicately manicured eyebrow with a smile. Narcissa nodded at my question.

"Is that so? Please do show me. If you do manage I hope you're okay walking a bit, only Malfoy blood and aparate inside our wards," Walking didn't seem that bad. I was bit angry that she was almost belittling me but I suppose she didn't think a mere 11 year old could manage such a feat. Though I haven't perfected it yet I'm sure I'll manage. Practice makes perfect as the muggles say.

"I need the practice anyways," I was just about to go before she spoke again.

"And please dear, call me Cissy. Or at least Narcissa. I'll be your adoptive mother after all," I smiled

"Yes of course. Narcissa," I closed my eyes. I didn't know what Malfoy Manor looked like but I'm sure if I just think about it'll work. Sure enough, with the right amount of concentration I can feel my body being transported away from the alley and towards my destination. When I appear I land on my feet this time. I brush off my clothes a bit and in a matter of seconds Narcissa is beside me, not a hair out of place. I follow her to the manor. It's huge and getting noticeably bigger as we walk along the hedged path. The mansion stares down at you with it's huge windows that remind me of judging eyes. We reach the large double doors in about three minutes time. We walk inside to see Draco and Lucius waiting for us.

"Why did you walk?" Lucius asks.

"Harry can aparate himself. I didn't aparate with him so we could get into the wards because he said he needs practice," I see Draco gawking at me.

"You can aparate!? And with your pet as well? That's considered alongside aparation!" He says, shocked.

"Not that hard. I wouldn't want you to attempt it though. You might forget a limb," I grin at him

I take in my surroundings now that were in the building. I seem to be in the foyer. Greens, silvers, and black are everything. Very Slytherin. A grand staircase in the first thing you see when you walk in. A few pictures of various family members line the walls. A large fireplace is burning to the right. I can't admire the decor for much longer as two house elves have showed. Lucius doesn't even look down as he takes off his coat and hands it to the servant. Draco and Narcissa do the same.

"I want every Dark book, spell or otherwise hidden. Anything that would seem to suggest we _are_ an actual Dark family I want concealed or gone," Lucius commanded.

"Yes Master Lucius," The two elves said before disappearing.

"Twixie!" Lucius called loudly. A house elf popped up. "Harry this will be your personal house elf. Twixie this is Harry Potter. Don't fail to meet his needs. You will do what he says when he says with question or even so much as a word other then 'Yes Master Harry. Also have it so Harry can aparate inside our wards," Twixie nodded, coming over to me. She bowed deeply.

"My name is Twixie. It is a pleasure to serve Master Harry," I nodded. I don't care for house elves. I won't have a problem with them if they do their jobs. Twixie held out her hand.

"May Twixie please charm Master Harry so he can aparate inside the wards?" I give her my hand. She touches my palm and I feel a surge of magic. Twixie nods before stepping away. Narcissa looked at me.

"Harry, tomorrow we're going to get you a new wardrobe and perhaps a personal owl. For tonight and tomorrow you can borrow some of Draco's sleepwear and clothes if that's fine with you. A pair will be on your bed. You'll be receiving politics and etiquette lessons with Draco as well seeing that now you're a part of Pure Blood family. I'm sure you're okay with all of this?" I'd rather not wear the same clothes for the rest of my life and embarrass myself at social gatherings. Though they way her words felt more like demands then anything made me a bit angry. I suppose she's just treating me like she would Draco. That's going to have to change if she keeps this up.

"Yes Narcissa that sounds acceptable,"

"Breakfast is at 7. Please come down and eat with us,"

I looked down at my new house elf "Give me a brief tour Twixie,"

"Please follow Twixie Master Harry,"

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

The Malfoy Manor was quite huge. About 5 or 6 libraries, four kitchens and dining rooms, 3 living rooms, a few conservatories, a wine cellar, more then 3 training rooms, a huge ballroom, and bedrooms and bathrooms to much in number to count. Those weren't all of the rooms Twixie had listed either. The court yard had a few mazes and gardens, a quidditch pitch, a very large elegant gazebo, a swimming pool. I had stopped listening at some point as she went on for quite a bit. I'm sure a tour with Draco would have been worse as he would have babbled on and on.

Finally we had gotten to my room. Oddly enough the colours in my room were _blues_, silver, and black instead of the greens that seem to coat the house. My bed was larger then a king size though it didn't take up much of the oversized room. My room has a fireplace for Merlin's sake. Draco's room wasn't far down from mine. In between our rooms was two personal studies for Draco and I. I had a bathroom attached to my room. I had already put on my nightwear. A tad big though it's barely noticeable. I couldn't be bothered to make them fit properly. I topple onto my soft bed. Everything is going to great, perfect even. It's too strange, something bad _has_ to happen so shouldn't it? You know, natural order of life or some bull like that.

The Malfoy's have been okay so far. Of course living with Draco might be a bit of a pain if he's still keen on us being friends. Now that I'm living with his family he has no reason to court me into the Dark. I could see him trying to become a friend for his own advantages though. What holds more leeway then being besties with an up and coming Dark Lord? Narcissa is a bit demanding but she is a mother after all, she not used to have to respect a child as an adult. Lucius has yet to step out of line. I think it's because he knows the full extent of mine and Voldemort's agreement. He knows my power and what could happen if he makes me angry. Smart man he is.

I'm wondering how much Voldemort will keep up our agreement. He has the stone as of right now but I still have control over it. Tomorrow I'll be visiting him to get it back.

I set my glasses onto the end table and climb into my new bed. The black silk of my pyjamas rustle against me awkwardly. I am swimming in these stupid blankets. I think it's going to take some time adjusting to this luxurious lifestyle.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I feel something nudging my arm through thick covers. My eye slowly open to see a blurry blond figure. Draco. I bat his hand away and sit up. He backs away placing his hands behind his back. Kelisk who was sleeping beside me curls onto my shoulders and nuzzles into my neck in his still sleepy state.

"It's 6:00 Harry. I though you would want time to bathe and get ready for the day. I think the house elves were a little scared of you," I gesture that I hear him and I toss the blankets off me, swinging my legs over the high bed. My magical aura must put them off a bit. I hear house elves are most adept at reading auras then most wizards "I put a set of clothes at the foot of your bed. Don't worry I've already yelled at the house elves so they should listen to you now," I wave my hand at him.

"Yeah you can leave now," I think I just saw him roll his eyes at me. He better invest in some respect for me soon. Honestly this family shows no respect for their superiors. Once Draco leaves I put on my glasses and go into my bathroom. I need to get ready for the day.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I feel so damn snobby in these robes. Made of the finest material I'm sure. I had put them on after my bath, which was already drawn for me when I entered my bathroom. I just cannot wait until I get to shop for my wardrobe. I am oh so excited. I smooth out my robes and hair in front of the full length mirror before taking my leave. The halls are numerous though I don't think I'm lost. Not to terribly anyways. After a few twists and turns I arrive in the foyer. If my memory serves the main dinning hall is to the left of me. I head towards the large double doors and open them. Yes it does serve quite well. Narcissa and Draco have already seated them selves. The table is overly large, most likely for having guests and such. The two Malfoys are just on the very end near the kitchen door.

I go forward and take a seat next to Draco. The first thing I do is reach for a hard boiled egg only to be met with stares. I look between the two sets of icy aqua blue eyes.

"You should wait until everyone that is going to be eating is present Harry," I pull my hand back and stare at Narcissa who had scolded me. I take out my pocket watch and look at the time. 7:05. I close it and grab what I wanted.

"Maybe I would if Lucius had bothered to arrive on time. 7 o'clock yes?" I could see her disapproval setting in.

"Harry you are living in our home under the request of the Dark Lord. I should think you should at least listen-" I slam a hand down on the table, effectively silencing her. I see Draco shrink into his seat.

"Narcissa you would be wise to _shut up_. I am not your child nor do I act like one. True I am in your home because of Voldemort but you do know what that implies don't you? That I am important enough to be at Voldemort's side if he should need me. I do not answer to you nor shall I be expected to. Does Lucius command me around? No, because he knows exactly what I am and what I can do. Be a good little dog like your husband before you find yourself under a nasty Crucio,"

I crack my egg and begin eating. The rest of my time at the dining table is quiet, even when Lucius arrives. He can feel the tension in air and he knows to keep his mouth shut. Once I'm done I stand up and toss my cloth napkin onto my plate. This is when Narcissa finds her nerve to speak up again.

"Harry I thought we were going to Diagon Alley for shopping? Perhaps you should just stay at the table,"

"Nope, I have a date with Voldie. Be back in a bit," I aparate with a snap.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I scribble down more words on the parchment. I forgot how much work being a Dark Lord actually entailed. No, it's not just Crucios and raids. I need to plan and sign things. I need to tell my minions what to do. I need to recruit. I need to be ready in case something goes wrong.

I've gotten my body back. It's wonderful, having my strength back. I can do things without relying on others to help me. I felt so feeble before.

Potter though, I had not expected him at all. The Saviour of the Light telling me he's on my side? I thought he had lost his mind. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have sent him in on a little stealth mission at his age. I can't be to sure though, I'm not going to tell him everything I find out or plan. He needs to earn my trust first. Him being my equal though? How mental. He struts in here saying that he can be a Dark Lord and that he's equal to my power. Potter is not to be mistaken for weak though, no not at all. I would be a fool to underestimate him. I hate to admit but with training he could easily best my highest ranked Death Eaters. Hell, he could hold his own against one right now with out much effort probably. The boy says my equal though, I've never had one and never will. In due time Potter just might be good enough to rule with me. _Maybe_. I'm not saying he would be my counterpart but I could see the benefits of having another Dark Lord.

As I stretch my hand from cramping due to all the writing I've been doing someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," I say. The door swings open and one of my Death Eater peeks his head in. How meek.

"My Lord, someone has come, saying you were expecting them?" The door opens further revealing a man I haven't seen before. He's tall, though not as tall as me. Hazel hair falls to his shoulders and cobalt blue eyes gaze through side swept fringe. He's lithe but not horrible so.

"Ay Voldie!" he greets. Potter. I didn't need him to greet me to know it was him. His magic gave him away as soon as he got into my wards. I look at my Death Eater who's staring at Potter is surprise.

"Leave us," I command. My minion leaves and Potter jumps onto the chair, taking the position he took last time he sat on one of my chairs.

"Sooo, you look like a grown up now hm?" I continue my paper work.

"As do you. I see you thought it was better if my Death Eaters not know of my alliance with you yet," I hear him snort.

"Death Eaters? Really? That's so tacky and lame," I ignore him. "I came for the stone you know. Where is it." He's short and curt, giving me more of a demand then a question. Brat.

I put my quill down and open the drawer beside me. I fish out the box it came in, though it's not completely locked up as he had it. I hold it out for him. He cups his hand, wanting me to throw it. He knows how much this is worth right? Repressing a sigh and toss it over to him. He takes it out of the box and throws it up in the air and catches it. He does this a few times before he seems satisfied with whatever he was testing for.

"The real deal?" he asks to which I nod. He thinks I would just cheat him out like that? He must not trust me to much either. Not that I blame him, it makes sense not to trust the Dark Lord. It's silent for a moment before Harry speaks again.

"Whatcha doing?" I look up at me from my work.

"I'm recruiting Death Eaters. I already have a few as you know but not enough for an army. They know I'm back and I thinking about who would serve me best and who should be my inner circle. We need all the numbers we can get though so I'm not sure about who to kill," he tilted his head to the left.

"Can I help?" He wants to help pick out who to keep and who to kill? I need to Kill ex-Death Eaters just in case they know something that shouldn't end up in the Light's hands. For instance the location of this manor.

"Fine," He smiles and takes off his glamour. Potter's tiny body climbs into my desk and looks at the parchment with me. He could have just pulled up a chair. He really is a child isn't he?

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I bid Voldemort goodbye before slipping out of the room in my adult body. I really do enjoy spending time with Voldemort as odd as it is. I distract him from his work though. We went over his little recruiting papers for about half an hour before we got started talking about Dark spells. I had to go because I was sure the little surveyor for my adoption would at the Malfoy's soon. I didn't even notice when the clock in his study went off, saying it was 12 o'clock. Voldemort hadn't charmed me so I could aparate in his wards. He doesn't trust me. _Yet_. He will eventually. He's going to to have to if I'm to be the new Dark Lord.

I wink at the Death Eater who let me in as I walk out. Once I'm outside of the wards I disappear.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I appear in the foyer only to hear a yelp. I look down to see Draco scrambling away from me. I wipe off my glamour and see Draco sigh with relief.

"Don't do that Harry!" He breathes. I smirk at him. Narcissa sweeps in the room and looks at me.

"Good you're back. The surveyor is going to be here in a few minutes and Dumbledore is attending. It would have looked bad if you had still been gone," Lucius steps into the room and looks at me.

"Harry, welcome back," I nod. I hear a knock on the door and Narcissa looks at her son.

"No snide remarks or insults. If Harry isn't adopted the our Lord will have our hides," She straightened her dress and opened the door with a smile. Lucius walks up behind his wife and places a hand on her shoulder and holds the other out for Dumbledore and the surveyor.

"Hello and welcome to the Malfoy family Manor," Lucius says, voice as silky as ever. I bounce over and grab Dumbledore's hand after he's shaken Lucius and Narcissa's. I pull him inside the house with glee. Draco waves at the company and smiles.

"Professor! You _have_ to see my room! It's huge! My bed is so comfy!" I pull him up the staircase, leaving the Malfoy's with the surveyor. "C'ya later Mr. Surveyor!" I yell, waving. The man jerks his head at me before talking to the Malfoy's.

I take Dumbledore through the maze of corridors before getting to my room. I open the door and push him in slowly. I set him down on the bed.

"See! It's so big and soft!" I haven't failed to notice that they put the teddy bear I got from the paramedic on my bed neatly. "Look I have a fireplace!" I point to it, the fire burning brightly.

Dumbledore smiles. "How have the Malfoy's been treating you?"

"Oh great! Me and Draco went flying in their quidditch pitch after we had a humungous breakfast. They have their own quidditch pitch! Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy are wonderful too! Their very nice to me,"

"That's good," I point to two doors in my room.

"I have my own bathroom too! And a walk in closet! Isn't that cool?" Dumbledore laughs and nods.

"Have you seen any.. dark things in the house? Maybe books or something?" I knew I was just an inside man to him. The only reason he cares for my well being is because if I die their doomed. What they don't know is they already are. I tilt my head.

"Uhhh... Nope. I haven't seen anything," I shake my head "But guess what! I have my own house elf! Twixie!" With a loud crack Twixie appears in front of me.

"Master Harry called?" I giggle before getting on my knees and wrapping my arms around my house elf.

"I told you silly! None of that 'Master' stuff! We're friends so just Harry!" I squeeze her a little before letting go. I look at Dumbledore "You wanna have some tea Professor? I'm sure we can go down to the dining hall or living room or something and Twixie here can whip us up some! She makes great tea. Don'tcha Twixie!" She nods and smiles, her ears perking up. So it seems Twixie's smart enough to play along with my charade. Good.

"Sure Harry," I get up and grab his and Twixie's hand, taking them both out of the room and down the hall. We reach the dining hall in no time and Twixie takes off to make tea. I sit Dumbledore down at the table and sit beside him, swinging my legs. Dumbledore begins asking me questions about the Malfoy's. I don't answer truthfully of course, no that would be foolish. He thinks I am though, he expects nothing less of me.

All I am to him is an shiny pretty object that he needs to win the war. Nothing more, nothing less. He knows he needs me so he tries his best to stay cheery and happy around me. I surprised he hasn't started training me yet to defeat Voldemort. In his twinkling eyes I am mere tool for him to use as he sees fit. He's trying to attach the puppet strings the best he can to make me dance to his tune. When he says 'jump' he expects me to leap. When he says 'run' he wants me to sprint. I'll pretend to comply as much as I see fit. I cannot wait to strike him down with a single thread of green magic. To watch that damn _twinkle_ leave his eyes when I point my wand at him. To see his body fall to the ground and never ever offer another one of his blasted disgusting lemon candies again.

I cannot wait until I have the pleasure of watching Albus Dumbledore die by my wand.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I give Dumbledore one last hug before him and the surveyor leave the manor. Bloody finally. I'm sure the man had inspected every damn inch of the place. Narcissa didn't sigh but I can see her holding back one. She has to keep up her regal appearance even for her family. She's a bit rustled from having to play host for a man trying to exploit all of her family secrets not to mention if that were to happen the Voldemort would _not_ be a very happy Dark Lord. I'm sure he might be able to grant more pain through other means then a Crucio. Lucius is in better condition then her as he deals with Light wizards watching him with careful eyes as he works with more then a few. Draco seemed to fair the best, being able to play a child's innocence, every kid's best card in their deck of lies. No child is truly innocent, at least to some degree. That includes slapping down the card of tears or confusion on the table when they;re found with their hand shoved in the cookie jar.

"Harry are you ready to go and get your clothing?" Narcissa asks. I really should get it over and done with.

"Sure. I'm sure there are other methods of transportation then just aparation. I don't know how everyone would react to me just popping up," She led me over to the tall fireplace to our right. The fire dissipates to nothing in not more then a second.

"We're going to use something called the Floo Network. It's basically travel by a fireplace. You take a handful of floo powder and step into the fireplace. Simply say where you want to go and toss the powder to your feet. You need to be clear when speaking though as you could end up somewhere else. Draco show him," Her son nodded and grabbed some of the green powder in the deep silver dish next to the stone hearth.

"Diagon Alley!" Draco let go of the powder and went up in green flames, disappearing. I followed suit, taking the powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I can feel slight heat rise onto my body and everything goes black for half a second before light erupts into my vision. Wizards and witches bustle around the walk ways, some dragging fussing children behind them. The smell of everyone's mixed aroma's hits my nostrils. I step out beside Draco as Narcissa appears in front of us, still looking completely presentable as she always does. Lucius wouldn't be coming with us as he was heading over to sign the multitude of papers that came with my adoption. Only the head of the house needed to sign and that was not Narcissa. Lucius would have left not long after I had floo'd.

"We'll head to Bonnet's Boutique first then we can get you an owl," Narcissa sped off into the traffic, me and Draco not far behind.

We reach the shop without much of a fuss. It's expensive, but I knew that before I even had the chance to look at it. The Malfoy's wouldn't get anything less for their newly adopted child. As we step into the store a women comes up to us with a polite but pompous smile. She was dressed in what was probably in season as the witches say. A price tag on one of the many articles of clothing catches my eye. The amount of money needed for that simple pair of socks that was pushed into the corner was enough to drastically dent an average family's wallet. Though it wouldn't be a problem for the Malfoy's.

"Cissy! My best costumer! How lovely of you to stop by. Shopping for this years ball already?" The owner had an unmistakeable French accent. How stereotypical.

"No Bonnet, I've actually adopted a son and he needs a wardrobe. Harry meet one of my friends Bonnet Couture," She holds out a hand and I shake once. Her perfume is nauseating. I step back beside Draco who seems to know to keep his distance after probably years being around the woman.

"You must be Harry Potter! Or should I say Harry Malfoy hmm?" Narcissa shook her head.

"His last name is still Potter. We thought it might be better for him to keep his last name. He's just so attached to his parents, we thought he could at least have his last name," Bonnet nodded.

"Okay well how about we get your measurements and Narcissa and I can start picking out clothes for you?" I smile at the woman.

"That sounds great Mrs. Couture," She waves her hand at me.

"Please dear just Bonnet. Mrs. Couture makes me feel old," That's because you are old. Don't think your layer of makeup and glamours are fooling anyone you cow. "Andrea! We have a boy that needs to be measured!" A young woman rushes out from the back, carrying a measuring and a clipboard in her hands. I'm taken into the back room and instructed to get undressed to my underwear and step onto the stand. My god I'm becoming to hate this life.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

We are _finally_ done in that dreadful place after spending about 4 or 5 hours picking out clothes. Nightwear, casual wear, formal wear. Bonnet had thought of every possible occasion I would need a different set of clothes for. The only fun part was when I was being measured Kelisk would slither onto the woman measuring me. Throughout the entire time of my horrid measuring I could hear Draco snickering. Oh that boy would pay. And that woman! Terrible she was at measuring. She redid it about 3 times before Bonnet came and did it herself. Andrea had strangled me with doing my neck due to her nervousness. Bonnet's hands were also very cold, almost like ice.

We arrive at a shop specially dedicated to selling owls. I hadn't gotten the name when I was pulled in by Draco. I man was at our side within seconds, much like the last store. Narcissa and him begin talking while I'm pulled into roaming the place by my adoptive brother. White peaks my interest out of the corner of my eye. I spin around and slip my hand out of Draco's. A paper white owl in sitting in a cage, it's big doe amber eyes staring back at me. The owner realizes my curiosity and hurries to my side.

"That's Hedwig! She's a Snowy Owl. Would you like to buy her?" I nod, not taking my eyes of the owl.

"I wish to purchase the best carrying cage you have as well as food for her," Narcissa said, coming up beside us. The man smiled and nodded. I could see the dollar signs lit up in his eyes. He rubbed his hands together as he gathered what my adoptive mother asked for.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I'm sitting in an ice-cream shop due to Draco's request. I do have quite a sweet tooth, much to Draco and Narcissa's surprise. Just because I'm bitter doesn't mean I don't like sweet. I lick my double scoop of chocolate and cookie dough in it's waffle cone. It topped with sprinkles, whipped cream, sundae syrup, a wafer sticks out the side, and lastly the classic red cherry rests neatly on top to finish it. Charms are placed to keep everything from falling off. It's been awhile since I've had such good ice-cream. As I take the cherry and pop it into my mouth a hand taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry," I turn around to see the two Gryffindors who had been assigned to be my friends, Seamus and Dean. Granger and Weasley are standing behind them, not looking at me.

"Hello," I respond.

"What-... what are you doing here?" Dean asks, rubbing the back of his head. Really? Did he just ask that? We're in a freakin' ice-cream shop? What does he think I'm doing? Killing goblins?

"Just having some ice-cream with my new family," Granger and Weasley looks at me now and then to Narcissa and Draco. The groups eyes go wide.

"You've been adopted by the Malfoy's!" Seamus squeaks.

"Friends of yous Harry?" Narcissa questions.

"Professor Dumbledore had be get to know some Gryffindors," I say offhandedly, taking a bite out of the wafer stick I pulled out of my ice-cream. She nods.

"Can I help you four?" She asks. They all shake their heads before rushing out of the shop, trying not to look odd. Just wait until this burns through the rumour mill. Harry Potter is adopted by the Malfoy family. Dumbledore will have quite the story to tell to the press.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review as it keeps me in a better mood to write and stuff. I also love hearing about your opinions and stuff. I'm still taking pairing suggestions and plot ideas so I could use some of that.**


	10. You May Now Say Your Vows

**Okay so I wanna start off by saying sorry for not updating for quite sometime now. I didn't wanna force myself to write and give a terrible chapter. It was pretty difficult at some points in this chapter. I mean there's a lot of dialogue too(fuck me with a fork right?)**

**Also I don't know what the fuck I was on when I was editing my last chapter/writing out the author's note but damn I had a lot of mistakes. I fucking said 'cleaver cleaver' instead of clever clever. Do you know how much that made me cringe?**

**And I said 'platonic son and father' relationship for Harry and Caden. Not the word I wanted. I meant to say Caden will strictly be a father figure to Harry.**

**Lockheart is in this one too and I've made him more flirty and more prone to anger so he'll seem OOC if that's okay. I just wanted to make Harry's life miserable because I can.**

**Again sorry for the wait – and a special thanks to _Faery66_ for the special motivation. Thanks :)**

**Ignore(or correct) any mistakes.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**CHAPTER STATS**

**Chapter Ten**

**Title: You May Now Say Your Vows**

**Length: 7663 words, 14 pages**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Dark!Harry, Sociopath!Harry, Child!Harry**

Chapter Ten

_The boy was trembling, his mouth open but he didn't want to say anything. It was deathly silent aside from the quiet ragged breathing of the boy's aunt and uncle. The woman held her child in her shaking arms, clutching him so tight her son was having some trouble getting air into his lungs. Petunia didn't understand what was going on. Her sister was able to do things like this when she was this young! Her family was cowering in a corner in the living room. She was scared. _

_Not only ten minutes ago Petunia had seen Harry come out of his cupboard and something caught her eye. She demanded he show her what was inside his living space. He reluctantly opened up the small door and what Petunia saw caused her to scream, gathering the attention of her husband and son. A snake was slithering about inside! She began screaming at her nephew. The snake was hissing, Harry was about to cry, and Vernon joined in on the yelling. The black snake began crawling it's way up Harry's arm only to cause even more chaos. Petunia didn't really care if it hurt Harry but what if it came after her Dudders? _

_The snake started hissing right into Harry's ear and much to everyone's surprise, Harry hissed back. Petunia stumbled and almost fell onto her bottom in shock. Lily could never do that! No matter how much of a freak she was! She felt her tongue go numb, not letting out any of the words of disbelief she wanted to get out. She wanted to believe it to be a trick, her mind playing games with her but no, Harry was having a conversation with a snake. Vernon faced over and raised his arm to slap the boy who seemed to be a demon wearing a child's skin. He was hoping to knock it out before it could harm his family. No avail though because Harry screamed when he saw the hand fly up and Vernon went shooting back and flopping onto the ground. _

_Harry stalked forward and Petunia grabbed Dudley, running farther into the room. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from the demon. Now that she had thought about it, perhaps the exit would have been a better option because now she was in a corner with the thing that supposed to be her nephew closing in. Vernon was beside them now, blood dripping from a gash on his head. _

_Kelisk was perched on Harry's shoulders, delighted on how his master stood up for himself after months of Kelisk saying his should. Now all he had to do was properly put the damn muggles in their place with a few slicing spells. He had been teaching Harry some basic magic the last while. He didn't know a whole lot, being just a snake._

"_**Now really teach them who is in charge. Muggles have no rule over wizards," **The boy was nervous, unsure of what needed to be done._

"_**I- I don't know Kelisk, sure they've been mean but I don't know if I really wanna hurt them,"** Kelisk turned to the stuttering child._

"_**These are the people who are supposed to raise you and treat you like family! They are supposed to take care of you! Not shove you into a storage cupboard, giving you little to nothing to eat even when you make it! They have hit you and yelled at you! A child! The fat one did not even think about it before he raised his hand to you! He beats you with his belt and does not give a single care in the world! These things have no right to treat you in such a way now you must punish them! You do not want to be hurt anymore do you? You do not want to sleep in the cupboard do you?" **Harry shook his head._

"_**You have a point... bu-but I won't hurt my cousin! He is the same age as me and he doesn't know better! I would feel sad to hurt someone that's just a kid," **Kelisk could live with that, he knew once his Master really started getting into his magic that his words wouldn't mean much now. Not unless that tubby boy smartened up._

_Petunia looked into Harry's eyes. As the boy breathed out she could have sworn she saw red flash in those green eyes. He didn't say anything for awhile, just staring at everyone. Petunia was about to try to get up but she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down to see her skin slit open a quarter of an inch. The pain became red hot as she felt another slice in her arm, then her foot. Vernon began to cry out with his wife. Dudley wailed, scared that he was going to be hurt too. _

_Harry took a step back once he saw blood drip onto the carpet. He didn't know what to feel. Disgusted at himself that he did this or thrilled at the screams of his tormentors. Adrenaline was pumping through his body and he didn't even notice the small smile that formed on his lips. He stopped. His relatives where clenching their seeping wounds. A dull sensation was filling Harry's body. It wasn't like the other times he had used magic, this was different, it was strange. Harry liked it though, the feeling wasn't bad nor did it hurt. It actually felt... good. Harry swallowed._

"_I want Dudley's second room. A-and I want food regularly and I don't want to cook it," Everyone was silent to Harry's timid demands. Kelisk let out a low hiss causing Petunia and Vernon to shoot up and nod. "If the room could be done tonight that would be great... uhh thanks," Harry slowly walked outside, still feeling the after affects of using Dark magic for the first time. He needed to think about what had just happened._

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I felt the softness of the plush bed underneath me, the blankets suffocating me. I rolled over and flung my hand to the end table. Oh wait, I don't have glasses anymore. I had gotten special eye drops that corrected my eye sight yesterday when we got out school supplies. Today was the day we go to Hogwarts. Honestly I wasn't that excited. It meant more time away from all the books here and I wouldn't be able to see Voldemort as much. I've been visiting him a couple days a week. He's nice company. I had us go get our school stuff the day before because I heard that some famous writer guy was going to be showing up at the book store and hell if I want to put up with that crap while I'm trying to shop. Lucius is still taking Draco because he seemed set on getting an autograph. He probably could care less about the man he just wanted something to show off to his friends.

I'm just about out of bed when there's a knock at the door. I call them in and Twixie shuffles in. Kelisk has sleepily made his way beside me and he appears to be making Twixie a tad nervous.

"Would Master like Twixie to draw a bath and lay out Master's clothes for today? Master's bags are already waiting at the front door," I nod and Twixie scurries to the bathroom. I stretch a bit and hop off my bed.

"**Kelisk come on,"** I pick him up gently and slip him on my shoulders.

"**Where are we going this early in the morning?" **He mumbles.

"**We have to get to school remember? We're taking a bath right now,"** He nodded, resting himself against me.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I meet with a familiar sight while on the train platform. A round mother kissing her ginger children goodbye. There's another one this year who seems a bit frazzled after running through the wall. A girl this time, and the only one I believe. I look over to Draco and his parents. My bad, _our_ parents. There's no kissing, no hugging, no tears. Narcissa's smiling lovingly but that's it. Lucius has both hands on his cane, looking down at his son with a hard gaze. Lady Malfoy smooths out her son's hair, making sure he looks perfect. She turns to me with a nod, no smile though. I can't tell if that's her respecting me or simply not caring nor liking me enough to give a smile. Lucius is talking to Draco though quietly.

"Now remember Draco, if you're going to do something you're not supposed to, just don't get caught,"

"Yes father," Draco waves goodbye to hi- our parents. I do the same and hop onto the train right behind Draco.

As soon as we get on I head for my own compartment, not wanting to sit with Draco and his friends. I just want to be alone with Kelisk and read. Since I'm now living in his house I don't suppose he needs to keep me too close so he'll probably stop bugging me. At least not as much anyways. I quickly manoeuvred into an empty compartment and waited for the train to take off. I hear shuffling outside the door, probably people trying to find last minute seats. I hope nobod- Well here we go. Somebody just opened the door and walked in, seemingly not noticing the person sitting in here already, me. Her hair was ginger. The Weasley girl no doubt.

She turned around and gasped. Out of courtesy I gave a friendly smile. She didn't seem to know what to do. Her eyes went wide and she gripped her clothes tightly, her knuckles going white. Her small mouth opened slightly. One of my eyebrows raised a bit into my hairline.

"Hello?" I chuckled at her odd reaction and held out my hand for a shake. Of course I don't really want to laugh or shake her hand, I'd rather just demand she leave me to my reading.

"S-sorry," She sputtered before immediately darting out. I rolled my eyes and Kelisk hissed out a chortle. I shook my head and put my nose back into my book.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

We arrived at Hogwarts without any further interruptions and we're now seated in the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore drone on and on again for a second year. I said hello to Blaise and waved at the rest of my 'friends'. They seemed different now that I'm living with the Malfoys. More inclined to talk to me as I've been accepted into a pure blood family most likely.

Blaise has noticed I'm still wearing the jewelry he's given me. He looks pleased. Truthfully I completely forgot about the necklace. I just found myself putting it on every morning without fail or question which I find a little concerning but not enough that something has to be done about it right now. I still haven't figured out the purpose of the necklace but it doesn't seem harmful so I can ignore it for now. Maybe I'll ask Voldie when I can speak to him again. I probably shouldn't go during school nights. I won't be getting much or no sleep if I start making nightly trips. It could affect my grades and we can't have that, people might get suspicious. I can maybe make a trip every week or two. I don't really have a reason to visit Voldemort regularly other then for a good conversation.

Is Dumbledore still talking? Wow another 5 speeches I have to sit through after this one. They're usually the same too which adds much to the annoyance. I swear the higher years must be masters at faking consciousness. Honestly _someone_ in this place has to be asleep by now because I know I almost am. I can't even rest my head on my hands because Merlin forbid that The Boy Who Lived looks even a little uninterested in what the headmaster is blabbering about.

"-have a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher this year as well! I am pleased to welcome Professor Gilderoy Lockheart!" Are you serious? Isn't that the guy I wanted to avoid today?

Excited clapping erupts from the Hall. Girls are swooning in their seats and most of the boys look pretty annoyed. I see Pansy attempting to hide an excited grin behind her cold indifference. She's just as captured as the rest of the female students. Draco can tell his 'girlfriend' is all smitten with Lockheart and he looks a little peeved that he may not be getting all her loving attention. I don't think he actually likes her like she does him but the attention she gives him. Draco's a spoiled child who craves attention wherever he can grasp it into his greedy hands.

Lockheart quickly came up to Dumbledore's stand flashed a 'charming' smile and a 'seductive' wink. I swear you can hear the sound of hearts fluttering. This guy is kind of creepy. He's borderline flirting with all of the underage girls in the room and shows no signs of stopping.

"Hello students of Hogwarts! No doubt that I will be a very impressive DADA teacher so prepare to see all of your grades skyrocket. Now I was hoping to see a very special kid this morning but I guess he couldn't make it. Poor kid! But let's call him up right now shall we?" He's talking about me isn't he? Dumbledore didn't look like he knew about this because he's sending Lockheart a questioning look. "Harry Potter could you please come up!"

Another bout of clapping burst into my ears. I looked at Dumbledore who gave a smile and a nod. I reluctantly got up and shuffled to the front of the room. A few men hurried into the large hall with a camera in tow. As soon as I made it to Lockheart my hand was grabbed and roughly shaken. A book and a pen was produced out of his pocket. He began scribbling inside the book and handed it to me after magically tying a bow around it with a blue silk ribbon.

"That's one of my most expensive books, signed and given to you for free," I blinked and before I knew it I was being pulled beside Lockheart. His large hand was holding onto my bicep tightly. A camera was in front of us ready to flash a picture.

"Wait!" Lockheart commanded. A man scurried over to him "Get the snake out of here," He whispered. Suddenly Kelisk was being pulled from my shoulders with a hiss.

"Okay smile!" The camera man shouted before snapping a picture. I was barely able to force up a sugary sweet smile. The men were gone in a few seconds of the picture being taken. I assume for some magazine or newspaper. Kelisk was almost tossed back at me carelessly and I was quickly ushered back to my table.

I was right to think that man was an annoying prick. What gives him the right to take my picture with him like I wanted too? Does he think everyone wants to be near him? And fuck this stupid book too. It's probably horribly written and all about how 'great' he is. Who the hell really reads these stupid things anyways? He's a stuck up asshole that doesn't know the term 'personal space'. I hate being touched by people I don't like. Hell, I hate being touched by people in general.

"Well that's for announcements!" Food appeared on the tables, just like last year "Dig in,"

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

Students shuffled into the classroom. Defence Against The Dark Arts to be exact. Bloody joy. I can't wait to start this _exhilarating _lesson. I bet all my money that this dolt with screw this up royally somehow. He doesn't seem competent at all, how did you even get the position as a Professor? Sheer luck probably. Or after what happened to Quirrell nobody wanted to apply except him. Thinking the 'adventures' he's just _bound_ to have during his times here so he can write another book of lies. Oh Merlin I hope this goes smoothly, at least better then how I'm thinking this will go. Catastrophic is where I'm placing my bet.

The girls whispering about Lockheart aren't very quiet. It's called fucking whispering for a reason you twats, not see how loud we can talk with heavy breaths. More then a few paintings of Lockheart are placed neatly around the place. I swear I'm missing Quirrell more and more by the minute. At least he had someone intelligent attached to the back of his skull. I could tell Draco was still annoyed at the fact Pansy seems to like Lockheart then him. His head is in his hand rather then the straight proper posture he normally has when he's being seen my the public. He's also chosen to sit by me rather then his 'girlfriend' so Blaise was beside her.

The door to the small balcony whipped open. Lockheart stepped out, dressed in robes far to flashy for a simple DADA lesson. I heard passionate sighs and dreadful groans float faintly in the room. The man swept into the room, robes draping behind him in a river of fabric. He seems to think the longer the robes the better everyone thinks he is. Ha.

"Hello dear students. Welcome your new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher. Me! Gilderoy Lockheart. Order of Merlin, 3rd Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But you know it wasn't my charming smile that slew the great kind cobra," He stepped towards us, gliding down the stair case. Someone please kill me, just so this could be over.

A quiet girl in the front looked up in amazement at Lockheart as he moved to her. God it looks like her hearts going to leap out of her chest.

"Hello lovely," Now she's lightheaded.

"H-hello Professor Lockheart," she breathed out. He chuckled and pulled a rose out of his robes and gave it to her. She clutched it in her sweaty hands and her face turned tomato red.

"Now let's start the lesson so we can show you children how to survive against deadly creatures like I did everyday," Lockheart walked to the table at the front. I hadn't failed to notice the cage with the red cover on it. See I was waiting for this, he's going to do something unbelievably stupid in the next minute.

"It's going to be tough, terrifying, rigorous, but most of all dangerous. You might find your worst nightmares during this class. Please don't scream," He grabbed the cloth on the cage "It might provoke them!" He tore off the cloth, revealing blue little pixies, their grabby little hands clawing outside of the cage trying to get out. Oh for the love of Merlin.

"Cornish Pixies!?" A Gryffindor asked in humorous disbelief.

"Pixies can be devastating if you can't handle them. But if you seem so sure of yourself well then!" He clicked open the cage "Round them up!"

Pixies exploded out of the cage chasing after children. The blue devils ran rampant, pulling people's hair, biting and scratching skin. Students screamed as they made a break for the door. I was harshly pushed to the ground. Curse my small stature! I'm being forced to try cower as I attempt to scrambled away from on coming feet while keeping a hissing Kelisk close to me. A feel something latch onto my ankle and pull me to the side. I'm hoisted up back onto my feet. It was Blaise. Oh my knight in shining armour. I suppose I should be a little grateful, considering I could have taken a stomp to the face.

"Thank you," I quickly say. I look over to see Lockheart disappearing into his room like a coward, leaving his students to clean up his mess. All of the kids are gone except me, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy. Pansy does not look very lady like punching pixies away from herself. Does she not remember she's a witch or something?

"**Immobulus! Point your wand up!"** Kelisk hissed into my ear. I pulled out my wand and stuck it into the air.

"_Immobulus!"_ I shouted. Everything in the room came to a stop, anything in the air was now drifting slowly. I breathed out, letting my arm drop to my side. A door creaked open and Lockheart popped his head out. Once he saw that there was no danger he stepped out.

"Ah! Nice work children! Though you only get half credit because you didn't actually cage them. And of course you couldn't have done it without me! You're already on your way to becoming a great wizard like me!"

I felt a flash of heat surge through me and before I knew it Lockheart was on the floor withering in pain, screeching at the top of his lungs. I could feel the pleasure of using dark magic flow through me but I didn't actually cast anything, verbally or otherwise. I quickly calmed myself down with some trouble. What had just happened? I blinked as Lockheart got up slowly, still wincing.

"Who did that!" He yelled "Which one of you brats did that!" No one spoke up "Detention! Detention all of you! Tonight at 8:00! Now get out of my classroom!" He stormed back into his room, leaving me and my friends alone with a bunch of floating pixies. I knew Draco and Blaise were looking at me for the source of the spontaneous magic. I brushed off their stares and left the classroom.

-x-x-:LVHP-x-x-

It's 11:00 at night and Lockheart's had us answering his god damn fan mail for the last 4 hours. He's still furious. He's seems to stupid to go to Dumbledore to figure out what happened to him, presumable because he's never felt such pain before.

Kelisk and I theorize my magic must have acted on it's own accord. I was angry at Lockheart so it responded to what it thought I wanted. Voldemort's right, I do really need to get it under control, it seems like it's starting to develop a mind of it's own. He's given me a few minor lessons, but mostly just books to read and review. I haven't been rushing him as he seems very busy trying to build his little empire of darkness but now I might have to because things like this can't be happening all the time someone might put the puzzle together.

I stopped what I was doing. Was that... Parseltongue? It was faint whispering but it didn't sound like English sounds, more... wispy. Kelisk seems to hear it too as he's looking at me to see if I'm speaking. I thought it might have been Kelisk at first too but it doesn't sound like him at all. I heard a quill drop onto the table in the otherwise silent room, breaking my concentration on the whispering. My head perked up, staring at Lockheart as he stood up.

"You may leave now. If one of you pulls something like that on me again you won't leave this room with just a sore hand and a bored mind," Me and the others stood up and left as quickly as we could. The rest of them were speaking amongst themselves but I was trying to listen to the whispering. It was getting louder as we walked away from Lockheart's room. I could barely make it out. It sounded like 'come to me'. I felt a hand grab my shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay Harry?" Blaise asked in a hushed tone "You can talk to me about anything you know," I looked up at him

"I'm fine and thanks but I need to attend to something. You don't have to worry about me Blaise I'm alright," I quickly said my goodbyes to everyone before speed walking down the hallway.

I followed the way with help of my friend perched on my shoulders. I know he was just as curious as I was. What could possibly be making such a loud hissing? I can barely hear Kelisk a room away but I can hear this thing all the way through the castle. It must be huge! I feel my excitement slowly bubbling up with every step I take. 'Kill kill kill,' it chanted, becoming more focused and loud. I stop when I see something out of the corner of my eye. Where those spiders? The little crawlers were going in a straight line out the window. Odd, very odd. I whipped around to continue on my way and stopped dead. What the hell? I made my way forward. Was that blood on the wall?

_'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware,'_ Was written on the wall in fresh dripping blood. I look over. A cat was hanging by it's tail. Flich's cat.

"**It is not dead. The cat," **Kelisk hissed. I nodded in response.

I should leave here before someone- the sound of a mass of foot steps assaulted my ears. I turn around to see a crowd of people making their way towards me full speed. On the other side too. Fucking perfect, this doesn't look suspicious at all. You know just the Slytherin kid with the snake by a injured cat and a bloody wall. Nothing creepy going on here. Really though, were the fuck did all these students come from anyways? Did they all get a memo or something? I could understand maybe a few but how the hell did everyone know?

"Move along! Out of the way!" I turned back around to see Flich manoeuvring through the the mess of people.

"Harry Potter, what did you-" his sneering voice trailed off as he looked past my head. Now that looks like the face of a broken man. I don't have any sympathy for the squib. He doesn't have magic and therefore as useless as a muggle.

"What did you do! Mrs. Norris! You killed her... You killed her boy! Now I'm going to kill you!" He grabbed a fistful of my robes what I felt him about to being me close before another voice spoke.

"She's not dead Flich. Merely petrified. She will be fine we'll fix her right back up for you," the caretaker let go of my robes hesitantly. "Everyone go to your dorms immediately," Dumbledore commanded. "Except you Harry,"

I knew I wasn't going to get away from this one. The students dispersed quickly, leaving me alone with a few of the teachers.

"Look what he did to my cat!" Flich cried, pointing to Mrs. Norris. "I demand some punishment be put on this boy!"

Snape stepped in "I believe this is just one of those instances where Mr. Potter was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though it is suspicious," He stepped towards me "I don't recall seeing you at dinner Mr. Potter,"

"That's because he was with me," Lockheart defended. I really hope he doesn't want a favour later even if it is true that I was with him.

"You know what they say Professor Snape, innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore interjected "A potion can be made to save Miss Norris. Now just be careful Harry, that goes for all of you here as well,"

I nodded before saying thank you and scurrying off. You know who probably did this? Voldemort. You know I go to this school so I should know what goes down and what he's planning. He's still not telling me everything so I think I need to make a visit tomorrow night to see my favourite Dark Lord.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

I briskly walked into the large manor. I always felt much more confident in an adult body then I did in my child one. The Death Eater at the door bowed slightly as I went by him while mentioning that Voldemort was in his usual place. I knew my way around the confusing twist and turns of Voldemort's home after the first few times of coming here. I was at the large double door in minutes. I didn't bother knocking before whipping the door open. There he was, stuck in that damn desk of his scribbling away at something. Does the man every get to torture? What's he writing this time?

"Ay Voldie," I greet, plopping myself down onto my chair.

"Potter. I wasn't expecting you," He doesn't look up from his work.

"Yeah I just wanted to come say fuck you for not telling me when you're going to be doing things. I could understand more if it wasn't at Hogwarts but it was and you didn't think to tell me? I was caught at the scene of the crime you know. Flich wanted me expelled, hell he wanted to kill me just because you couldn't be bothered to call," I shook my head "Very disappointed in you Voldie,"

He had set down his quill and look be dead in the eye. "What do you think I did Potter? Are you sure it was me?"

"I think you opened the 'Chamber of Secrets' whatever that nonsense is. I also have a pretty good guess it was you because written on the wall was 'enemies of the heir beware'. Now since I heard Parseltongue only minutes before the incident I would assume the heir is the heir to Slytherin or something and Slytherin didn't like mudbloods and neither do you. Give me a little credit would you? I thought about this before making the trip over here,"

Voldemort nods before returning to working. "Are you just going to ignore me?" I ask

"I don't understand what you want me to do. I don't trust you and you don't trust me,"

"**Unbreakable Vow," **I looked over at Kelisk.

"**That sounds good. What's is it?"**

"**Two people vow to terms and should they break the terms they die,"** I smile found it's way to my face.

"Whata say Voldie? Up for some Unbreakable Vows? Should you say no I'll just take my business else where. _Permanently__,_" He shouldn't have a reason to say no. If he does that means somewhere down the line he was thinking about betraying me. I'm not going to stick around and wait for that to happen. He knows this. Voldemort stares at me for half a minute, thinking about it long and hard.

"We'll need a Bonder. Let me summon Lucius," I nodded and let Voldemort do so. Lucius should only be a few minutes, now would be a good time to mention my magic problem.

"I should also mention that I think my hold on my magic is getting weaker," Red eyes met with mine.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because yesterday my magic had acted on it's on according based on the emotion I was feeling and who I was feeling it towards," Voldemort snorted.

"What did your magic conjure a wind to blow up some poor girls skirt?" I rolled my eyes.

"No. It put a Professor I was angry at under a Crucio,"

"Now that is odd. I'm going to have to add new exercises to the plan I'm making you. Also you're going to have to read new books. I was like that at your age too though I had a bit of a better grip on my emotions then you appear to do," I rolled my eyes

"Don't lie, you were probably a psychopath, tormenting everyone in secret,"

"Hardly," I was about to tease him some more when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Voldemort called.

Lucius stepped in and fully bowed "I came as soon as I could my Lord. How can I assist you,"

"Wow you really have this one wrapped around your finger don't you?" I ask jokingly. Both Voldemort and Lucius seemed to brush of my jab.

"I need you to be a Bonder for an Unbreakable Vow," Lucius blinked for a few moments before nodding. He pulled out his wand and stepped forward. I looked between the two men.

"So how's this gunna go down?" Voldemort stood up from his desk and walk over to me, waiting for me to stand with him. I very lazily got out of my chair.

"We grab right forearms and Lucius will cast the spell then we need to say our vows," I let a grin on my face

"Aw we're getting married? You should have told me, I would have gotten freshened up,"

Voldemort tightly gripped my arm and I mimicked what hold.

"Do you know what the terms are?" Lucius asked

"Let's see. I want you to vow never to betray me and I want to know all of your plans and what not. I'm your partner not your lackey and I demand to be treated as such," I say

"The same then. Say your terms first Potter," Voldemort nodded to Lucius who placed the tip of his wand to out hands. I cleared my throat. A red string of magic began tethering around out linked arms.

"Do you agree to never betray me, Harry James Potter, and agree to tell me all of your plans involving me or otherwise?"

"I agree," The red link pulsed "Do you agree to never betray me, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and agree to tell me all of your plans involving me or otherwise?"

"I agree," Once again the string pulsed. Lucius pulled away his wand and I let got of Voldemort's hand. "So we're married now?" I asked

"Quite with the marriage jokes Potter. No one wants to marry you," Voldemort said offhandedly.

"You're name is Tom Marvolo Riddle too? That's a bit of a laugh don't you think," He glared at me.

"You are to speak of it to no one,"

"Ay ay sir!" I did a mock salute before hoping back into my chair. I haven't visited one of my best friends in weeks. Lucius had left the room now, leaving me and Voldemort to our devices.

"Oh before I forget I also need you to look at something," I reach around the back of my neck and pull off the necklace Blaise had given me. I hand it to him gingerly, feeling a bit protective of it. I watch as he looks it over a bit with studious eyes.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Blaise Zabini. It was a Christmas present. Why? What is it?" He handed it back to me.

"It looks like a protection charm. Not an ordinary one either. Only certain magical creatures can get their hands on those and only those highest in their clan. The stone in here has been cut in half. Both pieces are put into different pieces of jewelry. It can be cut more then once but it decreases the potency of it the more you cut it.

These are usually used for lovers to keep track of their mates but since your still single I assume it's not the case. You see the charm will protect you from almost all danger, alert the other wearer when their partner is in danger, and even tracks them. Magically you can assign a dominant and a submissive charm which means that one charm, even though cut in half, gets all the potency if it was still a single uncut charm. That also means that the submissive charm wearer wouldn't detect the dominant wearer.

I would say that Blaise Zabini is a magical creature and the son of the clan leader. He must have been set to the task of courting you so you'll side with the vampires. Of course that also means keeping you safe,"

So Blaise is only my friend because he's father also told him too? Who's a kid gotta kill to get some real friends around here?

"Doesn't that mean they know I'm here?" I ask

"Yes, but as far as they're concerned your sitting in the middle of a forest. This manor doesn't register on any magical maps or things of the sort though you should probably take it off when you come here. I would leave it on the rest of the time, you could be attacked out of the blue and that charm will most likely save you should you not be in a position to protect yourself," I nodded.

"Well now that we have that taken care of let's have some fun. You got any prisoners?"

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

Lucius sat listening to his Lord talk to the few Death Eaters his Lord had called back in the past few weeks. They looked nervous, scared, borderline terrified. They should. Voldemort wasn't of the forgiving sort. Everyone knew one slip up could buy their one way ticket down to the basement. The dungeons were not joke. Lucius had been down there more then a few times to 'help out' and it's always managed to draw a shiver or two out of him. Fear is the reason why no one questioned who the mysterious man that had been visiting their Lord all summer. They had stopped seeing the man since school started and it didn't take long for people to connect the dots. Lord Voldemort's collaborated was a Professor. Well, that's what the other Death Eaters thought. Lucius knew just who it was and they were no teacher. While he had never actually seen Harry in his glamours he immediately knew who the rumours spoke of when they were spread.

The blond pure blood couldn't help but feel proud. Not of Harry, no he was proud that he was trusted enough to know who Voldemort's partner truly was and was even given the responsibility to house him. Now if his wife would just stop all the nonsense that she was causing. He loved Narcissa to death but the woman just had trouble seeing authority when it was standing in front of her. Other then Voldemort of course, that was without a doubt. Lucius was probably one Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. Lucius was dutiful and rarely questioned what was asked of him. Lucius could only hope that when he's son comes of age he can fill his shoes. Draco was a but spoiled but Lucius was sure that by the time he was the age of marking that Draco would smarten up.

Though, Lucius wasn't Voldemort's only trusted minion. There was another with a job just an imported as Lucius'. Severus Snape, the Dark's little weasel. Some doubted his loyalty to the Dark but Lucius and Lord Voldemort knew it what homed on the right side. It may have swayed when Voldemort had killed Lily Potter but Severus got back on track a year after. Once you were in there was no way out. Everyone knew that. Lucius never understood Severus' infatuation with Evans. He knew that attempting to get involved with the Gryffindor would only cause him misery and heartbreak but he did it anyways. Severus was crushed when Evans chose Potter over him. Honestly it was a bit of a shock to Lucius too. Evans and Potter hated each other, if not despised but in the end Potter ended up getting the girl despite Severus' friendship with Evans. That sent Severus into a depression but he never did stop loving the girl, even when the news of a child birthed by Lily Potter reached his ears.

Lucius couldn't understand what Severus felt. He would be sad, maybe depressed if his wife passed but it wouldn't affect him on such a level. Lucius' marriage was arranged, he had to learn to love Narcissa. It just so happened she was a lovely woman with a strong attitude. Lucius wouldn't settle for a wife with no spine. Still it took him quite a while to fully accept his bride. Perhaps because he didn't want to marry Narcissa because he liked someone else. Though he is very much past that, a few sparks from the past still light up sometimes but nothing to make him leave Narcissa. Not only could he do that to her he couldn't do that to Draco either. His son was a pain sometimes but he would never stop loving him.

Lucius felt someone nudge his foot. Looking around carefully, Lucius realized the meeting was almost over. A small breeze of nostalgia swept over him. It almost felt like they were back at Hogwarts. He heard Voldemort clear his throat.

"That's all I have to say for now. I expect you all to come immediately if I summon you. Lucius, Severus, stay behind," The rest of the Death Eater stood up and quickly made their exit. Once everyone was gone Voldemort looked between the two men with him.

Lucius knew that Severus wasn't going to be taking this news well. He didn't like Harry that much due to being the offspring of his unrequited lover and school enemy.

"Severus what I'm about to tell you is to absolutely not for anyone else's ears but our own. I'm sure you understand should you let this slip you will be killed," The black haired man nodded.

"You are aware that Harry Potter is leaving with the Malfoy's correct?" Another nod "But do you know why?"

Severus swallowed "I had assumed it was because Lucius and Draco were leading the boy in but due to how you started this conversation I'm not so sure anymore,"

"Lucius knows all of this but I need you do help during the school year. The man that has become my partner is Harry Potter," The Lord paused, letting that bit of information sink in "Since you are the closest to him I want you to deliver information I give you to him. If I tell you to tell him something you will do it when you think is the best time to do so. If you cannot find time make time. Also any information you let slip you will also be punished for. Potter is your superior and when you are not in the view of others you don't trust you will treat him as such. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus quickly nodded, knowing not to question. He would save any arguing and complaining for Lucius later.

"I have some information I want you to deliver when you get a chance to,"

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-

Severus sat at his desk, the papers he was correcting now long forgotten. The boy was on his mind. The sweet little Saviour of the Light. At first Severus had thought it all to be a prank which would have really been out of the two's characters but it was just so outrageous to even think it would be true. That Harry Potter was really on the Dark's side. All hope for the Light had been crushed as soon as Potter struck up a deal with Voldemort. There was just no way for the Light to win. Only if Dumbledore manages to get one of them completely alone so he can fight them one on one but even then who's to day Voldemort isn't more powerful? Or perhaps Potter as he ages.

Severus glanced at the small black haired boy stirring his potions with a smile. His skill in subjects must be better then his marks portray as well. He's getting averages in most of his classes though to work along side the Dark Lord himself he must be far more intelligent then he gives off. The thought of having to listen to the boy's commands and obey them was enough to make his stomach churn in discomfort. A _Potter_ working for the Dark. It was a shock to find out he was sorted into Slytherin let alone to find out this. Potters were known for their Light magic, always sorted into Gryffindor and such. It was just baffling to think how much differently the boy would have grown up if Lily and her _husband_ had raised him.

A cough knocked Severus out of his thoughts. He was just about to berate whoever would even think to bother him while he was grading papers when he saw all the students patiently waiting in their chairs beside finished potions. Severus got up and began slowly making his way around the room, making snide comments on almost everyone's potions. Except his little Snakes of course, he would always go a little easy on them but still make sure they did the best they possibly could. Severus was satisfied with marking them he dismissed them.

"Potter stay behind," Severus said at the last minute. He had been trying to put this off for as long as he could but Voldemort have given him orders and he had to fulfil them. "My office,"

The boy followed him behind quickly. He gestured the boy to sit while he took his chair behind is office desk. Severus sat for a few moments, his hands clasped holding his head.

"Yes Professor?" Potter asked after a few moments of silence. Severus threw up a privacy ward and opened his mouth.

"I know who you are and I've been sent by Lord Voldemort to tell you about the Chamber of Secrets," Severus wanted to punch the smug grin that emerged from the young boy's face.

-x-x-LVHP-x-x-


	11. Not a Chapter! Important!

Hey guys. This isn't another chapter as you could tell sorry. I came to say that my laptop is breaking and I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up until I get a new one. My family is also incredibly low on cash so I'm not sure if when we can afford to get me a new one.

I'm really sorry that I made you wait so long and now I won't be able to update at all for the next while. So this fic is going to hiatus. Again I'm sorry :(

- a very sad author - HolyColonoscopy


End file.
